


Ivory Tones

by jessokayy



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 66,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessokayy/pseuds/jessokayy
Summary: This story is posted on my wattpad account under the name; AUnicornInASuit, characters who are not apart of the original Twilight story are created by me, otherwise, credits to Stephanie Meyer.------------------"𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚?""𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙨𝙤 𝙣𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙫𝙚?"𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘷𝘢𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

FORKS, WASHINGTON isn't a place most people would go to. It isn't a tourist attraction, nor does it show the qualities of a tourist attraction. It's very rare to find people coming to said town and even more rare that they would move in. So expect the reaction of obsession within the boring students of Forks Highschool when the Cullens arrived.

The Cullen family was the newest family to arrive to Forks. The two parents, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen, adopted six children. All of their children are very attractive people, what people don't know is where the attraction comes from. Their pale skin and flawless faces baffled the student at Forks High, they never expected such beautiful people to move to such a small, simple town.

Word went around fast of the newcomers, what makes them extremely noticeable is their cars they drive to school. Whispers went around, awe struck faces of those who saw the cars. One kid shouted in particular 'Damn they're loaded!', which gave the other students a laugh.

Each Cullen stepped out, out of the first car came two out of six of the adopted family. A large man stepped out, his body contrasting with the playful glint that lingers in his eyes. His appearance consisted of bronze hair, a mix between the colour of maple leaves and the nicest but almost a dark shade of brown. His eyes, a wonderful but enticing colour of yellow, almost cat like but nonetheless intriguing. The man's build was almost that of a body builder, only leaving enough leeway for people to guess his strength.

A woman stalked up closer to the bigger man after stepping out of the passenger's side of the car and slamming the door with much force. The woman had wonderful honey hair, her pale face held a scowl, almost like hating the attention from the basically the entire school looking at her. Her lips were a ruby red, dyed from the lipstick she applied, her eyes the same colour of the first man. She stood next to him and gripped his hand, her height almost reaching the latter, standing nearly at 5'8 or 5'9, but she seemed taller with the platform boots she wore.

Out of the next car came out a boy, his hair the same colour of the woman who was previously seen, the honey colour which would rival the eyes of each Cullen. His jawline was wonderfully sculpted but his eyes held pain, which translated to his expression. Eyebrows furrowed together like he couldn't handle being here, but was forced to anyways.

A girl showed up to his side only for the boy to hold his arm around the shoulders of the girl. Her facial expression was stoic, surveying the kids in the school, waiting for them to make a move, or to see if someone was in pain, much like the boy next to her. She had a soft face, eyebrows arched with an almost angry expression that would be perceived if she scrunched her eyebrows down. Eyes the same colour as the rest of the family, her hair was a lighter shade of brown. The couple had walked up to the previous duo, who are now waiting for the last two Cullens.

And out they came, the final two adopted children of Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife. Another boy exited the last vehicle, he wore a stoic expression as well, eyes half lidded and the same amber colour, a neutral frown on his lips. Thick eyebrows rested atop his eyes, his hair a rust like colour, rivaling that of his biggest brother. His body type was that of a semi muscular man but he was relatively skinny. He left the car and walked to the rest of his family.

This left the last Cullen to step out of the car, and with much dramatics, she opened the door to the car very slowly, and stepped out just as slow. Her skin was a pale white, which was just as flawless as beautifully cut marble. Her lips were a bow shaped, with a pale pink lipstick adorning them, the sides of her lips upturned in a smile, only for her teeth to show through the smile. She wore a nice white jacket that would almost match her skin, and leggings that fit her curves gently. Eyes once again, being that of her family. When she walked up to the rest of the family, it was apparent that she was the shortest, standing around 5'3, while the rest of her family towered over the petite girl.

As they stood around the Jeep waiting to go inside the school, the students of the school stood at their respective places just staring at the family. Entranced by their beauty, this sparked jealously through some students, which elicited a small smile on the honey-haired boy's face.

The whispers of the students surrounded the parking lot, every student was just staring at the family, however not every student was there. One student wasn't present in the revealing of the Cullens, she was late on her start to school, but considering the amount of hills Forks has, speeding there won't be much of an issue.

As if on cue, a girl riding on a longboard makes her way into the parking lot. Headphones atop of her head blasting whatever music, which was indecipherable amongst most students. She rode to the back of the parking lot where her friends stayed, her clothes unkempt as she rushed to school.

The only thing she cared about was getting this school year over, she had no time to gawk at the new students, not that she was aware of them in the first place. Since she didn't care much for the new students and didn't bother giving a glance towards them, she was oblivious to the pixie haired girl that was staring intently on the skater.


	2. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: This book contains mature content, if anything serious does come up in the book, there will be a warning before the chapter starts. I'm adding some more futuristic things in this story, like smartphones because why not. Enjoy.

Vulgar content is warned for this chapter.

××

THE CULLENS arrival sparked serious interest and obsession to those in Forks High. Boys who saw the three female Cullens, wanted nothing more than to date and have their way with them. Girls who saw the three male Cullens wanted the same thing. Overall, most students were jealous of the family, their looks and the ability to catch the other gender's attention.

None of the Cullens wanted anything to do with the people hitting on them, simply shrugging them away or not bothering to look at them at all. Considering it's their first day at school and they havent even entered, blows their mind with the amount of kids that have already came up to them. However it's not quite the suprise seeing as they know the affect their vampire nature has on humans.

The only Cullen that actually showed interest in any of the humans at their new school was the pixie haired seer. She kept her eyes on one human in particular, this human just so happens to be (Y/n).

That's where our story leads us.

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Ugh five more minutes!" I slapped the snooze button once more. Attempting to go back to sleep, I snuggle into my pillow, lifting my blanket over my shoulder to get nice and warm again.

'How many times did I snooze my alarm? Why did I even have my alarm set?'

"OH SHIT! TODAY'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! FUCK ME!" I shouted to myself. I looked over at the alarm, 7:25am it read, so I scrambled out of bed and quickly got dressed.

I threw off my pajamas and started putting on a sports bra and a graphic tee, as well as some back jeans. Grabbing my socks and shoes, I put them on and ran downstairs. Not being surprised at the absence of my parents as they usually leave for work earlier than most.

'Okay so school starts at 8, it's currently 7:30 and it usually takes me 15 to get there so I'll have another 15 minutes to catch a smoke with the squad. Alright let's get it.'

I never look forward to school as it's a pain in my ass but I when this year is over, I'll have two more and finally be finished with this hell. I grabbed my longboard, bag and keys, making sure to lock the house before leaving. As soon as I did that, I dropped my board down and pushed off the driveway and down the beautiful consistent hills of Forks. I slipped my headphones on making sure to vibe while riding.

Not a lot of people drive at this time as they're already at work, or in my case, at school. Pulling my phone out of my back pocket, while gliding down a hill, I checked the time. '7:35' it reads, I put it back in my pocket and focused on not falling.

Pushing off the smooth road, I gained more speed, casually relaxing as I cruised down the road. The wind hitting my bare arms pretty decently, the cold nipping at my finger tips. I forgot my hoodie, what a shame. I see the school entering my view, slowing down my speed, I turn into the parking lot and slowing down to the back of it to meet with my friends.

"Hey guys, didn't make you guys wait long, right?" I chuckled, kicking my board up and catching it into my palm while turning off my headphones, music getting cut off in the middle of the song.

"You fucking idiot! Where have you been? You took foreverrrrr." Rhea laughed out while pushing my shoulder, nearly making me tip over.

"Bitch, stop. I'm here now aren't I, not like I want to. Anyways, either of you got the nicotine?" I asked with a hopeful smile. Sometimes I don't know why I ask, I know they'll all have a cigarette pack or even a vape on them.

Rhea passed me her vape after taking a hit off of it. Breathing in the toxic chemicals was something I'm used to and craved when I get too stressed.

'And that's on nicotine addiction.' I thought as I blowed out the smoke, the thick clouds becoming intriguing to stare at as they floated around in the air.

"So why were you 'oh so late' today (Y/n)?" Klaus asked me.

"Well considering my asshole parents aren't ever home in the morning to wake me up, I kept snoozing the alarms as per usual. I actually wasn't expecting to be so late, so I booked it down the hills. Let me tell you, downhill riding is so much fun, I don't understand why you guys don't ride." A frown was on my lips when I talked about my parents but a smile replaced it when I started talking about downhilling.

"Uhm ya know, you'll be in much more danger riding down hills at such speed than smoking nicotine." Anthony spoke up.

"Yeah we don't wanna get killed going speeds that surpass the speed limit." Krista rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, hmm what classes y'all got then?" They passed their schedules towards me while I look back a forth between my schedule and each of their's.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, lunch obvi, nope. Oh! hello math class. Disgusting, out of all those classes we only have math together, math! So glad my luck this year is extremely horrible from last year." I gave their schedules back, and stretched my arms above my head.

"Oh my lord, you didn't even bother fixing your shirt at all? Really, you couldn't even iron it?" Krista scolded me.

"What? Oh. As I've said before mom, I woke up late and rushed here. What would you like me to do then?"

"Well for starters, I'm gonna do this." She went up to me, patting down the shoulder part of the shirt, then continued to tuck it into my pants, pulling a bit out so it folds a little over the top of my jeans.

"Wooooaaaah there missy, take me on a date first! I didn't realise you'd want to get into my pants so early." My voice was playful as I teased her, and she continued to fix my shirt after smacking my shoulder with much force.

"Shut up, you're so annoying."

"You know you love me." I threw my arm over her shoulder and nuzzled my cheek into hers. She pushed me away and started smacking me once more.

"Unfortunately I do, now leave me alone bitch." She rolled her eyes once more and started walking away.

I gasped at her and with all my dramatics I replied;

"Stop abusing me, it won't fit good on a college application. Krista Yuta: Domestic Abuser." The only thing she did as a reply was stuck her middle finger up as she walked across the parking lot into the school.

"That's one way to run a girl away." Klaus snickered at me, well at Krista flipping me the bird.

"Hmm, yep, that's why I can't commit. I'll always run them away, it happens all the tiiiiimmmeee. Pass me a cigarette please, we have," I checked my phone. "less than five minutes, I should be able to finish this quick." I reached my hand out asking for one, Klaus being the kind man he is, passed me a cig and his lighter.

I took the cancer stick in between my lips and lit it, inhaling the tobacco and releasing smoke from my lips again.

"You're welcome and would you stop quoting songs, I get that's your personality but not around me Frau."

"Thank you and I can't help it if its apart of my personality. As I said to Krista 'You know you love me' and nothing will change about that." I finish my sentence with a smile and a puff of smoke releasing from my mouth.

I dropped the nearly finish cigarette from my fingers and stepped on it gently with my shoe to extinguish the flame. I nodded my head towards the school, once again looking at my phone.

"Let's go I guess." I sighed out. I'm not looking forward to this school year, or even the next.

Walking into school, I dropped each of them off to class, before slowly going to my first period. I'm never early, and when I am, I'll always find a way late to any of my classes.

My friend group consists of four people, five including me. Klaus, Krista, Rhea and Anthony.

Klaus is a tall German, standing at nearly 6'2. We used to call him Giraffe boy, but that name got too immature, so we dropped it pretty quick in middle school. He had short faded golden hair with baby blue eyes, the perfect stereotype for a German. He face was well sculpted with a defined jawline and a Roman nose, his eyebrows were medium thickness, not too thin and not too thick. Klaus is a ladies man, every girl, our freshman year, everyone was desperate to get into his pants because of how attractive he is. Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores and even the kids in our grade, wanted Klaus. He came in from Germany when he was in 5th grade and met us just at the start of 6th. His accent was strong then, but after hanging out with us for a while, he's got more of an American accent, but has his moments with the German side.

Krista is basically the mom, she doesn't smoke, cares too much about her health and sometimes gets mad at us because we continue to smoke. She has light brown hair, cut just below shoulder length, her eyes are a dark shade of brown but when the sun hits it at the perfect angle, it becomes a nice chocolate brown. Her nose is a little upturned, almost like a button nose, lips curved in a wider angles, but relatively thin. Krista has well defined cheek bones, almost like a model, if she were a mom, she would definitely be a milf.

Rhea, a very strong woman. Her hair is jet black, just above shoulder length, but usually kept in a half up half down type of hair style. She wear sunglasses above her head, always, if you try to take them off she'll literally stab you. Her eyes are brown like Krista, but her eyes are much lighter, caramel like. She has a strong Roman nose much like Klaus, but full lips, and a noticeable jawline. She makes it her goal to work out at least 3 times a week, to keep her shape, and to be able to punch me with a force that is beyond man.

The last one in our group is Anthony. He's the nerd, glasses, know-it-all, etc. He doesn't smoke, for good reasons, his parents are very religious and expect a lot from him, so smoking would be a sin. His eyes are a blue colour, but more icy and dangerous, his hair is short, but longer in the front, which he combs over a lot. His nose is arched, and his jawline is not that defined but still noticeable if you stared hard enough at him. He never wants to be late to class, a whole goody goody reputation to hold for his family. His family doesn't like us, or at least me, Klaus, and Rhea. Even if he is a nerd, we still love him and he's apart of the group as much as the rest.

This does leave me though, I have a strong jawline almost like Rhea, a skinnier body type than most, but with a little muscles. Even though its Sophomore year, and we still have time to mature, each of us look older for our age. My eyes are a nice (y/ec) colour and my hair is below shoulder length where I usually keep it in a messy bun. My signature headphones rest around my neck if they aren't perched on my head, and an stoic expression usually adorns my face if I'm not with any if my friends. Even though I'm sixteen, I have a couple tattoos. In Forks, it's fairly easy to get them, everyone knows everyone and the tattoo artist I go to is a chill dude. As long as you pay him, you get off scot-free. you have to be sixteen or older, that's the only exception. The tattoos I have include a big piece on my ribs, one on the right side of my collar bone that just peeks up at the beginning of the side of my neck, and a whole left sleeve. I never try to be the 'bad kid' it just sorta happened, everyone thinks they're the big shot in this school, so you have to pull something.

As I make my way towards my first class, which happens to be English, I start bopping to the sweet sound of MCR, thank god for emo phases.

"...the future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary. It's time to do it now and do it loud, killjoys make some noise.... na na na na na na...." I knocked on the door to the English classroom, the teacher opened it, a scowl immediately adorning her face.

"(L/n) already late to class on the first day, go sit down." Her voice was strained and she sighed after. Going back to sit down at her desk.

While I made my way to the back of the class, some of the kids started staring at me, of course they do. I'm technically the 'weirdo'.

"...more gimme more gimme more.... lemme tell you 'bout the sad man, shut up and let me see your jazz hands-" I took my headphones off, letting them fall around my neck with my music still playing, stopping at the back of the class where Mike Newton is currently sitting. The classroom has each desk lined in columns but in the back, the walls cut in and only two desks can fit in the back row, but situated in the middle columns to where they can see the board. The other chair is being occupied by a woman with brown hair and amber eyes. "-Newton, you're in my seat. Get." I pointed towards the front.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay here. I did get here before you, so I believe I deserve this seat." He gave me a close eyed smile, before turning his head to the woman next to him. "So, about your number, that available?" She ignored him and stared ahead, almost glaring at the kid in front of her.

Deciding to take actions into my own hands, but not wanting to cause a fight, I took his bag and slid it towards the front. To which gave me the reaction of him furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's not gonna make me loose this seat, I'm gonna go get it if that's your idea (L/n), better luck next time." He chuckled at me, almost begging me in a way to punch his face.

"Well it's your lucky day, because that wasn't my idea at all."

"Oh then do tell me why my bag is all the way to the front?"

"Because Newt-" I grabbed his shirt collar, lifting him out of the seat. "-this is my idea." I pushed him forward, only for him to lose his balance and fall, sliding down the isle a little, close to his bag.

Taking a seat where he was previously sitting.

"Thank you." Giving him a devilish smile.

"Ms. Barnes! Aren't you gonna do anything?" His whiny voice echoed through the classroom. Ms. Barnes glanced up to see Mike on the floor and me in the seat.

"If I didn't see it, I can't do anything, now go sit down in the empty seat right there Michael." She gave him a tight lipped smile as I silently cheered in my head.

I placed my board down, griptape facing down and wheels up, and proceeded to take my bag off, placing it gently on my board. As I was about to put my headphones back on, the girl next to me spoke.

"Thanks, he's been flirting with me since class started." Her voice was soft but steady. Without looking at her, I just leaned back in my chair and replied;

"Not an issue, he can't keep his dick in his pants, very desperate these days. Who would want him anyways, he's the size of a baked bean, I wouldn't know but his ego says otherwise." My voice came out very stoic and cold, and the girl gave out a small giggle.

"I'm Lucy by the way."

"Interesting, I don't remember asking, but since we're doing introductions, I'm (Y/n). I haven't seen your face before, but then again I don't like people so why would I bother looking at them."

"Well you're very much right, you haven't seen me before, I'm new." She ignored my comment.

"Nice." Without continuing the conversation, I put my headphones back on and decided to text the group chat to explain that I kicked Mike out of a seat and I might have to fight him later. While texting the group chat, the next song had been playing, and me being me, I started lightly singing it.

"...I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer, I'm a popular, popular monster.... but my therapist will tell me that I'm going through a stage, yeah it's not a fucking stage I just wanna feel okay... okay motherfucker now you've got my attention..." My voice fading out into a small hum and continuing to browse my phone, the constant vibrating from the group chat not allowing me to properly browse.

"Okay everyone! We have about twenty minutes until the bell rings, I'm gonna start explaining the course, what you will need, the books we'll be reading and of course how the course will be throughout the year." Groans collectively came from most students, only ones that didnt groan were the obvious nerds, which only consisted of two girls, one with pink hair and the other with black, and me and Lucy.

"So tests will be ten percent of your grade, homework being fifteen, while the rest is divided up between essays, projects and participation. Here's the list of books we will be reading, take one and pass it back. Now..." I started drowning her out, the first day of school is always the worst, it's just teachers explaining what the class is about and what you'll need, how much everything is that counts to your grade percentage. Again, boring shit.

I grabbed the paper from the girl in front of me, and skimmed over it, only to fold it and place it in my bag.

And with that, the bell rang. I stayed back and waited for students to leave, and when most of then did I got up and left. I met up with Klaus before heading to my next class, and when I saw him a smirked.

"So, you threw Newt down and took his seat?" Klaus looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"No no, that's not what happened. I threw Newt down out of my seat. Get it right."

"Well, I can't wait till he calls you out at lunch." Chuckling he patted my head and walked into his next class.

Now to wait till Lunch until the drama hits.


	3. Chapter Two

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

"YEAH SO, Newt doesn't like the fact I kicked him out of my seat in English." I broke the silence. We just stopped by Anthony's class, where he came bouncing out of. I've always enjoyed the positive attitude that came from that boy, he radiates it better than any of us which is surprising since school is garbage.

"You think he's gonna do anything at Lunch?" Anthony piped up, bringing his hands up to fix his glasses.

"Depends, he seemed too busy trying to get a girl's number, so he might start something." Mike doesn't scare me as much as he does to other kids. He's the stereotypical popular boy with his stereotypical clique.

"I guess we'll find out in just a second then. Even if he does start bothering you, we could always chime in." Rhea stated looking at me with a questioning gaze.

"Nah, if we're gonna fight, its gonna be fair ya know? I don't even think he has the balls to fight a girl, however, if his friends try jumping in, that's when you come in. Anthony, if and when we do fight, go to another table, I don't want you getting in trouble." The last thing I want is Anthony getting in trouble, his parents already give him a hard time, and him being involved, even if it's just being near us, would get his parents on his ass even more.

Anthony nodded as a reply, and we walked into the lunchroom and took our seats from freshmen year. Placing our stuff down, the other went up to get lunch while I stayed at the table.

The one issue about Forks High's students is that they don't care if you have your stuff there, if they don't see you, they'll take your spot faster than you can blink.

I never got lunch at school, nor did I bring any. I never bothered having an appetite while at school, but considering I missed breakfast this morning, I might regret my decision of not getting anything.

When they all returned, I was casually waiting for Newt to make an appearance in front of my table, however he's to transfixed on another group of people. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was, that was until I looked around and everyone was looking at them, besides our group and the one random kids that care too much about their conversations.

"No Newt?" Klaus spoke up, getting my attention.

"No Newt. He's just staring at that group, come to think of it, most kids are." My voice was it's normal tone but with a hint of curiousness.

"Yeah, we got new students, were you not aware? The Cullens, word spreads fast. I actually have two of them in my science class. The big guy and the blonde guy, Emmet and Jasper. They seem very intimidating." Anthony replied, understanding my curious eyes.

"That's right, I have the blonde girl in my art class and the other boy in my law class. I believe their names were Roseanne... Rose...? Oh! Rosalie and uhm, uh Edward." Rhea's voice was full with food as she spoke.

"Ew Rhea, don't speak with your mouth open, it's disgusting and unladylike. But yeah I have the small girl in my chemistry class. She's very animated, her name's Alice. You didn't have any of them in your class? Our year is pretty small." Krista's mom side came into play when Rhea spoke with her mouth full.

"No, no, I did. The only one I have a class with so far is the brunette, her name's Lucy. She's the one I 'saved'," I pulled up my hands to use air quotes. "from Newt. But to be completely honest, it's his fault, he was in my seat." After I said that Krista gave me a pointed look.

"I never condone violence, yet here I am still friends with you after all the shit we've been through." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You never condone violence because you're a mom, Krista, leave my bad habits out of this." I pouted at her, and her thinking it's cute, squished my cheeks. I smacked her hand away and looked the other way. That was until I overheard Mike saying that he's going over towards the Cullens' table. An idea sparked in my head and a mischievous grin appeared on my face.

I grabbed my board and held it waiting for the right time, the others looking at me wondering what I'm gonna do. "But watch this though." As Mike stood up and started stalking towards their table, I pushed my longboard towards his way and as he was about to take the next step, his foot stepped on my board and he slipped and fell face first. I laughed out loud, as did other people.

As my board kept rolling, another kid stopped it and held it with a questioning gaze, then looked towards where it came from.

Shooting up from my chair, I held in my laughter and feigned an apologetic look. "Oh shit, sorry Newt. My board must've rolled off the side of the table." He looked up at me and started picking himself up. When he stood, he gave me a nasty look and shoved me.

"You sure it was an accident (L/n)? Didn't look like one to me." He looked down at me with malice lacing his voice. Stepping back from him, I walked over to the kid holding my board and quickly said thanks to him.

Walking back over to Mike, I shoved his shoulder with mine and looked at him dead in the eyes with the mischievous grin still on my face. "How could you know if it was on purpose when your face was too busy eating the floor?" With that I walked away from him, not failing to see his face red with anger and he stormed over to his table, no remarks coming back from him.

"What did I say about violence?" Krista said, but her words were contradicting her voice as she was seconds from bursting out with laughter.

"What ever do you mean? Did you hear me? My board slipped from the table, it was an accident." I huffed out.

"Congratulations, you've gotten the attention of everyone while you were at it. Including the new kids. What a performance, bravo, always love your antics." Klaus starting clapping, a smile upon his lips as he started laughing after. Looking up, my eyes started scanning who was looking at us.

I saw Mike rubbing his cheek while Jessica Stanley kept pestering him by asking him is he okay, to which he shrugged off. I moved my eyes towards the other kids, the other sophomores looked terrified for me while the freshmen were shocked. The juniors and seniors were laughing their asses off, always enjoying a show of violence between people.

When Klaus brought up the Cullens, my eyes shifted to their table, where all them were staring at me. Lucy gave me a smile and laughed, and the one guy Emmet was joining her. The rest of them had a stoic expression but one pair of eyes caught my attention, she stared at me with great intent, and once she noticed me staring back, she gave me a small smile.

I turned around and shrugged at Klaus.

"It is what it is man. I don't care much for the attention, I wish people would mind their own business sometimes. But c'mon, that was funny, maybe one of the best things I've done my entire life." I let out a laugh while shaking my head.

I took Klaus' bag and picked out a cigarette and his lighter, hiding the cigarette in my palm and shoving his lighter in my pocket. I stood up and went to the courtyard, standing away from the door, I took the lighter out of my pocket and lit the cigarette, holding it to my lips. Leaning my body against the wall, I blew out the smoke and looked up at the clouded sky.

The only issue with starting shit with Mike is the fact that the only way to release my anger is either fighting him or smoking. It's too early to fight him in my opinion, but that doesn't stop me from opening my mouth to him.

I turned my headphones on and started playing music, humming to the lyrics of Telephone by Red Handed Denial. I played with the cigarette, switching between my fingers but making sure to not burn myself.

Finishing up the cigarette, I puff out the last of it and toss it to the ground, stepping on it to put it out. I started rubbing my face with my hands and released a sigh, just wanting for today to be over.

Taking off my headphones, I walked back into the cafeteria, over to the squad and sat back down.

"Well now I'm bored. What do we do now?" I questioned.

"There's not much to do to be honest with you, lunch does end until another ten minutes." Anthony spoke.

"I was wholesomely expecting Newt to do something, guess I hyped him up to quick. What do you think he was gonna ask the Cullens?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Prolly ask one of the girls for their number. I doubt they would've given him anything, you did say you stopped him from annoying the brunette right? So why would the others want anything to do with him." Rhea gruffed out, she's always showed her displeasure towards Mike. Back in middle school, he was unrelenting on trying to get her to date him, that was until she kicked him in the no no square, till he gave up.

"They're intriguing to everyone, why though? I mean they're exceptionally beautiful and respectfully handsome," Referring to the girls as beautiful and boys as handsome. "but they were the same way with me when I came here. Obsessed I mean." Klaus expressed his opinion, and he was right, they are beautiful, but why is everyone obsessed with them?

"To be frank with you Klaus, I don't know, and I don't think anyone of us actually care. Maybe Anthony, but Rhea, (Y/n), and I, not so much." Mom of the year goes to Krista, she knew exactly what to say at times, explicitly taking the words out of my mouth.

"Hey! Shut up," Anthony mumbled out, embarrassment flooding his face. "I know you said that, but there's one thing I've noticed about them was their eyes. Have you seen that many people with yellow eyes, like literally yellow. That's pretty interesting, in my opinion."

"Right, it's probably colour contacts, people use them to look cooler I guess. I dunno."

"Usually if you use lighter contacts like that, you can see under them. Putting in the thought that you have darker eyes that is."

"Maybe they have lighter eyes, and you can't see them through the contacts. But then again, we said we don't care."

"It was just an opinion (Y/n), don't get hard on him." Krista smacked my arm after seeing the guilty expression on Ant's face.

"Sorry Ant, I see where you're coming from, I just don't really care much for people." I said guilty. "Its okay, I forgive you. Always."

"Alright, enough sappy shit, the bell rings in 5, and I know how early nerd over here wants to be to his next class." Klaus picked himself up from the chair, throwing his bag on and started walking out of the cafeteria. Anthony followed suit, basically chasing him, Rhea and Krista right after. I stayed back however to pick up my board and bag, taking my time, but not before sneakily glancing at the Cullens.

'I said I didn't care but damn is the pixie cute.' I thought to myself. Speaking of, she picked her head up to look at me, catching my eyes. Again sending me a smile, this one was more devious, to which I furrowed my eyebrows to, confusion filling my mind.

Not wanting to waste more time staying, I left quickly catching up to the others. We walked down the halls and made out way to Ant's class, waiting outside till the bell rang. Once it did, he entered the classroom after saying 'bye', and the rest of us left to make our way to our own classes.

I had History, and as much as I hated school, you can't go wrong with History. It's basically laid out when you're born, it's what made people what they are today.

Always being late though, I dropped each of them off to their own classes and made my way towards History, the same way I did with my previous classes. The door opened and I walked in and towards the back, where luckily there was an empty seat. However the person I was placed next to was the shortest Cullen.

'Mmm just my luck.' Ignoring her stare, I sat down, placing my board next to me and my bag on top, taking my headphones off only for our teacher to explain to us that we aren't do anything and considering the fact we went through the same lecture from different teachers, he didn't want to put us through the same thing.

"Wonderful, this might just be my favorite teacher." I mumbled to myself and looked at my phone. Feeling a pair of eyes burning into the side of my face, I looked up at the culprit. Amber eyes peering through my own (y/ec) eyes, each of us acting as if we're judging each other.

"Hi I'm Alice!" She said cheerfully, proving the fact that she is well animated. She stuck out her hand for me to shake, fully expecting an introduction.

"Yeah, okay." She physically deflated at my response and the way I ignored her hand. She did not give up however.

"I saw what you did during lunch, that was pretty bold of you." Her voice was softer but still had that happy tone to it.

"Pretty much everyone saw it, not suprised you witnessed it. Mike isn't someone to be afraid of, people hype him up as much as possible, so it's not bold." My eyes stayed trained on her. As much as I disliked people, there's no way I could dislike her.

"You're a troublemaker I'm assuming?" Her question made me let out a chuckle.

"That my dear, would be just right. I have no ill intentions with you or any of your friends though, so don't worry about it." I shot her a sarcastic grin and she responded with a bright smile.

"They're actually my family, not by blood though, we're actually all adopted. So they aren't my friends, they're my family." She informed me. Of course I knew that, the adopted part not so much but it makes sense I guess.

"Well Ms. Alice, I won't have any ill intentions with your family."

"Wonderful if that's the case, I do believe we will be great friends. All I need is your name now." Her chipper self voiced out the sentence making me shocked.

'Did she basically force me as her friend? What the actual hell?' I'm certainly speechless as she said that.

"Did you just- what th- you know what never mind. I'll take your pride as a good thing. I'm (Y/n)." This time I held out my hand for her to shake. She took my hand in hers and that's when I shivered. Her hand is extremely cold, and the fact that I'm not wearing a hoodie made it worse.

"You are freezing, Jesus."

"Well it is cold outside."

"You're not wrong," The bell rang, putting off any conversation we could've had. "I'll see you around Alice." I gave her a nod as she was leaving.

"Same to you (Y/n)." And with that she left, this gave me time to replay our conversation. The Cullens ignored everyone but when it came to me, they talk to me.

'What a crazy world.' I thought.

I got out of my chair after picking my stuff back up and started going to the last class, this being math. Luckily I shared it with the others. Getting there a minute after the bell, I saw them towards the back right side, Klaus saving a spot for me.

Once there, I gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, girls around me showed envy by rolling their eyes. The Cullens may be the shit right now, but no one could ever give up being obsessed over Klaus.

"Thank you for the seat, I just want today to be over with. But considering I hate home too, I don't know if I actually want today to be over."

"For once I feel you. I really dont want to go home." Ant agreed with me.

"Oh uh, I actually had class with Alice Cullen last period. Apparently we're friends now."

"What?"

"Eyyy get it?"

"How?"

"Jesus Christ."

They all said simultaneously. "Yep, don't ask me how it happened, I was basically forced. She seems nice though." I reminiscence the small conversation we had previously.

"Yeah and you're the 'bad kid' yet here you are sounding soft." Rhea laughed out. As a response I punched her shoulder.

"Shut it." After I said that, the math teacher spoke up. "We're already behind, I'll give you the requirements and we start tomorrow." At that everyone groaned. It's always math class that makes everyone regret being alive. It's basically the Devil's subject, how anyone enjoys it is beyond me.

Math did end pretty quick though, as much as I hate it, it goes by super fast. Thank god for it being the last class too, if there was another class, I honestly wouldn't go to school anymore.

As we go to the parking lot, I dread going home. Sometimes I wish my parents were better people, but its not like they're my real parents. Getting adopted was hard as it was when I was a scared kid who just lost my parents, but it got even harder when the people who adopted me didn't treat me like their kid. I never expected people to be so, so evil when I was 7, it changed the way I look at people which is why I dislike them.

It's the only place I can stay, but it doesn't me I want to be there.

Saying bye to all of them, I start my adventure towards home. I'll never be prepared to face them. Never.

××


	4. Chapter Three

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

"I'M HOME." I slammed the front door open, shutting it just as hard when I walked into the house. Not bothering to check where my parents were, I ran upstairs to my room and once there I threw my backpack down and leaned my board against my dresser.

I turned on my speakers, putting on music as always, and started changing my clothes. I took my shirt off and glanced at my full body mirror that's leaned against my window. I looked at my torso, the faded bruises that littered my skin and the permanent ink that's attached to my side.

I'm still fairly obsessed with my tattoos since they're newer but not brand new, as I gotten them over the summer. My parents hated the fact that I got them, even if they hated it they still didn't care, they always said they wouldn't bother going to anything important in my life. Which is why I stopped caring about the things they say about me, I never talked back to them because that would give them the right to punish me, hence the reason for the faded bruises.

I took my jeans off and replaced them with sweatpants and put a loose shirt over my head. It was loose enough to show my collar bone tattoo, which ticks my parents off as they hated seeing them. I paused my music and walked downstairs to meet them, only to not see them at all.

'Huh, so I said I'm home to myself instead of them.' Shrugging my shoulders I went and opened the fridge to look for something to eat, only to see nothing. I did the same to the pantry, and decided to eat some off brand chips we had lying around. Okay I wouldn't say off brand, but it's one of the chip bags that had 'baked' on it, kinda like the healthy school chips.

Their wealth is on the more "rich" side. My dad is a nurse while my mom's a lawyer. It's a bit weird to tell people that your dad's a nurse, as you think it's usually seen as a "woman's" job, but I generally avoid talking about them as a whole.

My dad's always up early to get to the hospital and my mom, she doesn't have many clients but she leaves with my dad anyways. None of them stay in the morning, as, again, they don't want anything to do with me, to which I really do not mind. They could be gone for months and I wouldn't care.

Even though they dislike me, they still care for me in some way, even if they seem like assholes. They still leave money on the counter for lunch, they do bother asking me about my day at school but no matter what we always eat dinner together. Sometimes I wonder why they're rude towards me because it sucks and maybe it's the reason why my attitude is bad.

Our house is a decent size, two floors, 4 bedrooms two bathrooms, a large kitchen, large living room and a decent sized basement. I went to the living room and played down on the couch while watching TV. There wasn't any homework and if there was I'd be sure to rip it up, because c'mon it's the first day.

I heard the front door open, and in came my parents, however someone else walked in with them. They were laughing loudly, probably at something my dad said, and they walked into the kitchen.

"Would you like to meet our daughter? She should be home from school by now." My mom's voice asked the stranger.

"I would be delighted to." His voice was soft and almost carefree.

"(Y/n)! We're home, and there's someone here for you to meet, come say hi!" My dad yelled up the stairs expecting me to be in my room. I walked out from the living room into the hallway.

"I'm right here, I was in the living room waiting for you guys actually." I wiped my hands down on my sweatpants, getting rid of any potato chip crumbs. "What's going on anyways?" I looked between my parents and the man who was standing next to them, raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"This is the new doctor at the hospital your dad's working at, his name is Carlisle Cullen." Mom told me in a way that made it sound like she was trying to impress him in a way?

I looked him up and down, honey coloured hair, amber eyes and a kind smile. Cullen. That makes sense to me as the gold eyes stood out to me. I held my hand out for him to shake. "If I knew someone was going to be here, I would have dressed up decently, excuse my attire. It's very nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." I told the man, hoping for him to not think of me as a slob.

"Its quite alright, you did just get home from school, so trying to lounge is acceptable." He sent me a smile, and let my hand go.

"Your kids did start school as well, right Carlisle?" Dad asked him.

"They did indeed, tell me (Y/n)," He looked my way.  
"have you had any classes with them?" The way he said it was almost as he set up his any of his kids to have at least one class with me.

"Uhm, I actually do. I've met Lucy and Alice." I said with a happier tone, not to get on the wrong side of my parents.

"Ah, yes. Lucy is very playful and Alice is almost like a beam of sunshine. I do hope you become friends, moving to a new school is always difficult and such." He looked at my parents who shared a laugh with him.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? It would be rude not to ask." My dad spoke up.

"I would have to decline your offer David, Esme always waits for me to come home before eating and I wouldn't want to impose." He said apologetically.

"You wouldn't be imposing, maybe some other time then? You could bring your kids as well?" My mom asked hopefully.

"That would be wonderful Mandy. Anyways, I must be leaving, it was wonderful to meet your daughter and it was nice company." With that he left, my parents closing the door behind him.

"So, why was he over?" I couldn't help the sassy remark that spilled from my lips. My dad gave me a hardened look. "He's actually my new boss (Y/n), I thought it would be good to welcome him to the town by letting him come over. I'm surprised you acted properly." He retorted to me.

"Well I heard Cullen, and first impressions are everything to you, wouldn't want to disappoint." I rolled my eyes. "Is mom cooking tonight?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

"Jesus Christ. Mother! Are cooking tonight? Or am I?" I yelled to her.

"None of us, I'm ordering out. What do you want honey?" She asked my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't we let (Y/n) decide, it was the first day of school, let's let her choose." He looked at me and nodded towards mom.

"Pizza?" Hopefully she says yes, we never get pizza because mom's always 'Healthy foods, you don't need junk food, it's bad for you!'. So eating pizza will be a huge change.

"Sure, you want anything specifically on it?"

"Whatever you guys want but please no broccoli or anything healthy because you're a health nut." She rolled her eyes at me and held her hand to her chest dramatically. "How dare you, I just want my daughter to be healthy, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yea, I'm a kid, anything I eat will be burned off with my fast metabolism anyways plus I'm always riding my longboard to school, I'd still be burning it off. Dad back me up here." My dad stepped away from my mom and grabbed my shoulders and looked at my mom.

"She's not wrong honey." She scoffed dramatically and left to order the pizza. My dad left my side to go to the living room where I was previously laying on the couch. "Come get these chips and put them away." Following his orders, I put them back where they previously were and called out; "I'm going to my room, just let me know when we're gonna eat."

With that I ran upstairs and to my room, I sat down on the chair in front of my desk and let out a sigh. Those moments with my family are rare, I think they were only put in a good mood because Carlisle came by, for that I'm thankful. When they're both playful, there isn't much to worry about, but when they both come hom from work drained and stressed, that when I get worried. They try so much to shape me into their perfect daughter that they don't really care.

If I do something against them, that's when I'll get punished. I mean all parents do that, but they never hit their kids, only my parents seem to do that. I've never talked much about it to my friends, they're aware of it but if they try and bring it up, I'll ignore them. Anthony's parents are strict but they've never hit him if he did something bad, only told him off.

And sometimes they hit me to release the stress or anger. Why would you have a kid only to hit them? It doesn't make sense.

Not wanting to over think it, I played my music, at a low volume to be able to hear my parents if they called for me. I took out my sketchbook and decided to draw whatever came to my mind. Gliding my pencil across the paper, I sat back to reveal a pair of eyes.

'Eyes? Out of anything, eyes?' Ignoring my subconscious, I dropped the pencil and jumped into my bed, my phone was placed on the nightstand from when I came home. Opening up the screen I see text messages from the group, swiping to unlock my phone, I answer them back.

I then told them what happened when I got home, explaining that the Cullens' dad came to my house because of my dad and asked me if I had any classes with them and how nice my parents were being in the meantime.

In response they told me that they couldn't believe that their dad came to my house and my parents fully expecting his family to come over to eat with them. I told them it wasn't hard to believe since my dad is working for him, but the part of having his family over is skeptical.

I don't dwell on it as it keeps my parents in a good mood, and distracting myself from it would be best. About forty five minutes pass and they call me down to eat with them. With that, I pause my music once more and walk downstairs to the kitchen.

I see my dad paying the man and close and lock the door. Walks over to the table and places the box on it while opening it showing a half pepperoni and half broccoli pizza.

"What did I said about broccoli or anything healthy? You've tarnished the name of pizza." I said exasperated while throwing my hands in the air.

"Its half the pizza, you're the only one going to eat the other half, me and your father will finish our half. Now shush and take one."

I plucked a pepperoni slice and placed it on the paper plate my mom took out of the cupboard and started eating it.

"How was school?" My mom took a tiny bite out of the pizza.

"Well-" I finished chewing. "I kicked Mike out of my seat first period, and accidentally made him slip on my board and that's about it. First day is always boring." I finished.

"Mike Newton? Well that boy's nice, why'd you do that?" She sounded troubled.

"He's anything but, that kid is another species of human." I replied dryly. From this I could see my mom get heated, her face turning a little red and it seems as if she could lose her shit in a second.

"(Y/n) that poor kid probably did nothing to deserve that! You ruin the name of this family all the time with your actions!" She yells at me. Of course, here we go again.

"How do you know that! You aren't there! And to be honest with you, I'm not even apart of this family! I didn't even take your last name, I cared too much about losing the memories that I once had to even consider taking your name!" I shouted back at her, and sometimes I think I shouldn't because it leads to bad things.

She came up to me and grabbed my wrists with such strength I didn't even know was possible, then continued to smack me across the face.

"Don't ever raise your voice to me! How many times do I have to punish you for you to understand that! God knows why I even decided to pick you, you were nothing but a crying troublemaker." She threw me down and kicked me in my side before walking away. As if expecting me to not hear her she mumbled, "Unbelieveable, the audacity of that child."

My dad had the decent to look guilty and without saying a word, I got up and ran upstairs slamming the door. From the bottom of the stairs I hear the witch yell "Don't go slamming my doors or you won't have any to slam! And don't test me!" And from that, I huffed out a breath not noticing the throbbing sensation in my cheek or the bruise that would soon be formed on my side.

I rolled into my bed softly touching my wrists as they were stilling burning from the grip my mother had. That'll definitely leave a mark, I kept saying to myself.

Being too exhausted to do anything, I turned and plugged my phone in and attempted to sleep. It wasn't the worst beating I got, I just know questions will be asked, which is what I hate. I don't like people caring for my well being, and if I ever told I was getting abused, I'd get shook off because my parents are well respected and I'm the rebel teen that deserves it.

Everything about this family makes me exhausted, for once I thought tonight would've ended fine and nothing would have happened, but everytime I'm proven wrong. Deciding the best was to let darkness take over, I did just that, letting it take me into a journey of dreams that I probably won't remember when I wake up.

××

I'm running through the open woods, running from something. I don't know what it is, only that it's dangerous. Why would I be running? Is it an animal? A person? No, there's no way it's a person.

All I see the the trees whizzing by and the darkness surrounding the area. But in the darkness I see.... eyes? Yellow eyes, kinda like the Cullens. What kind of animal has yellow eyes?

Continuing my run from, as I expect it to be, danger, I'm stopped by a sudden force against my body. As I look up, I see the same yellow eyes as before, but the only thing different is the fangs that I see underneath the lips of the......monster? It's the only thing I could thing of.

However instead of screaming, I place my hand gently on the face of said monster, glaring into it's eyes. It's hands being placed on my waist.

It's not a threat, but why was I running?

"I'll always be faster than you." She told me with a chuckle. This all felt surreal, why was this happening and why did it feel natural to me?

"Well it won't stop me from trying." I said out of breath but a smile plastered on my face. I held her cheeks in my hand as I grinned at her.

She makes me happy? But I can't even see her face, it's all blurry and the only thing I can make out are the piercing golden eyes and the fangs.

Wait, fangs?

××


	5. Chapter Four

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

WHEN I woke up, I had a headache. I rarely get headaches, so me getting one now was confusing but it could've been from the slaps my mother gave me. She never goes for the head or face because its more noticeable but I guess she didn't care last night.

Speaking of last night, I don't think I've ever had such a weird dream. The fact that it felt so real was almost mind blowing, but then again lucid dreaming does exist and that's what it could have been. Yellow eyes and fangs? Honestly didn't I had enough energy to even do that, guess I suprise myself sometimes.

I took my phone off the nightstand and checked the time. '7:01' it read, deciding it was time to get up, I slowly sat up in my bed. The pain in my side spiked causing me to groan, however it subsided after a couple minutes.

'Damn that woman.' I thought, she struck me on my side and it's probably the worst pain I've ever felt at this moment. I glanced at my wrists to see them bruised with finger marks. I got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom to see the number she did on my face.

I looked in the mirror seeing the left side of my face bruised with a ring imprint on my cheek from the backhand she gave me. However the other side wasn't bruised and only a little red. I caressed the bruise lightly with my fingertips, slightly flinching from the way it felt. Wonderful. Lifting my shirt, I see the nasty bruise forming on my right side, of course it wasn't the other side. If anyone would've asked, the tattoos would've been covering it but considering it's on the other side, there's no way to avoid a conversation.

I dropped my shirt, running my hands through my hair. This day already feels bad and I don't know if I wanna go to school. Deciding that I should start getting ready, I go back into my room and start looking for clothes to wear.

It'll be covered with a hoodie, but in the moments the school decides to turn on the heater I should have something decent under. Looking through my closet, I find a nice sweatshirt, a black one with a design of fangs on the back with blood dripping from them.

'The irony between that and the dream. Who would've guessed.' I chuckled to myself thinking how stupid that dream was. Finding a nice pair of plain black jeans, I put them on and attempt to find a nice belt to go with it. Once finding one, I loop it around and buckle it, feeling much better as it goes with my style. I look at myself through the full body mirror and find content in my clothes. I took my phone from the bed, my bag from the corner and slung it over my shoulders, I went into my closet again finding a decent pullover hoodie and slung that over my shoulder as well. Picking up my board, I went downstairs where I placed all my stuff down to make breakfast.

I looked in the fridge seeing the leftover pizza. I was disgusted and reminded about what happened last night, I don't think I wanna eat pizza for a bit. I hate the fact that they could ruin anything for me in the span of a minute. I took out the eggs and started making an omelette, quickly scarfing it down, not realising how hungry I actually was.

After eating and washing the dishes, I grabbed my phone to check the time seeing as it was 7:18, the squad will probably be there in a few, so I might as well start making my way there. Almost forgetting my headphones, I run back upstairs to grab them and placed them on my head turning them on waiting for it to connect to my phone. Once it does, I press play and start making my way out of my house.

I locked the door and started pushing off the driveway down the marvelous hill, however today it seemed God wasn't on my side today as there was a rock that caught my wheel and I ended up launching forward.

On instinct, I put my arms out in front of my while I rolled down the small hill. As soon as I stopped rolling, I had little time to react to my board rolling down the hill heading my way. This lead to it striking my side where I was bruised, and from that I flinched and hunched over on my other side gripping it to try to get the pain to subside.

After a bit it finally went away and I finally sat up on the side of the road to examine the other cuts I got. I lift my hands, small scrapes, nothing serious checking the back of my hands I see more scrapes on my wrists which caused even more pain. I shook my head and started to get up, this is where I was given my first issue, my side was hurting too much to get up. I looked around for my phone, when I spotted it close to the middle of the road.

Panic was all I felt when I saw it, i jumped up from my spot ignoring the pain and went over to my phone to see if it was okay. When I flipped it over I felt relief wash over me when I saw it wasn't smashed. A couple of scratches but it'll live.

"Oh thank God." I said to no one in particular. I slowly made my way to where I crashed and sighed. My side hurts to much to aknintue riding, its walking from here. I checked the time thanking myself that I decided to leave a little earlier. It read 7:30.

I picked up my board and my bag and looked around for my headphones, when I found them I was in complete distress.

They broke. They literally broke. One of the sides wasn't even there, it was somewhere in the grass on the side of the road. That's when I lost it, I threw them to the ground with so much force breaking them even more. It shattered to pieces, I ignored the pain in my side as I watched the pieces fall from the now completely destroyed headphones.

I gripped my hair with my right hand attempting to alleviate the stress but it wasn't working. Opening the bag, I found one of my disposable vapes. I never usually carried anything on me because I didn't want people to ask me if I had anything they could smoke. It was only meant for me and my friends. I kept one on me for emergencies though, and right now its seeming like an emergency.

I brought it to my lips, seeing the blue light pop up on the end of it. It tasted like minty strawberries. I immediately started relaxing, I never smoked in the house, too afraid my parents would smell it, even with the windows open they could smell it. I released the smoke from my lungs and took another one to ensure relaxation, then I put it back in my bag.

Took my hair out of the really messy bun it was in to redo it into a more appealing messy bun. I looked down at my clothes to see the damage. My pants had a rip on the right side where my calf is. No scratches, just a rip. My hoodie had a couple holes where my sleeves were and that was about it.

Picking my board once again, I slung it over my shoulder, I didn't wanna hold it against my side not wanting to feel that pain. When I entered the parking lot I immediately went to the back where the rest were. They looked up noticing my dishieveld clothes.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, plus you're here early." Klaus joked with me, hitting my shoulder a little.

"Woah (Y/n) are you okay?" That was Anthony.

"Does it look like she's okay?" Rhea butted in.

Krista was about to start fighting them, until a loud exhaust was heard. Not wanting my headache to be any worse, I covered my ears, as soon as I did that I felt more relieved. It stopped just as soon as it started, and when I looked over to the suspects I see no one other than the Cullens. Removing my hands from my ears, I rolled my eyes as they all started to get out of their respectful cars and huddled in a corner.

"What happened?" Krista's voice whispered almost as if she was talking to a child. That's when I noticed I was holding onto my wrists.

"God decided today wasn't my day, I fell, ripped my clothes and uh broke my headphones." Their eyes fell to my bare neck only seeing the start of my tattoo. which was barely visible from behind the hoodie it was almost covered by.

"Where're the headphones? They couldn't have shattered." Her voice was still soft, her caring nature relaxed her stoic mom attitude.

"They snapped, and then coincidentally so did I. I smashed them into pieces because I couldn't control my anger. I don't even know why I get worked up over this!" I raised my voice towards the end of my sentence feeling frustrated at myself for letting my emotions get the best of me.

"Something else happened, you don't just lose it like that." Rhea sounded stern, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Spill it, right now."

"Nothing happened, I just lost my shit over a pair of headphones." After saying that, I subconsciously rubbed my hands over my wrists. They looked down notcing the movement and with haste, Krista grabbed my hands softly to look at them. She ran her fingertips over the scratches before moving to the bruises, softly putting pressure on them causing me to flinch at the sudden pain and reminder of what my mother did.

Taking my hands away, I looked towards the ground. "What actually happened (Y/n)?" I didn't want to answer her so I kept quiet. She lifted my head up and that's when they finally saw the bruise on my cheek with the almost antagonizing ring indent just sitting next to my lip. Krista let out a small gasp gap started caressing her thumb over my cheek, again I flinched away and stepped back.

"Look, I said nothing happened for a reason, I don't wanna talk about it, so can we drop it?" I stressed more. "Alright, we'll leave it. But take the hoodie off, it looks bad." Her voice hardening like a mother's tone again. That's what made me feel better, they always know what to do, if we ask to drop something, they'll drop it so fast it's like it wasn't even a conversation.

We all had our downfalls, we all knew how to act around each other. Today was just my downfall, they could have one the next day and we would do the same thing if that person felt they wanted to drop the conversation.

"Yeah..." My voice trailed off. I then took the collar of my hoodie in both my hands and started removing it from over my head, my sweatshirt rode up, showing a bit of my bruise on my side. They however ignored it, as I asked them to drop any questions. Getting the hoodie off was a but of a challenge as my side was still in pain, fighting through it though, I was able to get it off.

"Uhm, does anyone have advil, tylenol or anything? I got a killer headache right now." I asked putting my fingers against my temple hoping to relax the oncoming headache.

"Yeah I do, one second." Anthony said fishing it out of his backpack. He pulled out a advil container and placed two pills in my hand. Taking the water bottle from the side of my bag, I opened it, drinking some then placing the pills in my mouth before flushing them with water. Finishing the rest of the water bottle, I threw it in the trashcan next to us, and put my fingers back to my temple. 

"The bell's to ring soon, wanna drop Ant off and be late to first period?" Klaus suggested.

"You know me so well." I put on a small smile and we started walking towards the school. Before we got to the entrance, I was grabbed by my wrist and from that I recoiled back from the hand. Bringing my hand up to my chest, I look towards the culprit with a glare, that glare softens when I see that it was the shortest Cullen.

"M'sorry Alice. What can I help you with?" I mumbled to her. She glanced at my wrist with concern but quickly shifted her eyes back to mine.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say 'hi' before you went in. So hi." She gave me a wide smile and only giggled at my questioning gaze. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, see you later? What the fuck?" I replied back and whispered the last part under my breath. I was confused, I met this girl yesterday and she wants to associate herself with me. Talk about suicide.

I walked into school and dropped Anthony off as well as the girls and I was walking the hallways with Klau, we had time to kill, the bell run and we weren't in a hurry.

"So... Alice huh?" He chuckled with the insinuating statement.

"No, well." I thought about it. "She's different I guess, I don't know anyone willing to take interest in me or us I guess? It's weird how confident she is, not a bad weird but a good weird and I guess I just like it?" I started rambling, and Klaus had to stop me from continuing by laughing.

"That's the first time you've ever rambled about a girl. It's cute, it's a different side of you I've never seen before." I smacked his shoulder while his eyes looked at me with adoration.

"You're unbelievable, I just met the girl, leave me alone." I scowled towards him. "That doesn't mean you won't fall for her once you get to know her." He teased.

"Who said anything about falling for her?" I knew he was teasing me but I couldn't help but roll my eyes over the stupid conversation.

"The way you talked about it said it all Frau. You aren't as slick as you make yourself out to be around me. I know everything 'ooooooo'." He ended the last part like a ghost. I laughed at him and pushed him away from me.

"Go to class you're late." I ripped a piece of paper from the school bulletin board and crumpled it to throw it at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "No you, you're class is farther than mine, so you'll be extra late." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'll live. Now go, I'll see you next period." I pushed him towards the open door which led to his class before making my way to the closed door of my English class.

Knocking on the door, Ms. Barnes answers and is unamused. However she doesn't say anything and I walk in towards the back where I only see Lucy there. I pass Mike and gave him a glare and sat down placing all my things down.

Lucy looks at me and smirks. "Quite a show you put on yesterday, I enjoyed it. I love the way you called it an accident too."

"It's all apart of the show." I tipped my head to her and looked towards the teacher droning on about what literary devices are to be used for the book we're gonna start reading in a week. I rolled my eyes immediately and turned back to Lucy wanting to start a conversation.

"So uh I don't really know how to start a conversation much with new people, so hi?" I mentally smacked myself while thinking, I'm such an idiot. Lucy found this funny though as she let out a laugh.

"Yeah I can tell it's all good. You're usually wearing headphones, speaking of, where are they? You left 'em at home or something?" She asked curiously, while glancing at my bare neck for a second.

"They broke." I told her shortly not wanting to explain the tragedy of my headphones. "Is that so? You don't even have a back up?"

"Nah, they usually never break which is why I was suprised when it happened." I said nonchalantly wanting to desperately drop the conversation from my headphones to something else.

"Ah well that sucks, you should always have a second pair around." Well she's right, I should've had a back up, why didn't I think of that?

"You aren't wrong. I'll just end up getting another pair soon enough to be honest. It is what it is, I could survive without music for a bit." I shrugged at her. She looked at my neck again then to my collar bone before asking,

"Nice tattoo, how long did that take?" I touched my collar bone and trailed my fingers up to my neck. "Two sessions, I had them done separately so it didn't cause much stress or pain to the skin. We did the collar bone first because its supposed to hurt less than the neck but I found it much more unbearable compared to the neck peice." I explained to her.

"Do you have any more?" Did she not see my entire sleeve? I'm pretty positive I was wearing a t-shirt yesterday.

"Yeah I do." I rolled up my left sleeve for her to see my arm tattoos. She looked at my wrist before looking at the rest of my arm. Even though I dub them as a full sleeve, there are still parts in between with empty space that I could fit smaller tattoos with. "And I have one on my ribs." I didn't lift my shirt however deeming it too indecent.

"Do you mind if I..." She trailed off pointing her fingers toward my arm. "Go ahead." I granted her permission, with that she placed her cold fingers against my skin and trailed them through each design permanently etched on my skin.

"I wish I could get tattoos sometimes, but I enjoy my skin. That sounds weird I know, but it's what I see it as." She spoke gently.

"I get it don't worry." She looked back at me and smiled and released her hand from the top of my forearm and started to move toward my wrist. She flipped my hand over to where my palm is facing down, she then runs her fingers over my scratches. "What happened?" She asked without looking at me, her tone was cold and almost scary.

"Just fell this morning. Couple scratches, nothing too bad." I sighed out, her cold fingers felt nice against the scrapes and pushed away most of the pain I was feeling in the one wrist. "Thanks." I told her, she looked back up and nodded her head at me. Removing her hand from my wrist, I was able to put my sleeve back down.

"You should be careful."

"That I know."


	6. Chapter Five

××

(Y/n)'s P.O.V  
============

AFTER ENGLISH had ended, I waited once more before leaving to meet with the others. When I did, I grabbed onto Anthony's shoulders and marched with him to his next class.

"Goodbye my dear, I hope class treats you well, I shall see you on the other side." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him a blushing mess. "Why do you torture that boy so much, you know that's my job." Krista told me.

"Because it's fun and I like the reaction out of him. Makes me feel like I'm doing my job right as a big sister or something like that I dunno." I shrugged it off sending her a smile. I made my way to my next class, late as usual, and sat in the back hoping today would go by fast.

××

Getting together with the squad before lunch wasn't really a hassle but kids still decide to walk slower than turtles half the time. Walking to the cafeteria was no different but by then I was more relaxed while talking to all of them. When we got to our table, they sat down for once.

"Why are y'all sitting?" I questioned wearily.

"We're waiting." Klaus started, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "And I think while we wait we can talk."

"What is it you would like to talk about?" Klaus put his hands on his cheeks and rested his elbows on the table. "Oh you know the usual, how was last night, how'd you fall this morning, how's Alice, and what you're gonna think when Mike attempts to ask her out or anyone in general?" He blinked multiple times like he was a woman trying to gain a man's attention.

"Oh my god, shut the hell up. You're more annoying than my parents sometimes." I slammed my head on the table, not too hard as my headache was still lingering.

"What is he talking about? Are you jealous of people talking to Alice." Rhea gasps as she suddenly thought of something. "Do you like her? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." She started fanning her face as if she was about to cry. "She's growing up so fast!" This gained the attention of a couple students.

"Mind your business!" I shouted towards them. "Could you shut the fuck up. I swear. No I don't, well I don't know, I just met her, how do you like someone you just met?" I whispered.

"Ooooo it could be some Romeo and Juliet type shit and love at first sight! Aweee look she's blushing." Krista barged in, pinching my cheeks to which I slapped her hands away. "Stop." I mumbled.

"Love at first sight isn't a thing, it's based on attraction of physical appearance." I retorted. "I'll second that opinion. She's not wrong." Anthony backed me up.

"Why are you guys so interested anyways?" I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows. "We just wanna know what's got you taking an interest in someone, especially a new kid." Rhea piped up.

"Yeah, you never had feelings for anyone. This is practically godsent news." Ant said scratching his head.

"It's because I wait for someone I know will treat me right. I don't wanna use my body like other people do and just get into relationships that ultimately leads to breakups and stressful situations. I'd rather avoid that." I explained.

"You know even if you wait for the right person it'll be just as stressful getting in a relationship like that. That's the experience of relationships." Krista's voice went softer.

"Maybe it is, I don't know. I'd rather not talk about this right now, you guys give me headaches sometimes." I let out a laugh to relieve the anxious looks on their faces. I look up to see the line is nearly nonexistent, so I shoved them up to get food. When they do, I slouch in my chair and put my head in my hands.

'Jesus Christ, why do they have to do that.' I thought, rubbing my head more to stop the oncoming headache. Picking my head up from my hands, I look through my bag to find the vape, picking it out I look around for a second before sneakily taking a hit. I don't want other kids to see this because they'll go rat to a teacher.

I held in the smoke long enough to where when I blow it out there barely is anything. Putting it back, I look up in time to see the others placing their trays down.

"You know this is the first time you're actually letting people see your tattoos on your chest there." Klaus pointed towards the exposed skin on my collar bone.

"Considering I had a bad start yesterday, thought today would make up for it. Plus they haven't seen my tattoos because I got them over the summer. Did you see how many people stared at my arm yesterday. Even Mike stared." I pointed my head towards Mike who was too busy staring at the Cullens to even pay attention to Jessica's rant about how her summer was.

"That's what I loved about your outfit today! You look so good, I'm so proud. Your shirt is tucked in, same old pants but the belt looks nice. You need like boots or something, enough with the Vans." Krista gushed, pointing out everything that looks good and roasting what doesn't.

"I ride a longboard everyday, boots won't work dumb dumb." I tapped her head repeatedly to which she smacked me away. "Then a new pair of nice looking Vans, enough with just black. If you want the girl you gotta change the style." She whispered the last part with a teasing grin.

"If I want someone to like me, their gonna like me for me, not changing my style for anyone but I'll agree for a new pair of Vans." I shook my head. "You driving? If so I believe I'll pass, you're like an angry soccer mom who's always late to dropping her kid off at soccer. 'Yes HONEY, mommy is gonna get you to practice in time, no shush shush.'" I mimicked an angry soccer mom acting like her.

"You're so annoying." She rolled her eyes and poked my side, I yelped and held my side. "Yo relax! God damn, I hurt my side falling today. Fuck." I held my side with a soft grip waiting till the pain goes away before I eventually let go. In the meantime Krista was apologizing profusely. "Don't worry, just hurt a bit. Stop apologizing." I told her off.

"You must've gotten hurt bad if a small poke hurt that much." Ant pointed out at my slightly slouching form.

"Yeah it's already bruised, just hurts when you touch it. So don't touch it." I flipped them off. "Oh would you look at that Mike might try something now." I looked off towards where Mike was and he was, once again making his way towards the Cullens. This was where he looked towards my table to see if I was up to anything and looked down before taking his next step.

When he got to their table they all just stared at him waiting for him to say something. He looked between each female Cullen and then decided to open his mouth, him being loud of course helped us listen in. Our table was about two tables away, a decent space but still easy enough to hear especially when the cafeteria got quiet.

"Oh uh, hello. I'm Mike Newton and I was wondering if I could take any of you lovely ladies on a date. I have anything you could ever want, a good looking face, nice body and let's not forget a decent package." He raised his eyebrows up and down with a suggestive smile.

I was about to get up to insult him but Klaus just held his hand to my shoulder and pushed me back down. "Wait." Is all he said. And waiting is what I did. I stared at each Cullen to see what they were going to do, or if they were going to do anything at all. Then Lucy spoke up.

"No, I don't think I'm interested or ever will be. I'm fine with who I'm with." She then cuddled into the blonde haired guy next to her, him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Mike deflated a little, but looked at the other two female Cullens in hopes one would say yes.

The blonde woman then spoke up. "I'm not even going to bother associating myself with your presence. Its horrid and no one wants you anyways." She said in the coldest tone and rolled her eyes, grabbing the hand of the bigger man next to her and placing it on the table for him to see. From this Mike deflated even more, trailing his gaze towards the smallest Cullen.

"What about you short stack? Don't tell me you're taken to? They always say the best things come in small packages." He shot her a wink, to which she cringed at, but Mike didn't see it, or decided to not acknowledge it. Alice brought her finger to her chin and that's when I felt my stomach drop. Was she really thinking about this? No way, she cringed half a second ago.

Her eyes scanned the cafeteria, stopping at mine and holding my gaze before looking back over to Mike. "Is that what you say to yourself to make you feel better?" She replied, her voice was chirpy as if she didn't insult him. That's when Klaus couldn't hold his laughter and started cackling at the embarrassing comment Alice said to him.

"Bro she burned you so bad! Ha ha ha! Oh my god, you see, girls don't even like you man, you're so full of yourself!" He started holding his stomach barely getting the words out, I followed suit chuckling with him and so did the rest of the squad. Everyone looking at us like we're crazy for laughing at Mike.

Seniors started laughing and juniors couldn't even bother caring. The biggest Cullen and Lucy started laughing at Mike and high fived their smallest sister before shooting a smirk towards him. "That is a no, off you go, I wouldn't want to embarrass you any further." She shoo'ed him off with the flick of her hand and he returned to his table with a bright red face. He looked over at our table seeing our laughter and that's when he must've lost it because he started stomping his way over to our table.

"What the fuck are you all laughing at?!" He yelled at us attempting to intimidate us, however it'll never work. "What do you think? Are you deaf as well? That was the funniest shit I've ever seen! She got you good and you actually have the decency to think you're better than us by trying to intimidate us because we're laughing?!" Klaus responded back, his face getting a little red.

Mike took Klaus' shirt collar and tried to drag him out if his seat. Klaus however didn't take shit from anyone especially some prissy stuck up popular boy. He pushed Mike's hands off of his shirt and promptly told him; "Get your hands off me, and don't ever think about touching me!" Then pushed Mike back.

As Mike was about to retaliate, I got out of my chair and pushed him and Klaus back. "Look boys, you're both pretty but don't wanna fight here. I mean I kinda do but that's besides the point. Just because your dumbass can't handle a joke, doesn't mean you have the right to lash out on someone else. Now back the fuck off before we actually have some real problems." Luckily he listened to me and stepped back.

"You want a fight? You got one. After school." With that he left back to his table. I rolled my eyes and looked back over to our table. "Let's go, the air here is too toxic for me." I said loudly for Mike to hear. I picked my stuff up and headed towards the door not sparing a glance at anyone in the cafeteria. The others left to follow me soon after.

We started walking down the hallway towards Ant's class. "Are we really gonna fight him?" Klaus spoke as we leaned against the lockers next to the door. "I dunno." I shrugged. It wasn't my intention but if he throws the first punch I'm all in.

"It depends if he gets his friends involved, if he goes for you, it's your fight, if he goes for me, its mine. His friends try something, we get involved." I told him. "And Ant, don't get involved. Stay the furthest back, even if it means sticking with the new kids."

"Okay (Y/n), I trust you." He stuck his hand out and I gently grabbed it before letting go. The bell then rung and we got Anthony into class then went to be late for my class. When I walked in, the history teacher was chill, as I've said before that he might be my favorite, he's already proving my point. I went down to the back where Alice was waiting for me, sat down and dropped all my stuff to quickly look at her.

"Nice job at lunch Ace. I didn't think you would have it in you." I quickly told her, my face lighting up remembering the shade she threw towards Mike. She raised an eyebrow to my response, in return I responded; "What?"

"Nothing, you called me 'Ace', what does that mean?" She asked curiously. I called her Ace? That was a completely subconscious response. "Uh you know, I didn't even realise I called you that. Well your name is Alice and if you remove 'L' and 'I', you get Ace. I won't call you that though, sorry it slipped I guess?" I stuttered over my words, apologizing before looking at the front.

"It's okay, its quirky, I like it." She said cheerfully, gushing over her new nickname. "I've never had anyone call me that, guess there's always a first for everything."

"You're quirky." I blurted before covering my mouth and face to escape embarrassment. "I didn't- It wasn't- It's not a bad thing." I spewed out finally. What was wrong with me. She started giggling softly, trying not to cause much attention, the class was fairly loud as the teacher didn't want to start anything until next week.

"Relax it's okay, I'm used to being called that." She smiled and opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off. "I really didn't mean like a bad thing, you're very cheerful and it brightens my day to see you smile. Wow that really sounded weird." I mumbled the last part to myself hoping she didn't hear it but she did.

"It wasn't weird, you're okay. You aren't offending me in any way, unlike the kid at lunch, you're very funny." She rolled her eyes when she spoke of Mike, which reminded me of the potential fight I'll have with him or his friends. "Oh Mike, yeah. Saved you guys the first day and unfortunately he made it in one piece to your table today. I would apologize for him but I can't even stand him." I shuddered as a response of thinking i could associate myself with him.

"You're fighting him after school right?" She sounded worried, voice straining as if silently asking me to not. "Well it depends if he throws the first punch at me or Klaus and if his friends get involved. I wouldn't worry about it, he throws like a sissy, nothing I can't handle." I tried reassuring her, to which she still seemed on edge but accepted my reassurance.

She decided to change the subject, taking an interest in my tattoos much like her sister. "I like them." She blatantly spewed. Confusing me I let out a 'huh' and then quickly caught on. "Oh, my tattoos, you confused me for a second. Yeah, they're pretty dope."

She asked almost the same question as her sister but couldn't stop staring at them. "Did they hurt? I saw your arm covered in them yesterday, did all that hurt? Did it take forever and do you have more? Can I touch them?" She shot question after question, taking serious interest in them.

"Slow down Ace, you make it seem you haven't seen a tattoo before." I chuckled at her, using the new nickname. "Yeah they hurt but when you get used to it, it doesn't really. My whole arm is covered. well basically covered. It did take a bit, I do have another one and if you want to." I answered her questions to the best of my ability. I rolled my sleeve up to let her see my arm and she gently took it in her hands tracing the patterns with both thumbs.

"You ever wanna get tattoos? With all those questions I would assume you would." I asked her while she stayed entranced. "No, I never want tattoos, I like seeing them on people, and I love tracing them, almost like I made them myself."

"You know your sister was curious too, she found them interesting as well. She also said she doesn't want tattoos either. I understand the feeling though." I informed her that her sister took an interest in them and that's when she moved her head up to look me in the eyes. "Lucy?" She asked. "Yeah." I stated. She nodded her head before moving her eyes down to my neck and collar bone. "Can I touch those ones?"

"I don't see why not, you'll just have to get closer." I shrugged not minding her liking my tattoos. She leaned over, scooting her chair next to mine to get closer to me. I moved to face her and we sat where her right knee was touching my left thigh and her left knee was just touching my right knee. She leaned over and started touching my collarbone with delicate but cold fingers. I got used to her touch so the cold didn't bother me that much, she continued to run her fingers up to my neck. Her thumb was resting on my cheek while the other fingers trailed across the design and one hand was holding onto my knee to keep balance from falling over.

"Why would you get one here? I find it a very intimate spot." She whispered as she was relatively close to me, focusing her gaze on my tattoos. "Thought it would look good. Too intimate for you?" I laughed under my breath.

"No, just fine." She took a breath in and glanced at my eyes, "They do look good there." She removed her hand from my face and knee and leaned back. I then released a breath I didn't know I was holding. What is she doing to me? This is so stupid. She started running her hand down my arm once more stopping at my wrist, much like her sister. "What happened?" Curiosity always gets the best of people. "I fell this morning." She then saw the bruise on my cheek, it was fading with the imprint of my mother's ring was still visible. Her face had a frown upon it, and she put her hand on my cheek, her thumb running over the bruise. "Also happened when I fell." I lied. She then dropped her hand allowing me to also pull down my sleeve.

"You seem to always get into trouble. You can't help that can you?" She gave me a grin which made me smile a little. "Yes ma'am." I responded. "Happens to the best of us."

"I'm sure it does." With that we continued small conversation, getting to know each other. What's your favorite colour, what do you wanna be when you grow up, etcetera, etcetera. When the bell rang, I said my good byes and headed towards my math class. Once getting there, I was met with the sight of a nervous Anthony and pissed Rhea. Klaus and Krista were stoic as always. I sat down but as soon as I was about to talk, our math teacher decided to start a lesson, groaning I looked back to her rolling my eyes. I hate math and I think I always will.

Klaus passed me a note while we were listening to the teacher. 'What happens after school?' It read. I started writing a response back. 'We walk out like always and if something happens, it happens.' I wrote back.

He nodded his head at me and I thought to myself. I never really gotten into a fight with Mike, sure we had our shoves and trips but not really a fist fight. Klaus is scared he'll hurt me bad or he himself will hurt Mike bad. A fight is a fight and if you can't avoid it, you hold your ground. Class was finishing up, only two minutes left till the bell and I can see Ant's leg shaking up and down from anxiety. When the bell rang I let out a huff not really wanting to get into a fight on my first day, and also considering my side was gonna be my downfall.

"Guess we'll see where this'll lead us." Krusta said as we started our way through the almost empty halls to the parking lot. "Yep." Was all Klaus said.


	7. Chapter Six

××

(Y/n)'s P.O.V  
============

WE WALKED out of the doors leading into the parking lot, as we were passing the Cullens, Alice came up to me and stopped us. "Try and avoid this fight, please?" She asked. "No promises, but I have a favor to ask, only if you want to though."

"Depends on what it is." She told me promptly. I looked down at her a bit, I was around 5'6 while she was close to 5'3. A couple inches shorter but still allowed me to look down at her a bit. "Can Anthony stay near you guys, if there is a fight?" She looked over at said boy who was fiddling with this thumbs while looking down shyly. Alice looked back to me putting her finger on her chin as if she was thinking much like she did back at lunch. "Hmm, one condition." I raised my eyebrow at her as she smiled brightly at me. "You have to let me touch your tattoos whenever." That's it really? Thought it would've been something worse. "Okay deal, I can work with that." I smiled back.

"Okay stay with Alice please if there's a fight." I told Anthony with a soft voice. Just when I say that, Mike shows up. "So you decided take the chance to get my girl?" He yelled towards me, to which I rolled my eyes as well as Alice. "I'm not even your girl and I don't ever want to be." She said, venom lacing her voice, and grabbed my hand. I saw confused as to why she did but that was until I saw Mike move his eyes from mine to our interlocking hands and his eyes hardened. "You're an asshole (L/n), laughing at me and embarrassing me even more."

"Look man, its not my fault you got rejected, to be honest even if you did get accepted, I would always think they could do better than you." I raised my free hand up while shrugging my shoulders. "Like you're any better. At least I don't get hit." He said with a sly smirk, most people don't get what that means, I however got it as soon as he said it, my anger started rising. I clenched my left hand as Alice held my other one, squeezing it as if she's was sensing my anger, this calmed me down. I rolled my eyes at him, not bothering to say anything.

He took this as a challenge and yelled back to me. "Look at you, going soft for my girl. Didn't know you were a homewrecker." Alice started getting upset from this and in order to try to calm her down I squeezed her hand back and shook my head. She ignored me though and told Mike off once more. "What part of 'I'll never be your girl' do you not get? Is your brain smaller than your penis or do you have a hard time understanding things?" Most of the parking lot was quite so everyone heard her outburst. Mike's face started getting red due to anger and he was seconds from bursting.

"What's got you protecting this little dyke anyways?! She's a disgrace to humanity and doesn't deserve to be alive!" He started stalking closer to us, fists clenched at his side, ready to throw a punch. My gut gave me a feeling and I removed Alice from me and pushed her gently towards my friends, nodding them to move while I duck a punch Mike threw at me.

He started circling me as I start doing to same to him, his fists are now in front of his face holding a stance while he starts moving around. "You know you're also a disgrace to humanity too, just my OPINION though!" I belted out 'opinion' as he threw a punch and narrowly dodging it. "I don't wanna fight but you are making this so hard." With that I threw a punch towards his face, getting his cheek as his head whipped towards the left.

"Ohohoho that felt nice." I stated rubbing my knuckles from the pain I felt. I saw his friend Tyler trying to intervene, Mike saw this and told him to back off. "Let's go princess, land a punch." I mocked him. He went to throw a punch again, missing as I ducked once more but he slung his leg out tripping me. "Get knocked down, get back up." I mumbled as I rolled to get out of a kick he sent, getting back up I immediately am struck in the jaw by one of his fists. Stumbling back I held my jaw.

"C'mon princess, land a punch." He imitated me, this allowed him to get distracted to which I landed two shots to his stomach before landing one just above his eyebrow. He came back throwing another punch to my face before getting Tyler in to hold me. Tyler came in behind me and locked his arms under my arm and over my head, Mike came over and stopped right in front of my face. I looked over to the others to see them holding Rhea back waiting for me to say something. From the corner of my eye I see Mike slip on a silver piece of jewelry on his knuckles, then Tyler dropped me from the head lock and backed up.

"Just gave me enough time to put this on." He flaunted his knuckles showing two rings, one on his pointer and the other on his middle. Throwing another punch at me, I dodged trying not to get hit with the rings on my face, quickly he threw another one, landing a shot on my lips. Feeling liquid come down from them, I brought my hand up seeing blood, feeling myself losing my cool. I pounced on him pushing him down to the ground started blindly punching his face as I only saw red. It wasn't until I felt a searing pain on my side did I stop, Tyler had tackled me from my bad side making me groan in pain.

Pinned my arms to the side and waited till Mike got back up. When he did, he wiped his nose and mouth from the blood that left the broken skin. "Get off her." Commanding Tyler, he got closer seeing me immediately go to holding my side and smiled. He sent a kick to my side which made me curl as I let out a grunt. Laughing, he did it again and again, all I felt was pain on my side and I couldn't care about the dried blood on my lip or the numbing pain on my face and knuckles. Tears clouded my eyes but I refuse to let them fall, waiting for him to continue, he didn't get to though as he was tackled by Rhea. I only saw her blurry figure as I turned my head towards her.

Tyler went up to take her down but he was soon taken out by Klaus who didn't even give him mercy and started beating him down. Getting back up from Tyler, he went to Rhea who kept punching Mike in the stomach after doing a number on his face. "...off him, it's done." I heard muffled talking from him. They looked over to me before running over.

"Yo, you good?" Klaus asked. "Of course, gimme a second. He did a number on my side, shit hurts." I groaned out, closing my eyes for a second before opening them. They went to pick me up but I waved my hand and sat up. Standing up on shaky legs, I made my way to where Mike was groaning in pain and spit on him. "Fuck you." I said to him before kicking him in his side, in response he let out a small cry. "Doesn't feel too good does it." With that, I left him going over to where Anthony and Krista were and she shit her hands up to my side, silently asking for permission to lift my shirt.

She started lifting my shirt and I sent a smile towards Anthony, "Even though you're a goody two-shoes, I would love to see you deck someone in the face." I joked trying to easy the tension from the mess that just occured. Being successful, he chuckled a little causing a smile to appear on my face. I looked towards the Cullens who were a couple feet behind Anthony, and looked at Alice who's eyes were trained on my side.

Looking down, the bruise that I got from my mother was now turning into a bigger bruise from the assault Mike gave me. Krista lightly touched it causing me to flinch, "Don't." Was all I could say, Krista retracted her hand swiftly mumbling a sorry. "I'm tired, take me home?" I asked her. "Yeah." She took my bag and slung it over hers, and Rhea went over to help with my longboard. I looked at Alice again and tipped my head towards her and went over to Krista's car. I opened the passenger's door and got in while they placed all my stuff in the back."Thanks R." I told Rhea as she came up to me. "Anything for you dummy, God knows you'd be dead without me." She laughed out teasing any lingering tension.

Krista got in the car and started leaving the school and driving towards my house. "At least you beat his ass." She told me, keeping her eyes on the road. "And I thought you didn't condone violence? He had rings on and kicked my bad side, who really won?" I asked.

"Well you still, you're the one that got up. You're the winner, that'll tell him to back off of Alice." She sent me a wink and a smile. I rolled my eyes but laughed at it. "She's perfectly capable of handling herself, you heard the shit she said towards him." Laughing at the things she said towards him earlier. "She's got a mouth for a small girl." Krista noted. "Well she isn't that small. She like an inch or two shorter."

"Still short." She pulled up to my house, my parents cars in the driveway. This could go one of two ways, I ignore them for the rest of the night or get caught. I'll eventually get caught but should we delay it if given the chance? Hell yes. "Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow." I told her, opening up the backseat to grab my stuff. I waved her off as she drove out of my driveway and turned to go back into my house, getting my keys out I unlock the door and walk in, shutting and locking it behind me.

I walked up the stairs not seeing my parents and went into my bedroom dropping all my stuff. I'm so exhausted I just want sleep but I can't exactly do that right now. In the meantime, I grab pajamas and underwear and head into the bathroom to take a shower. Checking the temperature, I strip my clothes and walk into the soothing heat the water was giving. My bruise was hurting due to the bew temperature but it didn't hurt that much, I forgot all about the cuts on my knuckles and even the one on my lip so when the water touched it, it stung a bit.

Quickly getting out after properly cleaning myself, I dried off and put my pajamas on. I brushed my hair and put it up to keep the wet from drenching my shirt, and headed downstairs to see my parents. They sat in the living room staring at the television and when I came down they didn't bother acknowledging me, I shrugged it off as they never really do. I made food for myself and ran upstairs with it, I didn't want to eat dinner with them. Not tonight, maybe not ever. I wanna leave, I need to but I have to be patient.

After eating, I went back down and out my plate in the sink then ran back up to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The fight had me tired, so I decided it was the best to sleep, leaving my phone on the nightstand to charge, I closed my eyes to sleep, hoping the pain could leave.


	8. Chapter Seven

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

THE NEXT couple of weeks had passed fairly quickly, the day after the fight wasn't as tell-tale worthy, Mike decided to not bother me for a bit and we both were forced to apologize to each other by our parents. When my parents found out they were pissed and of course another punishment was in order. Alice was worried for the first couple of days because of how bad my bruise was but I told her it wasn't a big deal and it'll heal.

Her and I got closer and with the constant touching of my skin, you would assume we were together. She's obsessed with the tattoos the littered my skin, however she hasn't touched the one on my rib, which I'm waiting for her to bring up. Since I was in shit with my parents I was unable to get money for new headphones and people are getting used to me not wearing any.

So here I sat in my first period class, doodling on a worksheet the teacher gave us while talking to Lucy. We had gotten closer as well, due to Alice's and Lucy's persistence.

"What're you doing?" She asked me with a very bored expression. "Doodling, I dunno?" I questioned back with the very same bored tone. We were reading 'The Handsmaids Tale', it's a good book but it drags in my opinion. She looked over at my paper and raised her eyebrows.

"What the hell is that?" I looked at my finished doodle, it was of two small creatures fighting each other, one almost looked like a bunny and the other a cat. "I dunno what they are, all I know is they're fighting to the death."

"You know what I just realised? We haven't traded numbers." She took out her phone and placed it on my desk, I groaned as a response. "Being friends with one Cullen was enough, why do you bother me so much?" My voice was muffled as I had my head on the desk with my arms covering the sides.

"You're whipped for my sister." Was all she said and I groaned even louder. "Why does everyone say that?" I lifted my head up to see her amber eyes. "With the way she touches your arm constantly and you blushing, gives people the idea." She gave me a devilish smirk that she used when she's planning something.

"Okay fair, but what's with the smirk, you're scaring me." My hands went in front of me to try and protect me from whatever she's planning. "Have you even gotten her number?" I was confused. "Who?"

She smacked my shoulder and then the back of my head. "Who else would I be talking about, fucking idiot" The last part was grumbled but I still picked it up. "I haven't, I didn't bother to ask. Didn't think it was that important." She took her phone back from my desk seeing as I wouldn't touch it, and forcefully asked for mine. By forcefully asked, she took it without my permission.

"What's your password?" I mumbled something out and incoherent response and she asked again. "What's your password and if you mumble one more time I swear to God." She threatened giving me a pointed look. "41103" She gave me a questioning look at why my password was weird to which I looked away and didn't give her a response.

She opened the contacts app and started to put in her number and someone else's who I could only assume was Alice. "Are you texting yourself?" I see her typing furiously. "No I'm texting Alice." She threw my phone to my lap after pressing send. I looked at the message and it read; 'Hey Alice, its (Y/n). Got your number from Lucy, hoping to see you later cutie ;)'

"Lucy! What the hell. This is your sister, why are you so desp-" I was cut off from my phone vibrating, signaling a notification. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Alice, opening my phone I read it.

"What's it say." Lucy dragged the 'a' in 'say' mimicking a dreamy voice. I rolled my eyes at her before responding, "She said 'Hi (Y/n)' with an exclamation mark, then said 'Happy you finally got my number, and I can't wait to see you later' and ended it with a winky face." I told her dryly, however I couldn't help the small smile that crept up on my lips when she replied with the winky face.

Lucy saw this and started teasing me, she poked my shoulder and started saying, "You poor child, you are hopelessly falling for her. Oh how much I love this!" She put her hand on her chest and swooned. "Wait, why aren't you against this?" I asked her.

She stared me straight in the eyes and nonchalantly replied, "She looks happy interacting with you, I don't see the harm in it if you treat her right, so why not help." She raised her eyebrows up and down with an insinuating manner, and in response I pushed her shoulder and laughed.

The bell rang and I picked up my stuff while Lucy waited for me. We started walking together as the others didn't wanna take the time to meet up when the halls were full. I didn't really care because I still knew I would always be late to class plus we all would meet up at lunch and eventually see each other in the hall.

We were walking towards Lucy's class when something caught her eye. "Mmm speak of the Devil and She shall appear." I glanced over to what she was looking at and long behold Alice comes bouncing down the hall towards us. Her face has a usually smile and it brightens when she sees me which automatically makes me smile, which Lucy sees and elbows my left side and mouths 'whipped'. I roll my eyes at her as Alice came up to us, looking at her sister she waved. "Hi Lucy, hi (Y/n)."

"Hi Alice, I'm gonna go meet up with Jasper, so I'll see you both later." She snuck off towards the other side of the hall to find Jasper, and that left me with Alice. "Hey Ace, what's up?" I sent her a smile and she hugged me. "That's new..." I mumbled but hugged her back awkwardly.

"Nothing much. I saw you and wanted to say 'hi'." She responded. "Now arm please." I stuck out my arm for her, she rolled my sleeve up and placed her hand on it. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" I questioned in a horrible British accent.

"If you don't mind. I have to stop by my locker though, if that's okay." I nodded my head, not really caring if we take our time. We walked to her locker and once there she dropped her hand from my arm to open the lock, I leaned against the lockers next to her waiting for her and just staring at her side profile.

After closing the locker she looked at me with books in her other hand. "Ready?" I asked, she nodded her head and took my arm once more. "What class do you have?" Curiosity got the best of me as I didn't know her schedule. "

"Chemistry with Mr. Snizer." She told me shortly, I cringed hard and she noticed. "What's wrong?" Her hand reached mine to hold it. "Nothing, he was my teacher for Earth Science last year, really pain in my ass." I reassured her.

"What'd you do?" I dramatically gasped at her words. "What ever do you mean? I never did anything." I paused before continuing. "Yeah I was late to his class all the time but I had good grades?" She looked at me before scrunching her nose, an act I thought was adorable. "Was that a question or a statement?"

We came up to the classroom and I furrowed my eyebrows in disgust remembering all the times I used to get called out for detention. "To be honest, I dunno." I shrugged my shoulders at her and leaned against the wall next to the door. "You're a mess (Y/n)." She shook her head and leaned next to me, still holding my hand.

I smiled at her until Mr. Snoozer, I dubbed him back in freshmen year, walked out of the classroom and saw me. "Ah Ms. (L/n) to what do I owe you the pleasure of?" His voice was scratchy and overall awful, his button up with his ugly ties gave me PTSD and he still used the disgusting cologne he thought was attractive to women.

I dropped my smile and rolled my eyes before looking at him and responding. "Not here for you, thank god." He gave me hardened glare before seeing the girl next to me. "Ms. Cullen, wonderful to see you. Wouldn't want you to be late to my class, right? Alice looked at him with a smile and turned back to me.

"I'll see you later then?" She questioned with hopeful eyes. "Always, not like I can avoid you, I have a class with you." I replied with a goofy smile. "But yeah, see you later." She let go of my hand and I watched her walk into the classroom, where I caught a glimpse of Krista.

"Don't corrupt my students. She's one of the best in the class." I rolled my eyes at him and threw my hand up. "Its an honor corrupting your students, makes my ego bigger." I turned around and left heading to my next class.

××

During my classes I would get texts from Alice which led to me smiling in class, people didn't see me genuinely smile before so when kids would hear a chuckle come out of me and a small smile on my face, they were disturbed to say the least. My teachers were finding my smile amusing and were very grateful for whoever was doing it because it meant I didn't lash out at other students.

I had started keeping my longboard in Krista's trunk because it was becoming a hassle when I was hurt to carry it, and it's just become a habit now. This meant my arms were constantly free, and the group took advantage of this by linking arms with me, it wasn't annoying, well it was but I didn't mind.

And that's what I'm forced to doing right now. Rhea had her arm linked with my left and Anthony has his linked with my other. They dragged me into the cafeteria which I dreaded because fuck Mike. I was forced into my seat and they went to get food, as quickly as they left was as fast as they came back. "Well that was quick." Klaus placed a tray in front of me. "What's this?"

"I literally heard your stomach echo in the hallway walking here, you never eat lunch and god knows if you eat at home." He told me with a serious voice, I dropped my head and nodded. "Okay." I started eating as they did, after finishing I threw it out catching the eyes of Alice on the way. I winked towards her and sat back down while the others were just talking about random things.

"Then the cops showed up and arrested like fifteen people! I don't know I guess you had to be there it was kinda crazy an-" Klaus was explaining his story until he stopped to see what Rhea and Anthony were staring at. We turned around and long beheld Alice was right behind me. "Hello Anthony, Rhea, Krista, Klaus. I was hoping to borrow (Y/n) for a minute or two." Her eyes peered into mine and I just sat there dumbfounded.

On the other side cafeteria, I saw Mike looking at the smaller Cullen and had jealousy written over his eyes then turned away. I looked back up at her and nodded, muttering an 'I'll be right back', and started following Alice out of the cafeteria and outside.

It was fairly cloudy, like always and the wind was lightly blowing. We stopped after walking towards a tree that sat in the courtyard, she turned around and looked at me. "What's going on?" I asked concerned, I know that there probably isn't anything wrong but she never really comes up to me during lunch.

"Nothing, I'm not allowed to take you for a minute without it being a crime?" She joked, at that my shoulders slouched from being tensed. "You're allowed, just scared me for a minute." She grabbed my cheek and pinched it before saying, "Aww does someone care about me?"

"Yes, very much actually." I said without hesitation and partly without realising it. Her eyes shot open not expecting the honest answer, but an appreciative smile appeared on her face. "I actually wanted to ask I could touch your rib tattoos. I took you out because I didn't want people looking at you with your shirt up." She started rambling.

"Is that jealousy? Green doesn't look good on people but I guess you're the exception." I winked and laughed. "Well Ms. (L/n) I'll have you know I'm an excellent fashionista. Anything would look good on me." She fake flipped her hair as if she had long hair. "I'm sure it does Ms. Cullen." I took this moment to look at her, her laugh sending small butterflies in my stomach and the way she scrunched her nose while she laugh is adorable. The dimples that are displayed across her cheeks when she smiles and her eyes are a ridiculously beautiful colour.

"Answer me." Her voice whined out, breaking me from my thoughts. "About what?" I asked dazed, still appalled by her beauty. "Your tattoo on your ribs, can I see it?" She reminded. Right, I forgot about that.

"Its not like I have a choice, I made a deal with you, remember?" She huffed out crossing her arms as I teased her. "Yeah but I still like to ask for consent." She mumbled out. I started lifting my shirt to show the bits of my tattoo, stopping just below my bra, confidently showing my body.

I've never been self conscious about my body unless I had bruises, but today I wouldn't be showing those off. "You know if you want my clothes off, you should really ask me on a date first." She smacked my shoulder and placed her hand on my side, cold fingers touching my warm skin. "I thought it was just your ribs?" Her eyes trailed down where the rest if my tattoo was covered by my pants.

"Oh, it just ends at my hip," I pulled the corner of my pants down to show her. "You're really trying to get me out of my pants here." I pulled the corner back up and she gave me a look that said 'I would've already done it by now if I wanted.' I did shut up at that look and she continued touching me as I leaned against the tree we were near.

Alice then retracted her hand and pulled my shirt down for me, I watched as smoothed out my shirt and then gave me a thumbs up. "The bell should ring in a bit, let's go back." She told me and started making her way back to the cafeteria, I jogged to catch up to her and slung my arm over her shoulder. "You ain't leaving me behind little one." She elbowed me and said, "You're taller by like two inches, shut up." I laughed and retorted, "Still taller." and gave her a cheeky grin.

When we reached the door, I opened it for her and walked in after. "See you next period." I told her before going back to my table, and they all started giving me knowing looks. "So... you're totally crushing on her." Krista said and the others agreed after her statement saying their own things about it.

"100% crushing."

"She's got you wrapped around her fingers."

"You look like a lost puppy." I laughed at the last one, because Klaus said it so casually. "And she's not denying it. We win." I got up and started leaving the cafeteria, as the bell would ring in two minutes and Anthony always wants to be early.

Anthony got up and chased after me when I beckoned them to follow. "Yeah, I've come to terms to accept it." I shrugged my shoulders not caring anymore. We watched him enter the classroom after the bell run and started making our way to our own classes.

When I got to history I suprised myself by being there right before the bell rang, and the teacher stood impressed. "Guess I don't have to mark you as late." He muttered as I passed his desk to the back. Alice sat at her desk smiling at me, her bubbly personality not failing to keep a smile on my face.

"You came before the bell."

"Wanted to see you." I shrugged being honest, then sat down putting my head on the desk. "I'm bored." I said getting a sense of déja vu. "And what should I do?" She answered with slight amusement. I groaned not caring just wanting someone to entertain me from this lesson.

"I don't know, I just don't wanna learn history now." I whispered then sat up having an idea come to mind. I took a peice of paper and started making a small plane, then took the liberty to throw it at Alice. She shielded herself before it hit her and then proceeded to glare at me. Taking the plane from the ground she threw it back at me and then I had another idea.

Picking out a pen, I started writing on the wing and threw it back to her. She read the writing and giggled softly before doing the same and throwing it back. This continued throughout the rest of class and when we were leaving I had the biggest smile on my face due to her playfulness.

When I walked into my math class and headed towards the back. Shocked by my early appearance, they asked me, "Why are you so early?" Shrugging I sat down and ignored them waiting for the lesson to start.

They didn't need to know.


	9. Chapter Eight

××

(Y/n)'s P.O.V  
============

AFTER SCHOOL ended and successfully made my way home, I was greeted by my parents automatically.

"We have guests coming over tonight, dress up and don't act out." My mother snapped at me. I ran upstairs to do my homework, ignoring the tone my mother gave me. I started blasting music and after finishing homework I saw it was 4pm. She never told me what time but I can only assume around 6 or 7.

I started drawing some sketches on my paper and trying to create them into an actual drawing, only to mess it up, rip the paper and crumple it up, tossing it to the ground. I did this repeatedly and almost losing my mind over the fact that I couldn't get one of the drawings right.

Just as I was about to throw something against the wall, a song came on that I completely forgot about, this relaxed me a bit as I sat in my chair and looked at the ceiling.

'Diamond doll face  
Dreamer girl  
With the messed up coke teeth  
Poppies and pearls  
Wearing in my new cold sweat  
Like some viewed up dead beat minor threat'

I started spinning around in my chair boredly while listening to the song, humming along occasionally until a knock on my door broke me out of my mindless state.

'Knocking? Neither of them knock on my door.' I thought to myself getting increasingly confused. Pausing my music, I got out of my chair and walked to my door and opened it. Which I immediately regret it because the person standing outside my door was Alice.

"What the? Ace what are you doing here?" That's when I remembered what my parents told me when I came home. Not giving her a chance to respond I ran to my desk to grab my phone checking the time. '6:02'. "Oh shit! You're the people my parents said were coming over?" I ran my hands through my hair, I needed to get ready.

"Uhm, okay. Come in, come in, come in." I rushed her in my room and sat her down on my bed. "Feel free to... whatever, I need to get ready before I get my ass kicked." I sped around my room to my closet and pulled out a black button down and some nice pants. I took my shirt off and replaced it with my button down and replaced my pants as well.

I looked over to where Alice was to see what she was doing, she had gotten up from the bed and went to my desk looking at my drawings before taking my phone and pressed play on my music. The song from earlier playing through my speakers, which calmed me and I slowed my rushing to enjoy the music.

'We got the love in automatic,  
Bang bang, now hear me shout it  
Shoot shoot, you better leave or hang on  
Cause we got loves electric magic  
Bang bang, it's automatic  
Shoot shoot, you better leave or hang on  
Hang on to yourself'

I sang along lightly, feeling my nerves relaxing. I finished buttoning my shirt and started putting on my shoes. Alice was watching me at this point, waiting for me to finish as I brushed my hair through and through.

'Friday black out guarantee  
Full of cocaine champagne  
Enter the sleaze  
Passions black tar  
Silver spoon  
On a downer baby  
Fly to the moon'

I tucked my shirt into my pants properly and looked at Alice, singing the lyrics for her entertainment and attempting the rasp the singer has, she took my phone and lowered the music a bit and came over to me. I kept singing and tapped her lips to the beat of the song, she playful tried to bite my finger and I retracted my hand.

"You know you could totally be a singer." She giggled at me. "But you could also use some work when rushing your clothes." She started fixing my collar and smoothing it out for me, then went over to my closet and picking out a black belt with gold studs handing it to me. I put it on and tucked it into my belt loops, looking up at her for approval.

She eyed me up and down, biting her lip and nodded. "You dress up nicely." She told me lowly. I left her side to turn my music off and placed my phone back where it was because I know I wouldn't be needing it. I went back over to her and held my elbow out for her to take, which she did gladly, and walked downstairs with her.

Upon entering the living room, I'm greeted to the rest of the Cullen children, their parents and mine in the kitchen talking about nothing I'd be interested in. When I walked down with Alice they looked at us and I gave them a wave. "Uh hey, sorry for not coming down earlier? Lost track of time." I apologized to them.

"(Y/n)!" I heard Lucy's voice say and all of a sudden she's thrown herself on me into a hug. "Sup bitch." She said. I chuckled before letting her down, Alice had to drop my arm when she jumped on me.

"Language please." I told her gently. To which she raised an eyebrow to. "Since when?" I cleared my throat and motioned my head towards the kitchen where my parents are. "Since I'm home. I'm not allowed to curse or backtalk or anything, or I get in trouble. Strict parents."

I looked over at the other Cullens who were sitting on the couches and felt myself get awkward because I only talk to two of them. Alice and Lucy both noticed this and brought me closer to them. "So guys, this is (Y/n), the one Alice gushes about all the time. And (Y/n) these are our siblings, you already know Jasper," She pointed towards him, he waved and I waved back. "That's Rosalie," she moved her finger over to the blonde, which I gave a curt nod, "Big guy next to her is Emmett." He gave me a smile and waved, I waved back. "And this boy," she pointed towards the last guy. "-is Edward." Alice cut in, with a fierce tone lingering underneath her words.

"Hi, to all of you. Sorry if I'm awkward, I really only talk to these two." I rubbed my neck nervously. "Its okay, don't stress it." Jasper told me smiling. "Not to be rude but I actually have no idea why you guys are here." Alice grabbed my hand and Emmet spoke up, "Neither do we, our parents just said we were going over to someone's house and to dress nicely." He laughed out.

"Wonderful, wonderful.... love my parents." I mumbled, "Do you guys- Are you hungry?" I offered to them. "No we're okay. We ate before coming here." Alice said to me trying to ease my nerves, I let out a breath of relief.

Alice squeezed my hand and I just stood awkwardly. "You guys play video games?" I asked, hopefully to break the tension I felt was forming. A big smile graced Emmett's face and he loudly said, "Yes!" Jasper smiled, not as big but smiled nonetheless and nodded his head. Rosalie just shook her head and the others did as well.

"I've got my games upstairs if you wanna see? Only if you guys are comfortable, we could stay here and... yeah." My face heated up as I noticed I was rambling.

"Let's go see those games!" Emmett said excitedly, I thought to myself, 'This man is almost a comic relief, thank God.' Then Edward chuckled confusing me. I led all of them upstairs into my room and pointed out the stack of games I had in a shelf next to my TV. Emmett ran over dragging Jasper with him. "Oh my god (Y/n) you're my new favorite person!" He told me gushing at the games.

I looked over at Lucy who went over with the boys to the TV and saw Rosalie and Edward standing up by the door. "You guys could look around, I don't really care, sit wherever etcetera." I said gaining my confidence back. Edward went automatically to the corner of my room where I had my bass guitars placed, one four string and one five stringed. Rosalie took a different approach and went to the books placed on my desk, ones that I was currently reading.

Throughout all of this, Alice stayed by my side. I motioned for her to join the others but the only thing she did was release my hand and sat on my bed. My room was a decent size, I had a queen sized bed with a couch to the right and a TV with a couple bookshelves littering around then, LED lights around the headboard of my bed, and my desk and a few other miscellaneous items on the other side.

"Come play with me (Y/n), I wanna see if I could beat you!" He challenged, I looked over and gave him an evil smile. "Oh boy, you won't even come close to beating me." He tossed one of my controllers at me and we started playing some fighting game I forget the name of. At first he was beating me until I turned on gamer mode and that's when he started yelling at me that I was cheating.

"No fair! You cheated!" He whined, this made me laugh and so did the others. "I didn't cheat, you're literally a child, button mashing doesn't work all the time." I gave him a smile and he huffed. "Rose, she definitely cheated." He complained to his girlfriend, she just chuckled at him and said "You are acting like a child." She agreed with me and Emmett continued to complain till I let him beat me.

"Ha ha! Yes, I told you that you were cheating." I rolled my eyes and looked over at Alice who had a look of amusement on her face. "Yea Emmett, I totally cheated." I said with the most sarcastic voice then clapped for him and said 'congratulations you beat a cheater' multiple times.

"I must tend to my other guests." I announced to him and left the couch, Jasper took my spot and dragged Lucy on his lap. She saw me and I winked at her, giving me a cheeky smile and sticking her tongue out in return. I walked over to Rosalie who moved towards my bookcases full of books I read a million times.

"You really like history stuff huh?" She asked me, I smiled towards her, "Yeah I like stuff from the Civil War to like the 40s, everything beyond that is bland. From the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper's head peek over Emmett's shoulder when I mentioned the Civil War. "Some of the presidential stuff is also boring, I'm just focused on wars and stuff."

She picked up a book on the Great Depression and looked towards me. "How much of this do you know?" She asked. "Depends on where." I told her simply.

"Rochester, New York." I gave her a confused smile, "Specific." I looked at the others and they were all looking at me intently, Emmett paused the game and Edward stopped touching my basses.

"What do you know about the richer families?" I scratched my head, "Well there was the Tousse's and Retts', they were the extremely rich, didn't care what they used their money on. Usually owned plantations when slavery was still kinda legal, not really, possible relations to the Kings and Queens of England. Not too sure." I started explaining.

"Then the upper class, just below the rich rich people. They would include the Smith's, Washington's and the King's. They were either bankers, worked for the government or higher military officials." I saw Rosalie tense a little when I said King's. "What do you know about the King's?"

"Not much, Royce King was the owner of a Rochester bank and his son was apart of it too. His son was to be married off but she died, and a couple days later he was found dead as well. That's about all I know." I shrugged my shoulders, they looked at me shocked.

"What?" I questioned. "That was very detailed knowledge on something small." Rosalie answered me. "I didn't think it was something small, I find it very ironic he died a couple days after her. He must've killed her and someone took revenge or something, maybe her parents hired someone."

"Maybe he just died of heartbreak." Rosalie spoke as if defending him. "I dunno, maybe." I shrugged my shoulders once more. "What do you know about 1920 asylums?" Alice asked me curiously.

"They kept anyone there, if your parents thought you were crazy for disobeying them, you'd be sent there. Sane people were sent, insane were, disabled, gays etcetera. Stupid, glad they aren't around anymore." I told them with disgust in my voice. "You know a lot about these subjects." Edward told me.

"That's what happens when I'm bored and my parents are busy doing their own things. And I get bored a lot, beat all those games, read all the books, cooked different foods." I waved my hands around and then let out a sigh, "You guys are actually keeping me from going insane from boredom, everyone thinks of you guys as shiny new toys that they wanna fuck. No one ever wants to see new kids as just new friends to make!" I said exasperated, explaining the mindset of everyone at school.

"I don't know you guys much and I'm not even sure if you wanna be friends but I see you guys as people, friends, not a shiny new toy to fuck with." I finished off. I laughed when I noticed the shocked expressions. "Yeah yeah, deep shit I just said, but hey it is what it is." I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm kinda speechless, but what happened to 'no cursing in my parents house'?" Lucy eased the tension and laughed at my non amused face. "Its my fucking room, they can't hear me." I gave her a cheeky smile. "Anywhere downstairs I can't curse, upstairs is a whole other playing area. My parents bedroom is downstairs and they never come up here. One of the reasons why I didn't know you guys were here."

"They won't call you?" Alice asked me, I looked at her and nodded my head. "They do, I have music blasting all the time, you witnessed that first hand." I blushed looking down a little. "They just don't bother coming up to tell me." I continued and lifted my head back up.

"Your parents must be rough." Jasper spoke, his voice nice and calm. They all looked at me with concerned features. "Yeah, can't do much though." I laughed out hoping to drop the subject. Edward understood this and asked me about my bass guitars.

"You do play right?" He pointed towards them. "I do, not recently though, been doing other things." I answered honestly. "Play something then?" He questioned. I waved my hand at him and shook my head. "Some other time maybe." Alice shot a look towards me and a mischievous smile came across her face. "So there will be another time?" She asked cheekily, I nodded and replied, "Hopefully."

As they were about to ask more questions a knock on my door interrupted. I went over and opened it seeing Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen behind him. He gave me a kind smile and said "I was looking for them, glad to see you all getting along. Hello once again Ms. (L/n)." I gave him a smile in return.

"Awh, are we leaving?" Emmett whined out to his dad. "Yes we are." Dr. Cullen rolled his eyes at Emmett and beckoned them to go with them. "Thank you for your company, I hope my children didn't bother you much." He said apologetically, I waved my hand at him. "You're fine, I like all of them. They're great company."

"Bye (Y/n). I'll miss your video games the most." He said sadly and looked towards my games longingly, when he passed he gave me a fist bump. "I'd like to hang out again." I gave him a curt nod and a smile. "Me too."

The other followed their parents down the stairs and I said good bye to all of them. However Alice gave Edward and look and he nodded towards her as a response. She didn't move her place from my bed and I looked at her confused, the only thing she did was smile and wait for them to leave.

"I asked my parents if I could stay a little longer, your parents are aware too. My car is out front, so don't worry about me getting a ride back." She answered me once I closed my door all the way. "Got ya, when do you plan on going home?" I stared at her.

"Trying to get rid of me that fast?" She teased me and I gave her wide eyes not realising how rude that sounded. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise how rude that sounded, I just wanted to know if you maybe wanted to change into comfortable clothes?" I rambled out hoping to end my existence from embarrassment. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. A dark purple dress that just went above her knees and she wore her signature choker collar, she looked extremely beautiful.

"Not saying that you look bad or anything as well, I mean you look good like really good. It's just you might be uncomfortable after a while.... and you know what I think I'll shut up." I looked down and brought my hands up to my face to cover them. She came up to me and removed my hands and just giggled at my nervousness.

"Relax, and yes, I would love a change of clothes. My dress is getting quite uncomfortable." A let out a breath and made my way to my dresser and pulled out some sweatpants. Then I went into my closet and picked out a shirt for her, she had other ideas as she went next to me and took my sweatpants from my hands.

"I'll take these, and I'll pick out the shirt." Alice then sent me a wink which shocked me to say the least. Here this woman was, making me a nervous mess and taking a step to actually look through my clothes. I shook my head and sat down at the end of my bed waiting for her to pick out a shirt.

She took out a long sleeve that had roses down the sleeves and my last name on the back, then turned over to me. "The bathroom is right next door and I can get you a bag for your dress so you don't have to hold it?" I suggested to her, but she didn't give me a response and simply put my clothes on my bed and turned around.

"Unzip me please?" Her voice was soft but still held the bubbly-ness to it. I sat there shocked until breaking out of my trance. "You- you sure?" I asked nervously, serious nervousness breaking in, and all she did was giggle and nod. "We're both girls, now help me." Was all she said.

I stood up and brought my fingers to her zipper, bringing it down, my fingers just touched her cold skin, sending a shiver down my spine. With that done I sat back down and looked the other way as she started pulling her dress down. I waited for her to finished and when she did she gave me the 'okay' to turn around.

Even with my ugly clothes she looked breathtaking. My long sleeve was just below her waist and my sweatpants pooled at her ankles a bit. My heart started racing a bit more and my face was flushing. 'The things this woman does to me.' I thought to myself.

I mentally smacked myself for thinking dirty things about the smallest Cullen and I shamed myself for it. She walked back over to the bed and took my hand pulling me up. "I wanna see the tattoos." She said smoothly and glanced at my arm.

"Sure, lemme change shirts?" I questioned her, Alice nodded and I went over to my dresser once more picking out a short sleeve tee. Unbuttoning my shirt, I slipped it off and placed the one in my hand over my head to pull it down. Fixing my hair, I walked back over to Alice and she pushed me to lay on my bed. She occupied the space to my right, lifting her head to place it on my chest and bringing my left arm over to start tracking my tattoos.

After an hour I assumed passed by, I started feeling sleepy and with her tracing my skin, made me even more comfortable to fall asleep. "M'tired." I mumbled out trying to stay awake. Alice didn't move her head and kept tracing with her fingers. "Sleep, I'll be right here." Is all I heard and I lightly said, "G'night Ace." To which she responded before I fully passed out. "Good night (Y/n).


	10. Chapter Nine

××

(Y/n)'s P.O.V  
===========

I WOKE up from the sound of my alarm, turning over I set it to snooze as I didn't want to get up. I turned back over and cuddled back into the body next to me, that's when I realised that someone was next to me.

I immediately shot up from my bed and saw Alice sleeping peacefully next to me. Noticing that I wasn't next to her, she woke up slightly and pulled me back down, pulling my arm over her waist. "Don't get up." She mumbled lightly and kept her hand on my arm, closing her eyes once more. "I wish I didn't have to but we have school and I didn't realise I fell asleep on you."

She huffed and turned around facing me, our faces inches away. "Good morning." She said with a smile and I smiled back returning the 'good morning'. We didn't move for a few minutes, when my alarm went off again, telling me it's been five minutes and I should get up. I unfortunately got up and turned it off, sitting up I started stretching, making the weird stretch noises.

Alice just laid there watching me, the smile still etched on her face. "Time to get up Ace, I have no idea what you wanna wear." I told her shyly. She got up stretching as well and quickly came over to give me a hug, burying her face in my neck. "I don't wanna go." She whined into my neck. Chuckling at her I moved her away and said, "Me neither, but we have to. Or well I have to anyways."

She just nodded and stayed standing in front of me. She looked down at my shirt she was wearing and back up at me and simply told me, "I'm keeping the shirt on. Where are your jeans?" I pointed towards the bottom drawer on my dresser. "Thank you." She said as she started bouncing over there.

I closed my eyes and reopened them hoping that this wasn't a dream, and when I still saw Alice I was happy. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and did all the necessities, I left out a new toothbrush and hair brush for her and made my way back to my bed room. When I got back there, I saw all my black pants thrown over my room, my eyes widened as I saw Alice using my full body mirror to look at herself.

"What the fuck...?" I mumbled out. "All you had were ripped at the knee black jeans. I had to find a pair that weren't." She said and started walking towards me. She kept my shirt on and started tying her choker back on, this made me smile as I liked seeing her in my clothes.

"Get dressed, we're taking my car to school." She tapped my cheek a little before making her way to my bathroom. Taking her words in my head, I started changing, pulling my shirt over my head and replacing it with another long sleeved shirt I had in my closet. I picked one of my jeans that she threw on the floor and out them on after taking off the ones I was wearing.

I picked out my socks and then put my shoes on, brushing my hair I picked up phone and started walking out of my room. "Alice? Are you still into the bathroom?" I called out towards her, however I ended up hearing her voice downstairs. "I'm downstairs, I made you food, hurry up!" She yelled back.

I hurried downstairs seeing her plating food for me. 'Talk about wifey material, heart eyes, heart eyes.' I told myself before laughing at my thoughts. She heard and raise an eyebrow, "What's funny?" She said in a playfully stern voice. "Nothin' just something I thought of." I replied and brought my hands up in surrender.

I started eating and when I finished, I put all the dishes in the sink. I noticed that she didn't eat, so asked her about it. "You didn't eat?" She stood still looking blankly. "Ace?" I snapped her out of her daze. "You okay? You left me for a second." She gave me a smile in return, this one brighter than any I've seen.

"Perfectly fine, actually I'm quite ecstatic. Let's go to school." With that she took my arm and started pulling me towards the door. "Hold it speedy, I have to get my backpack, speaking of, any of your siblings going to get yours?" She nodded at me and replied, "Yep! I texted one of them earlier. Also you won't be needing your longboard."

I looked at her confused, picking up my bag from the corner of the room, I walked back over for her to explain. "You're coming over to my house, I've got some things I would like to show you." I nodded my head and we started our way out of the door. I locked it behind me and glanced at Alice who was waiting by her car for me. When I saw her car I whistled, sure my parents had money, but they would never buy me a car like what her parents have.

I got into the passenger's seat and placed my bag in front of me. Alice got into the driver's seat and started her way to school, she was going down the roads with such speed I could've sworn my heart stopped a couple times. We got into the school's parking lot in no time, my heart racing from the intense speed from earlier.

Alice looked over at me, a wicked grin eating her lips. "How was that?" She ask excitedly, she moved her hand from the steering wheel and held my on the console. "Alice... you are... insane sometimes... but holy shit was that awesome." I said out of breath, gripping her hand as I said the last part. "Can we do it again?"

"Anytime you want badass." I scrunched my nose up at the name she gave me, confused once more. "You're confusing me a lot today. What's with the name?" Her eyes widened for a split second, replying, "I didn't realise that slipped. But you act like a badass all the time around other people, I'm sticking with it, whether you like it or not." She booped my nose causing me to scrunch it again and all I heard were her adorable giggles.

She let go of my hand and I groaned at the loss of contact, she opened her door and got out. Following her lead, I left the passenger's side, picking up my bag and slinging it over my shoulders. She came over to my side and held my hand, interlocking our fingers, and pulled me towards her family. When we got there I waved at them with my free hand.

"There you are, you didn't come home last night." Lucy started teasing Alice but I felt the embarrassment myself. She looked between us, saw our hands and smirked. "I see, no need to explain." I wanted to tell her that it wasn't like that but I kept my mouth shut knowing she wouldn't listen to me.

Edward gave Alice her bag and she slung it over her shoulder. "(Y/n), what's up?" Emmett gave me a fist bump and I shrugged my shoulder at him. "Nothing much to be honest. Tired but that's always a mood." He laughed at my response and whispered towards me, "She didn't give you trouble right?" He whispered it loud enough for all of them to hear though. Alice slapped him and feigned an angry expression, I found this adorable though and poked her cheek. She dropped the expression fast and tried to bite my finger.

"Stop." I told her with a warning in my eyes and she rolled her eyes and pouted. "She's a menace, all my clothes were on the floor this morning." I joked and they started chuckling. "She's a fashionista, if you don't have proper clothes, she'd burn all the ones you have and replace them." Rosalie spoke up and had a teasing smile on her lips.

"She didn't burn your clothes, did she?" She continued, my eyes widened a but at this new information. I quickly looked at Alice who gave me an evil smile. "No, and I hope she won't." I said scared at the thought of my clothes getting burned. "Don't worry, you have a decent style. Could be better but you pull off what you wear." She told me, the evil smile still on her face.

"(Y/n)! We were looking for you!" I heard Anthony's distinctive voice call out. I looked over my shoulder and a smile was brought to my lips. He was dragging the rest with him who were too shocked at me with the rest of the Cullens. When they reached us, I waved towards them, from the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie and Emmett look at each other then back to Anthony.

"Hey, I actually got a ride from Alice this morning." I tilted my head towards her and Anthony gave me a knowing look. He was unusually confident today and it's making me proud. The others still stood next to him quietly observing but had the shell shocked look still on their faces. "Hi you guys! You haven't officially met my family yet." Alice's chirpy voice brought them out of their daze.

She started introducing them and I took over introducing each of my friends. Anthony was talking confidently to Emmett and Rose while Klaus was being awkward with Edward, and Krista and Rhea were talking to Lucy and Jasper. I looked up at the parking lot seeing a lot of kids staring at us in shock and jealousy, which I rolled my eyes at.

I felt Alice tug my hand and I looked at her. "What's up cupcake?" I asked. "Talk to me, your friends are talking to my family. So talk to me." She whined and I smirked. "I dunno, I heard a rumor saying that you would burn my clothes." A frown covered her face and I immediately regretted what I said.

"No no, don't frown, I'm sorry it was a joke, I didn't mean it. Please don't frown." I released my hand from hers and brought both my hands to her face and put my thumbs on the corners of her lips and tried turning them up. "I like it when you smile, it makes me happy and a frown doesn't deserve to fit on your face." My voice was light almost talking to a child.

Her face soften and her frown turned into a smile again. "I was faking the frown." She told me, I thought she actually was upset, this was a relief. "Oh thank god, I thought you were mad and thought I actually meant that." I let out a breath of relief and brought one of my hands to my hair.

"I told you I won't burn your clothes. But I'm gonna make sure we get you better ones." I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. "I'm perfectly fine with my clothes, and it seems you are as well because you're wearing them." I winked at her and she scoffed. "They were the only things I had available at the moment." I shook my head at her and interlaced our fingers again.

"I'll drop you off at class or are you fine by yourself m'lady?" I asked in a posh accent to which she giggled at. "I think I'll be fine, you and Lucy should get to class though. I'll see you later?" I looked up at Lucy and she looked over to me and nodded her head.

"Anytime you want." I joked and let out a laugh. We still kept our hands together till we departed ways, Lucy bounded over to my side and we all said our goodbyes to one another. "Mhmm, how was Alice?" My face heated up at the insuinating tone. We walked into class and that's when the teacher stood shocked.

"Ms. (L/n) is early? I have to text the teacher group chat this." She whispered the last bit but I was still able to hear her. My face was still red as I answered her, "Uh- yeah, I am early." And we continued our way back to our seats.

"You embarrass me more than Alice does. And we didn't do anything, she just slept over. I passed out before her so don't worry." She just nodded her head a muttered a 'sure'. "Its also my job as matchmaker to embarrass you." I rolled my eyes and slapped her shoulder. I took the peice of paper from the student in front of me and started doing my work, simple questions were on paper so answering them was a breeze. When I finished, I got up and turned it in, gaining another shocked look from the teacher, I shrugged her off and walked back to my desk.

"I swear to itty bitty baby Jesus that I will slap that smirk off your face if you don't stop." I threatened her, she just smiled at me and said, "I find you and my sister adorable together, I'm not allowed to gush over a blossoming romance?" She had a look in her eyes that made it seem she was reminiscing in the past. I frowned understanding what I said was rude and apologized.

"Sorry, you are, I'm just not used to getting teased." I told her plainly, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You've never gotten teased by your friends when you like someone before?" I shook my head and a smile replaced my frown.

"No, because I've never liked someone. Your sister is the first person to steal my heart." I sighed out, a lovestruck expression on my face, Lucy smiled at my face and placed her hands on my shoulders and shook me.

"Woah, what are you doing?" My voice was shaky as she shook me. "You're so in love!" She whisper yelled at me holding out the 'o' in love. I released her hands from me and shook my head, resting my hand on my face as I thought about Alice again. "Yeah." Is all I said to her.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and we both got up and left the classroom, parting ways at our different classes, which I entered my next one early as well. "Oh my, she was right." He spoke, the only thing I could think of is the group chat that was spoke about earlier. I ignored it and walked to my seat waiting for class to start.

××

As usually I met up with the others to walk to the lunchroom. We were laughing at something Anthony said, our laughs echoing in the empty hallway. As we passed a corridor, we heard light talking.

"...stay still... no..." We stopped at the familiar voice of Mike echoing. I raised an eyebrow to them and they had furrowed their eyebrows all well in confusion. Curiosity getting the better of us, we walked down the hall where his voice was coming from, upon peering around the corner and saw him pinning Alice to the wall with his hand over her mouth.

Anger rose up in me and I booked it towards him, he looked over and saw me, before he could react my fist had connecting with his face and he was sent to the ground. I looked over at Alice and she gave me a thankful look, I held my hand out for her to take and she did. My eyes landed on Mike on the ground holding his jaw, "Don't ever think about touching her." With that I left him on the ground and led the others to the cafeteria.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her before we entered. She just nodded silently and held onto my hand tighter. I walked into the cafeteria with her on my side, we made our way to our table where we saw the Cullens occupying the empty space of our table.

"We decided to sit with you guys now. We thought the table would be big enough." Emmett said and I smacked my forehead. "You're literally the size of a bear, you still think this table would fit eleven of us?" I questioned him with a look on my face.

"Um, yes?" I laughed out and shook my head pulling out a chair for Alice, she however shook her head and waited for me to sit, which she followed suit sitting on my lap. I saw Lucy already sitting on Jasper's lap and understood why Alice was sitting on mine.

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder and had her forehead rest against my neck, I kept her still by keeping my arms around her waist. The others placed their bags down on their chairs and went to get food, that's when I took the time to ask the rest of the Cullens, "Do you guys all walk together to lunch usually?" They shook their heads at different times.

"Usually we're here earlier than everybody else, we don't see the need in finding each other in a crowded hallway just to walk to lunch together." Jasper spoke, my jaw clenched, if I hadn't heard them then Mike could've done something to Alice. "Why do you ask?"

"Mike had Alice against a wall with his hand covering his mouth." This made them all jump up and look at Alice for an explanation. She sighed and started talking, "I was waiting for (Y/n) because I know she meets with the others before lunch and I wanted to walk with them. Mike saw me and asked if he could speak to me, I said no at first but he said he wouldn't bother me again if I talked to him. So he dragged me to another empty hallway and pushed me against the wall, he started telling me that he's the one meant for me and that I should date him. I started protesting but he held his hand to my mouth and told me to shut up, then (Y/n) came in and punched him."

My eyes widened at this new information and as I moved to get up, Alice shook her head. I accepted and sat still. Emmett stood up and went to leave the cafeteria but Rose held him back and shook her head as well. "I'm not going to show him mercy when he put his hands on my little sister." He said outraged, Rose sat him back down and held his arm. "I'll be happy to join you on that one." I told him with venom in my voice and a dark look in my eyes, he looked at him and gave me a nod of approval.

"At least you socked him in the face." He said with a laugh and I smirked at him. "You know it, but he's got more coming." Alice smacked my arm and I looked down at her, "You got in trouble once, don't stoop to his level." Her voice was dead serious, sending shivers down my spine. "No promises." I muttered.

The others came back from getting their food and started eating, making conversation with the Cullens. We started to learn more about them and how they moved from Alaska to here, that Jasper and Rosalie are twins and their surname is Hale, Lucy's last name was Arvada and she was adopted by the Cullens because her family life was horrible. We learned that Edward played piano and was into classical music, Emmett and Jasper were into video games, Alice loved fashion and Rose and Lucy liked movies and music.

We were all in conversation till Mike walked in, I was the first to notice him, followed by Klaus and the male Cullens. We each gave him a hardened look and he noticed Alice on my lap before scoffing and walking to his table. Jessica's voice was loud, "O-M-G, Mikey what happened!" He just shook her off and rolled his eyes glaring at us.

Alice then got off of my lap and pulled me up, taking my bag she gave it to me and put her bag in my hands as well. "We're gonna go to history, I'm sure you guys don't mind." She had her back towards Mike, where she was flaunting my last name on her back. He saw this and jealousy creeped into his eyes, I rolled my eyes at this and Alice was watching me for a reaction. She grabbed her bag and put it on while they all said bye to us, and we walked out and into the hallway.

"What are you trying with the jealousy thing?" I asked her when she grabbed my hand again, she looked at me with a small smile. "Nothing!" She said bubbly, she started swinging our hands back and forth and I shook my head at her deviousness.

We made it outside our classroom waiting for the bell to ring and Alice just stood in front of me, holding my hand close to her. When the bell rang, we walked into the classroom and as the other teachers before, my history teacher looked shocked that I was here before the bell. Not wanting to say anything, he kept quiet as Alice and I made our way to our seats.

"So after your last class, meet me at my car and we're gonna go to my house." Her voice spoke after a bit of silence. I nodded my head at her and watched students file in, one after the other. Class started and she had let go of my hand when we sat down, I wrote down notes every so often to make it seem like I was paying attention. When class ended I dropped her off at her class, making sure Mike wasn't around and went to math.

When I got there, the others started talking to me about how cool the Cullens are and that they're grateful that Alice and I are talking. Anthony started talking about how cool Emmett was and how pretty Roalie was, his confidence while talking about them suprised all of us as he was usually quiet.

Class then started and we were forced to quiet down and pay attention. I was distracted though and thought about how I would handle being at Alice's house.


	11. Chapter Ten

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

I WALKED out of class with the squad and we headed towards the parking lot, we got out and met with the Cullens. Alice immediately came over to me and took my hand, dragging me to her car and not giving me a chance to say bye. She then sped off out of the parking lot and didn't give me a chance to put my seatbelt on.

"Ace! Hold on! I need to put my seatbelt on, you're gonna kill me!" I basically screamed, she slowed down a bit as I put my seatbelt on and cackled when I yelped as she started going faster. In the span of ten minutes we were already parked outside a beautiful home, however I was too busy trying to catch my breath to acknowledge it yet.

Alice stepped out of her car and waited for me, but I sat frozen in the seat as I wasn't used to the speed yet. She came over to my side and opened my door, "Come on badass, a little speed doesn't kill anyone." This broke me out of my trance and I unbuckled and left the car. "No it doesn't." My face had a smile on it and I was still dazed, however the excitement from the ride made me happy.

She took my hand and started dragging me towards her house, this is when I finally took a good look at it. The outside was absolutely beautiful and the woods around it made it more pretty. When we got in, I was met with a woman with a heart shaped face, below shoulder length brown hair and the same golden eyes.

"Hi dear, I'm Esme. We didn't officially meet, but we did see each other at your house yesterday." I stuck my hand out and replied, "Hello Mrs. Cullen, its nice to officially meet you." I smiled at her but she move my hand away and gave me a hug, "Don't call me Mrs. Cullen, like other mothers say 'makes me feel old'." She laughed out and I nodded towards her a smile on my face.

"Would you like anything to eat, a snack?" I shook my head at her, "No thank you, I'm perfectly fine." I told her, she nodded and sent me a loving smile. Alice took my wrist and pulled me upstairs, we stopped at a dark cherry wood door, which she opened to reveal her bedroom. It was incredibly large and held a king sized bet in the middle, her walls were a dark beige colour and her dressers were white.

She led me to her bed and told me to stay there as she went to get something. Her bed had dark purple satin sheets with a black comforter over it, pillowcases the same dark purple. As I waited for her, I continued to look around, she had two other doors in her room, one I'm assuming is her closet and the other one I'm unsure about. She had a couple of books lying on her bed and fashion magazines on her dresser, she had a couple of speakers around her room, much like me and a few old CDS.

Alice bounded back in and closed the door behind her, coming up to me with her hands behind her back. I looked up at her with a smile on my face, however I was relatively confused. "What's behind you back?" Her smile increased and held her hands out, there was a box with a small bow on top. "This," She nodded towards the box. "is for you."

I took the box out of her hands, guilt creeping in my chest. "You didn't have to get me anything." She rolled her eyes at me understanding what was going on. "I bought this for you because I wanted to, don't feel guilty and just open it." I obeyed her command and started opening the box, what laid inside suprised me, it was a brand new pair of headphones. They were the more expensive kind, I only knew due to the quality the headphones had.

I put the box down and stood up, Alice had a worried smile on her face. "Do you like it?" She asked me, I shook my head, picking her up and hugging her tightly, she hugged me back. "I freaking love them Alice, but why did you buy them?" I put her down, my voice full of happiness. "You haven't bought a new pair since you broke them, so I thought I'd buy you one."

"Thank you so much Ace." She gave me a smile and took my hand, leading me back downstairs. We passed Esme and I waved at her, she waved back with a smile. "C'mon, I got something else to show you." She led me into the woods outside her house, we dodged fallen logs and made it to a clearing. It was a small clear pond with a couple fish in it, it look absolutely peaceful.

"Woah, you're really spicing up my life today." I joked at her while looking through the clear pond at the fish in the bottom. "I found this place a couple days ago, it's beautiful isn't it?" I nodded my head and sat down on a the patch of grass near the pond, Alice sat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

We were both silent, taking in the peacefulness of the area, the trees were extremely tall and the plants around us were as beautiful as the next. Alice took her head from my shoulder, I looked over to see what she was doing but she was just looking at me. Taking in her appearance, I noticed how her golden eyes would shimmer from the reflection of the water, her pale skin beautifully smooth and her nose strongly fitting her face.

I trailed my eyes towards her lips, they're shaped with a perfect bow and have an exquisite fullness to them. I looked back into her eyes only to find her eyes looking down, at what I could only assume were my lips. I brought my hand up towards her cheek, bringing her closer to me, both out eyes were half lidded and our lips were inches apart. I looked into her eyes for permission and just when she was about to nod, a snapping sound brought my attention away.

I moved away and looked towards where I heard the sound come from, the only thing I saw was a baby deer and when it caught sight of us it ran away. I let out a huff and ran my hand through my hair in embarrassment, when I looked at Alice she was looking down. I only felt more embarrassment from that and started thinking that it was in the heat of the moment type thing.

Attempting to get away from this situation, I stood up and told her, "We should start heading back, it's getting late and I've got to get home soon." She just nodded her head and lead the way back to her house, tension between us made the walk back her house extremely awkward. When we got back to the house Alice told me to stay out while she got my stuff, she came back out a couple minutes later handing me my backpack and the box that held my headphones.

The ride back to my house was just as awkward and I didn't know what to do. I've never been in this situation before, which makes it all the more difficult for me. She parked into my driveway waiting for me to exit her car, I looked over at her and shit her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, she smiled back at me and replied, "You know it."

I opened her car door and stepped out, before closing it I made sure to thank her before she left. "Thank you again Ace." I lifted the box up, she just gave me another smile and muttered a small 'you're welcome' before speeding off after I closed her door.

When she left, I wanted nothing more than to smash my head into my door because of how stupid I was. I got into my house and immediately ran up to my room, dropping my stuff down, I slammed my door and groaned loudly. "Why am I so fucking stupid!" I threw the box on my bed and slumped against the wall.

"Fuck me." I kept repeating the same words over and over again, wanting to get it through my head of how stupid I was for trying something with her. Sure our relationship was flirty and playful, but it was wrong for me to assume that Alice and I could be something more.

My heart felt heavy at the fact that she didn't look at me the way she did before and knowing that she'll probably hate me, hurts even more. I held my hands in my hair, gripping it lightly before getting up and throwing the closest thing to me against my wall. This just so happened to be a glass picture frame that held me and my parents in it.

It shattered against the wall and I started cursing even more after it broke. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I went downstairs to grab a dustpan and I heard my mom shout, "What's with all the screaming! And did you break something!?" I scoffed quietly to myself and replied, "I didn't break anything and I was screaming because I forgot about some homework I left at school."

"Well stop screaming, I don't wanna hear it." I rolled my eyes and went back to my room to clean the mess I made. I started picking up the bigger pieces before sweeping up the rest and tossing it in the garbage. I picked up the picture and placed in on my desk, going over to my bed I sat down trying to calm my nerves.

I looked over at my phone and wondered if I should send a 'sorry' text but decided against it. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, turning the water on hot, I waited to get in. A hot shower should be what I need to relax, but everytime I thought of something ut would always lead to how I failed to kiss Alice and how embarrassing things will be.

Getting out and drying off, I went to my room and put on clothes. My phone started buzzing which got me confused, I looked at it and saw that I was getting a call from Lucy. I picked up and answered, "Hello?" I didn't hear anything for a bit, so I asked again, "Hello?" Then Lucy's voice came through, "(Y/n)! What's up?" I heard struggling in the background and small grunts. "Nothing, what's with the noise in the background?" I asked concerned, she laughed however and quickly told me, "Oh that's Alice, she's been trying to stop me from calling you."

At that, my heart sunk and I didn't want to talk to anyone. "Oh. Um hey listen, I have to go, I'm really tired." My voice was low, I didn't have the energy to talk louder and my chest was burning with unbearable pain. "Hey, you sure you're oka-" I hung up on her and tossed my phone to the side.

I connected my phone to my speakers and started playing music. The pain in my chest starting increasing so to relieve myself, I picked out a cigarette and lighter from my nightstand's table. I place it between my lips and lit it, taking in a breath I released the smoke and watched as it floated then dissipated.

'So how long did I expect  
Love to outweigh ignorance?  
By that look on your face  
I may have forced the scale to tip'

The sound of Avenged Sevenfold blasted through my speakers and I didn't have anything better to do then listen to the lyrics and smoke.

'I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
I'm not insane, I'm not, not insane  
Come back to me, it's almost easy  
Come back again, it's almost easy'

'Am I insane for thinking Alice liked me?' I took another hit. 'Of course you are, you saw how awkward she was with you after.' I rolled my eyes at myself, release the smoke. 'Emotions like these are hard to feign, why does Alice do it so well?'

All these thoughts kept rolling through my head and I didn't catch a break from them. Every single question was brought up about how Alice was embarrassed about that situation, when she didn't look at me from when Lucy told me that she was trying to get her to not call me.

Unknowingly, tears started going down my face. I put my palm up to my face and felt them slide down my cheeks, I wiped them away quickly. "Tears over what?" I told myself, wiping the rest of them away. I looked at the almost finished cigarette then towards my arm, shrugging my shoulders, I burned the cigarette into my left arm, just above a tattoo on an open space of skin.

It hurt but I couldn't care, it was dull pain. 'Maybe I thought wrong? Maybe she thinks I was embarrassed and became embarrassed herself?' I tried justifying, it could've been right, but maybe I'm trying to reassure myself that it wasn't my fault. I shook my head and threw the cigarette butt out, laying down on my bed, I pulled the covers over me and hope sleep would come naturally.

When it did, I was pulled under unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter Eleven

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I WOKE up the next morning, I dreaded waking up which is why I didn't get up for bed till thirty minutes after. I knew I was going to be late for school, but that was the plan. I left my bed and got dressed in a t-shirt, putting a hoodie over it and putting some jeans on. Once I finished getting dressed, I got my stuff and went downstairs.

Deciding to waste more time, I made a quick breakfast, some cereal in bowl could never go wrong and when I finished I started my way out of the door. I took off towards school, when I arrived the parking lot was empty and I was thankful. I got into the school and headed to my class, I had my hood up and when I entered Ms. Barnes wasn't suprised.

"Ms. (L/n) you're late, why am I not suprised. One day you were early but I knew it was too good to be true. Go sit down please." I nodded my head and went to my seat, where I was bombarded by Lucy.

"Why were you late today? What happened to you? You look like a mess, did you know that? You got new headphones?" I just shrugged to her questions and put my head down, attempting to catch more sleep. Lucy's hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." My chest started hurting, so I put my head back down. I didn't wanna be here, I don't wanna see Alice or any of the Cullens for that matter. The thought of Alice made me scared, would she act like nothing happen or ignore me? Its filled with endless possibilities. Not trying to overthink, I tried sleeping, the teacher didn't care so I passed out. I was awoken by Lucy pushing my shoulder to wake me up, I thanked her and left the classroom heading to my next one.

"Mike tried waking you up earlier but you wouldn't budge." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." And left the classroom.

××

Before I knew it, lunch had rolled by. However I didn't meet up with my friends and changed it up by going outside. Lunch was fourty five minutes, so I can get away with forty five minutes of free time by leaving. I took my board and headed towards the diner my parents and I used to go to, it used to be my favorite place but when my parents gave up on me, they stopped taking me.

When I made my way there, I was greeted and sat down at a booth. A waitress came up to ask me what I wanted, I asked for a soda and a burger, before handing her the menu and waiting. My phone blew up with messages from everyone and I just ignored it. Sure I was being silly and over dramatic but what can I expect when the one girl I liked was embarrassed because I tried kissing her.

I put my phone on silent and ate my food when it came, after I finished my food, I paid for it and left. I was walking back to school when a police cruiser came up next to me. The window rolled down to school Chief Swan.

"Don't you have school?" He asked, I stopped walking and looked at him, "Yeah, I just went out to get food, was heading back right now." He nodded his head and asked me another question. "Would you like a ride there?" I shook my head. "I'm okay, I can walk." I told him, hoping for him to leave. I already knew I was going to be late for my next class, but I thought all the better.

"You sure kid? It's pretty cold out." I pointed toward my hoodie, "Yeah I'm sure. Thank you though Swan." With that he left, and I started walking back to school. Entering the school again, walked to my history class. I was dreading lunch but now I was really dreading this class.

My nerves started kicking in when I knocked on the door, the teacher opened it giving me a look. "Nice of you to join us, go sit down." He said gruffly and I nodded my head, anxiety flooding my vein. I kept my head down when I made my way to the back, ignoring Alice's stare as I sat down. The teacher resumed his lesson and that gave me the chance to ease my nerves, Alice wouldn't talk during a lesson unless we were finished, she was too much of a good student to do that.

When class did end, I waited for everyone to leave and unfortunately that left Alice and I together as I put my things away to leave, she came to my side and started bombarding me with questions. "Where were you at lunch? Why didn't you answer any of our texts? Are you even listening?" She stopped in front of me looking at me with an angry expression.

"I went out to get food, I didn't answer because my phone was on silent and I am." I told her quietly, she was getting me nervous, was she going to ignore the fact that we almost kissed?

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice changed to a softer tone. "Nothing, I'm tired. You should get to class, teachers are gonna be wondering where their favorite student went." She furrowed her eyebrows at my cold tone, before she could ask anything else, I had passed her to go to class.

When I got to math, I was bombarded with the same questions, to which I shrugged off. I didn't want to repeat myself again, I honestly wanted to go home and sulk even more, maybe forget that they exist and be alone. I'll figure it out. Class ended and it signalled the end of the day, which I was ready to leave for home for. We left towards the parking lot, Krista and Klaus started parking next to the Cullens now that they all started being friends. That made me wanna kill myself because I would really have to face Alice.

We stopped in front of them and Emmett saw me and got excited. "(Y/n)! I missed you at lunch!" He exclaimed, running towards me and lifting me in a hug. "I need air Em." I told him as he was crushing my lungs with his muscles, he put me down and the others looked at me. "If you're gonna ask me the same questions, I went to the diner for lunch and my phone was on silent, that's why I didn't answer you." My voice was unpleasantly rough, and I took my hood down to show my slightly messy hair.

They just nodded their heads at me, not asking anymore questions and talk amongst themselves. "(Y/n), can we talk?" Alice's voice brought me out of my bored trance, I nodded my head. I couldn't ignore her forever and whatever she said could make or break me. She brought me towards her car, away from the others and started talking, "Why are you being cold to me? Don't lie." She pointed her finger into my chest.

I sighed at her and started talking, "I thought to ignore you. That's why I'm being cold." Her eyes held heartbreak and it made me feel guilty. "Why?" She asked me in a hurt voice. "When we almost kissed in the forest? I thought you were embarrassed that I tried that with you. And when Lucy called me, she said you didn't want her to, so I thought you actually didn't want anything to do with me." I told her simply, the pain in my chest increasing with every word I said.

She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not embarrassed, if anything I thought you were embarrassed when we almost kissed. I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to make it seem like I didn't like you anymore because if I'm being honest I like you so much. I was just disappointed that we got cut off." She said nervously, and I couldn't be happier.

A smile spread across my face when I heard the words come out of her mouth, "You aren't messing with me?" I said shocked. She shook her head and when I was about to reciprocate my feelings, Chief Swan's police cruiser pulled into the parking lot, stopping just in front of us. He got out of the car and I gave him a raised eyebrow, "Hey Officer Swan, what's up?"

He didn't answer and just gave me a pointed look, Alice held my hand just as confused. "Don't give me that, I was told that you had drugs in your bag, so take it off and hand it to me." He said sternly, this is when my confusion increased, I never had illegal drugs on me, I never counted vapes and cigarettes as illegal.

The rest of our group looked over at us, confusion littered everyone's faces at the officer checked my bag, it wasn't until he opened the last pouch did he find a baggie of marijuana. It was illegal in Forks to have it and especially as a minor, the expression on my faced turned from confused to horrified. "And what do we have here?" He lifted the bag up and shook it. "I swear to God it isn't mine, I never have had drugs on me and I never planned on it!" He pulled out his cuffs, but before he could I looked towards the other kids, my eyes locking on Mike who had an evil smile on his face.

I dodged Officer Swan and booked it over to Mike, swinging a punch to his face. His face turned to the side and he came back at me and knocked me in the lip, opening up the scar from a week ago, and that's when Officer Swan came over to me and held me back. "You motherfucker! You did this!" I yelled at him, he shook his head and played the innocent act. "I didn't do anything! You just came over and punched me assuming I did so I would get in trouble!"

"I'm gonna kill you Mike! I swear to God I will!" Officer Swan started attempting to put the cuffs on me and pinned me against the police cruiser. "If you don't relax, I will pull the taser on you." He threatened me, however his words were drowned out from the rage I had for Mike and I was struggling even more against him. "(Y/n)! Please calm down, you're gonna get hurt!" I heard Alice's voice yelled out, as she was about to get closer she was told to stop.

I stopped struggling as I felt the taser against me, I dropped to my knees feeling the electricity coursing in my side. Officer Swan finally put the cuffs on me and pushed me into the back of the police cruiser roughly. I kept my head down, trying to calm down the pain in my side

I looked out the window to see them all concerned, Emmett started getting angry and was about to charge at Mike but Jasper and Edward held him back. "Let me go! I'm done with him!" Klaus came in and started holding him back as well. "Emmett stop, you'll get in trouble too!" Anthony yelled and Emmett started calming down. Officer Swan handed Alice my bag and shook his head at the marijuana he found. He placed the bag of weed in another bag, then made his way towards the car and got in the front seat.

Alice looked at me through the window, the blood from my lip was dripping down my chin and I wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of Mike. Officer Swan started pulling out of the parking lot and towards the police station, once we got there he pushed me out of the car and into a holding cell, where he removed my cuffs and pushed me in roughly.

"I can't really charge you since you're underage but I'll call your parents and set a bail." I huffed and sat down a steel chair in the corner of the room, God knows how long this will take.

××

I've been in here for a few hours, my parents didn't show up and I was losing hope for them ever coming. I heard the door open in the front of the police station, I didn't bother looking up till I heard the familiar voice of Dr. Cullen. "Charlie, one of my daughters said you had a kid in here with a bloody lip?" His voice was calm and collected as he asked Officer Swan.

"I do, why is that any of your concern?" He asked, his voice rough. "Well I believe she should get it looked at before it gets infected." He played off the mean tone with his calm voice. Officer Swan huffed and started getting up from his desk and stood in front of the holding cell, where he let Dr. Cullen step in.

Dr. Cullen looked at me with a sympathetic expression. "Hello (Y/n), do you mind if I look at your lip?" He asked me, I nodded my head and allowed him to look at my lip. He put gloves on and took a sterile tissue out of the small bag he had. He lifted my chin up and poured some rubbing alcohol on the tissue before dabbing it on my lip. I winced at the pain I felt and pulled away, he sighed and held a grip on my chin as he finished cleaning it.

"How's your side? Alice told me he tased you." I shrugged. "Its fine, doesn't hurt anymore." He nodded and stood up, Officer Swan unlocked the cell and let Dr. Cullen out. He stayed still in front of the cell and started questioning the officer.

"Why was she arrested Charlie?" He sighed and started explaining how I had weed on me saying that's it's illegal and everything. "Did you even check the fingerprints on it?" Charlie looked down guilty and shook his head. "I didn't." He said.

"Did you even bother wondering if the person who called in did it on purpose?" He voice was getting more harder, defending me. Charlie answered again by shaking his head, "I'll go call it in." Dr. Cullen nodded at him and looked at me with a smile and left.

Charlie walked away and made a phone call to who assume to be the person. About ten minutes Mike and his parents walked into the police station, Mike glanced at me in the cell, his smirk fell as Charlie asked him for his fingerprints. When he gave them, Charlie left them for a couple minutes, to what I assumed was their lab to run his fingerprints to those he found on the bag.

When he came back, he nodded his head at Mike and his voice broke the silence. "Well it seems that his fingerprints did come up on the bag and Ms. (L/n)'s did not. Your boy is now in trouble for possession of illegal drugs, he'll be placed in the holding cell until we set his bail." He pulled out his cuffs and turned Mike around and put him in the holding cell and beckoned me out, undid the cuffs on Mike and pushed him in.

Charlie looked at me and gave me back my things. "Sorry (Y/n)." Was all he said, and I shook my head at him and left the police station. It was 6:47 when I checked my phone. I knew my parents wouldn't pick me up so I called the only person I really wanted to talk to.

I heard the dial tone for a few second till she picked up. "(Y/n)?" Her voice came through the phone, I smiled relieved that she picked up. "Hey Ace, could you pick me up from the police station?" I heard shuffling in the background till she spoke up. "Yes, I'll be right there, give me ten minutes." I hummed and hung up the phone.

I sat outside the police station on the steps that led in there waiting for Alice to come. I stood up when I saw her car pull up, my hands stayed in my pockets while I waited. She came out of her car and immediately wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug, I leaned into the hug. She pulled away and looked at my lip, running her thumb over the cut. "Are you okay? I was so worried after he tased you." She moved her hand to my left side where Charlie tased me and I tensed a bit.

"I'm okay, trust me. However I couldn't have gotten out if your dad didn't say anything. Could you thank him for me?" I asked her, staying in her embrace. "You can do it yourself, you're staying with me tonight." I looked at her confused. "What?" She giggled at my confusion and held my hands.

"If your parents didn't show up, they don't care for you or your health. However, when you have a cute, energetic girl who cares for you and your health, who would you really pick to stay with?" I laughed at her and just nodded. "Okay Ace, you've made your point."

"I have your stuff too, which is also the other reason why." She led me to her car and I got into the passenger's seat while she went to the driver's seat. I pulled the seatbelt on quickly as she started the car, speeding down the road on her way to her house.

We got there in record timing like always, and we walked out of her car and into the house. All the Cullen children were in the living room while Esme and Dr. Cullen were in the kitchen. They all looked over at us when we walked in, Lucy immediately got up from Jasper's lap and gave me a hug, Emmett following suit.

"Jesus, you guys really hug strong." I started tapping out, and they let me go and backed up. Dr. Cullen came up to me and started speaking, "Glad he had some sense to him, it's good to see you again (Y/n)." I looked at him in awe. "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen, I don't think he would've let me out if you didn't say anything." He waved at me and embraced me in a hug.

"Its Carlisle, and you're welcome at any time. You're apart of this family now." I smiled at him and looked at Esme. "Hello again Esme." She seemed very happy that I acknowledged her and sent me a happy smile and a wave. "Hi darling."

I looked at the others as Alice brought me over to a loveseat and sat me down, placing herself on my lap. "How did Mike even get to your bag?" That's when realisation struck on Lucy's face. "I'm so stupid! I should've know. He went to wake her up in English this morning, he must've put it in when he came up to her!" She exclaimed and face palmed herself.

"It's alright, we couldn't have known. What matters now is that I'm out and he's in." I told them gently a smirk on my face. "He's in there?!" Emmett exclaimed happily, I nodded at him and he threw his hands up and started clapping while laughing. "He'll probably be out by tomorrow though, Swan said he'd set the bail and I bet his parents would get him out." I slumped even though he got put in, it didn't mean he'd stay there as long as me.

Alice rested her head on my shoulder and I responded my securing my arms around her waist, she happily sighed and cuddled closer to me. "How did it feel to get tased?" Rose asked cheekily, a mischievous smile across her lips. "Hurt a lot, felt like a lightning bolt." I felt the phantom pain of it and touched my side for a second, scrunching my nose before shuddering. She laughed at my reaction and I rolled my eyes at her. "I hate you sometimes." She shot me a look, "And I never liked you."

I shook my head and let out a laugh at Rose's attitude. "Let's watch a movie! I bet prison has made (Y/n) miss movies and actual technology." Emmett said enthusiastically while turning on a movie, I looked at Alice and moved slightly to lay down on the couch to get comfortable, she moved down with me and laid her head on my chest.

As the movie started playing, I felt Alice move closer to me, placing her head on my collar bone and moving her arms around my stomach. I just wrapped my arm over her waist and held her closer to me, feeling content with her next to me. Throughout the movie, I would steal glances at Alice to see if she was comfortable, she stayed in the same spot not moving a muscle.

When the movie finished Alice peeked at me slightly and noticed my tired eyes, it was around eight by now and with all that happened to me, I was feeling extremely tired. She sat up and held my hand, bringing me up from the couch, I waved good night to everyone and they responded back as Alice dragged me from the living room to her room.

When we made it to her room, I dropped on her bed face first, basking in the fact of how soft it is. I heard giggles behind me coming from Alice, so I turned around and faced her. She had just closed her door and walked up to the closet where she was getting out a shirt and sweatpants for me, then started playing some soft music on her speakers.

I got up and took the clothes from her throwing it on her bed, looking back towards her I held her waist gently and in response she wrapped her arms around my neck. Swaying to the music, I brought my mouth down to her ear, "I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but I really like you too. Like a lot." I brought my head back up and waited for her reaction, she just stood still and a smile spread across her face.

"I would kiss you, but your bedroom isn't really a good place for a first kiss." I told her with a strong smile across my lips. She smacked my cheek as a response and rolled her eyes, "Then take me on a date." She replied. "I would love to."

She pushed me away, "Get those and and let's sleep." She demanded, I laughed and nodded my head, taking off my current clothes and putting on the newer ones I noticed Alice stood still watching me. "Creep." I mumbled out loudly enough for her to hear, she just gasped and responded, "Can't I acknowledge your incredibly delightful body?" I scoffed at her, turning around once I finished.

"If you're my girlfriend, yes." She narrowed her eyes and a smile was on her face once more. "So is this you asking me to be your girlfriend?" My eyes widened when I realised what I said, however I played it off. "I would ask you right now, but its not the right time." I booed her nose and in response she giggled.

"Let's go to bed sleepy head. It seems all the excitement today is making you delusional." She pulled me to the bed and rested me on my good side, where she came in front of me so I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. She draped my arm over her waist and pulled the covers over us, I snuggled into her just as much as she did to me and sighed contentedly.

"Good night Ace.' I spoke.

"Good night (Y/n)." Wow talk about dejá vu.


	13. Chapter Twelve

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I SHOT out of bed with a cold sweat, my body heating up and tears threatening to roll down my face. I brought my hands up to my hair, gripping it gently, and my mind wandered to the now forgotten nightmare I just had. I never really had nightmares but this one hit me and it was different, I just couldn't remember what it was. Shifting and cold hands on my face brought me back to where I was.

Alice moved my head towards her direction, rubbing away the tears that fell. "You're okay, you're safe and I'm here." She whispered, I calmed down from her words and her cold hands against my skin. I brought one of my hands towards her, resting on hers as she held my face and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She shook her head, moving her hand up to bring back hair that stuck to my forehead. "What was it?" She asked, concern invading her delicate features. "Nightmare." I mumbled to her, shaking my head because I couldn't remember the dream that scared me drastically. I took my phone off the nightstand to check the time, the bright light shone on my face and I had to squint to block it from hurting my eyes.

It was only two in the morning and I knew my body would take a bit to fall back to sleep. I placed my phone back down and let out a huff of frustration, Alice brought me back down and gently laid my head on her chest. She started playing with my hair to help me relax, it did, and continued to whisper small things.

I fell back asleep fairly quickly to her lulling me.

××

3rd Person P.O.V  
================

Alice kept her hold on the younger girl, worry etched into her features. She wondered what the girl had a nightmare about but it was obvious she wouldn't get getting answers from said girl. Her heartbeat slowed as she fell asleep, but Alice wanted to make sure that her mate got the sleep she needed and that she wouldn't wake up once more.

The door to her bedroom broke her out of the thoughts plaguing her mind, she looked up at the culprits and saw her brothers and sisters standing at the door.

"We heard her heartbeat increase." Jasper's voice broke through the silence. "She had a nightmare." Alice told her siblings. They looked questionably, the girl had never had nightmares when Alice watched her, she shrugged her shoulders at them. She didn't know either.

"What are we going to do about your mate being human?" Rose's voice was hesitant, she had never dealt with her siblings having human mates. All of them were vampires when they met their respective mates.

"How do you think the Volturi would react? We could get in trouble." Alice shook her head at her sister, she saw a vision the other day about her mate, the only thing different was the golden eyes she possessed. Her mate would be a vampire with them and they both would be happy, she just didn't know when.

"She doesn't know we're vampires yet, we won't be in trouble with the Volturi. In fact, I had a vision where she was a vampire with me." Her voice was happy when she told her siblings of the soon-to-be-vampire in her arms.

"How do you think your mate will react? You can't forget you and Emmett have another mate right?" Edward gave a look towards Rose, who put her head down sadly. "I'm aware, I don't know though. I don't want the vampire life for him." Emmett wrapped his arms around his mate as Rose expressed her feelings towards the situation.

"It'll have to happen eventually." She just shook her head and left the room not wanting to talk about the situation, Emmett trailing behind her. Their voices light in the distance but the group of vampire could still hear them. Lucy glanced at the human laying on Alice's body and walked over, Jasper trialing behind her, she sat on the side of the bed and ran her hand over the arm of the human. She was completely aware of the burn on her arm and the many issues within her body.

She never told Alice what she did to her arm, thinking now would be a better time. "You know before you guys had that moment, there was no burn on her arm. When she came in the next day, her arm had a burn on it." The brunette vampire took the (h/c) haired girl's arm and gently flipped it over to show her forearm, pointing to the spot where said girl burned a cigarette into.

Alice's eyes widened at the new information given to her. The seer wanted no harm due to her human mate, but it seemed it kept happening, and she couldn't predict it either. Lucy ran her thumb over the sleeping human's arm, her cool fingers running over the burn, and they all heard her relieved sigh at the cool fingers. A smile spread over Jasper's face as he felt the content emotion radiate from the human, he moved closer to the bed taking his hand to the human's head and brushed her temple.

Edward stood by the door, reading the mind of the sleeping girl, his face held a small smile as well as he read her dream. It was a happy one and it involved all the vampires in it, she happily stood next to Alice while she witnessed the others goofing around.

They all loved the human that Alice was mated too, they were happy for their smallest sister for finding her other half and that she could finally feel complete. The only thing they were unsure about was how to get the girl to understand the supernatural world, as well as her friend who was mated to Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett came back and told them that Rose went out hunting to forget about her frustration for a bit. He looked at his future sister noticing the difference between her's and Alice's personality. She had tattoos, dark expressions, and was a general badass. Alice was a pure soul, greeted people with happiness, very emotional and she could be scary if she wanted to but was overall caring.

"Opposites do attract." He looked at Alice and chuckled towards her, she rolled her eyes with sass. "What did I miss? Or were you all gawking at her?" He teased them, Edward looked over with an unamused face and shook his head at his brother. Lucy and Jasper just lightly laughed at their bear-like brother and continue to look at the sleeping form in front of them.

Their faces turned serious as they noticed shuffling from (Y/n), they all stood still hearing her voice lightly break the silence. "...m'sorry Ace..." Attempting to know what the girl was speaking about Alice replied, "What are you sorry about?" There was silence, not a word was uttered from any sibling as they waited if the human would respond.

"...hurt you...didn't mean it..." Her grip on Alice's shirt tightened as her dreamlike state started radiating bits of anxiety, but that dissipated when Alice said, "I forgive you." A small smile crept on her sleeping face.

The group of vampires thought it was best leave the couple alone so the human could sleep peacefully without conversations breaking her dreams. Alice bidded them goodbye as they left, Lucy left a small kiss on the crown of (Y/n)'s head and left after her husband.

Alice stayed still looking at her mate, her thumb caressed her cheekbones, and she took this time to look intricately at the sleeping face that belong to the younger girl. Her eyebrows were furrowed a little with her nose lightly scrunched up and Alice thought she looked adorable but peaceful while she slept.

Her heartbeat was steady and her smell was intoxicating, Alice's fangs extracted at the thought of tasting her mate's blood. There would be no way she could control herself if she delved into her bloodstream, would she have that chance though? In her vision she was turned, but all Alice was thinking is who turned her? Was it her or someone else?

She growled lightly at the thought of someone else turning her mate, she wanted to be the one to do it, she wanted to successfully taste her blood and turn her. She shook her head ridding those thoughts quickly, she needed to focus in the moment, focus on the one thing she could truly care about at that moment and at every moment. The girl below her was all she needed to keep herself steady.

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I woke up to my head still placed on Alice, and with her staring at me. She smiled at me and moved bits of hair out of my face while I took in the beauty of her face. "What time is it?" I asked her gently breaking the silence. "6:45ish" She replied, I didn't feel as tired but I was generally surprised that I got up this early.

"How long were you up?" My voice was raspy and I got up from my comfortable position on her chest rubbing my eyes from the sleepiness. "Not long." Was all she said to me, she put her hands out in a grabby motion for me to come back into her, when I didn't she pouted.

"Mm, I don't wanna be rude but I don't have any clothes here. Don't give me the pout, I'll break." I grumbled out towards her, narrowing my eyes as she out up. "But you do!" She told me with a chirpy voice, I smiled confusedly at her. To prove her point, she got out of the bed and walked to her closet, taking out my shirt with my last name and the jeans she took from my house.

"Oh. I forgot about those." I said monotonously, the tiredness kicking in. "And I have something to go with it." She pulled out a jacket, it was all black and was a zip up. It didn't have a hood, just a collar, it looked generally expensive, I raised my eyebrows towards her.

"Wha- you've confuse me all the time and its only the morning." My voice was small, I was very cautious with my words, my sleepiness has me generally confused. She skipped back over to the bed and grabbed my hands to pull me up, my feet landed on the ground and she planted a kiss on my cheek. Smooth but cold lips came in contact with my warm skin and I blushed at the contact.

"I'm gonna dress you with your clothes but make you look good with them." She winked at me and pulled me to the front of the closet, that when I noticed it was the other door in her room. 'Ah walk in closet.' I thought. She started tugging at the bottom of my, well her, shirt. I responded by pulling it over my body and handing it to her, where she just threw it to the side, then handing my shirt to me.

I put it on and just rolled my eyes when she automatically had my jeans in her hands. I took that from her as well and dropped the sweatpants from my waist, kicking them to the side like she did with the shirt, and put the jeans on. While I was dressing, she was looking at me with a longing gaze and I almost felt embarrassed with her watching but ignored it.

After I gave her a look, she went back into the closet and fished out a pair of combat boots and the jacket. She grabbed a pair of black socks from atop her dresser and handed them to me while sliding the shoes over to me, she kept a hold on the jacket.

"You're dressing me at 6 o'clock, you do realise this?" I asked her, my voice gained it's normal tone back as I looked between her and the clothes. She shrugged at me and motioned for me to put them on. Doing as I was told, I put the socks on and started slipping on the boots, lacing them up before looking at her.

She looked happier as she saw the boots on me, then animatedly handed me the jacket, silently asking for me to put it on. I obliged and wore the jacket with ease, it went a little passed my waist but it wasn't too large on me. Alice then came up to me and started fixing my collar for me, telling me to tuck my shirt in, which J then did and proceeded to go back into the closet.

She came out with a belt and handed it to me. Pulling it through the loops, I buckled it and looked at her with an expecting look. "Please tell me we're done?" I asked hopefully, my voice was full of dread though. She nodded her head and told me to go to the bathroom to do all the necessities. I happily made my way there and brushed my teeth and hair, bringing it in a messy bun, I also used the toilet and washed my hands.

When I walked back out Alice was dressed, her outfit almost corresponded with mine almost oppositely, and she fit it perfectly. She wore a white jacket with a light grey shirt underneath, a cream coloured scarf was on her arm waiting to be outside to put it on, she adorned black leggings, fitting her curves fittingly. Her boots were ankle length with a small heel to them, a couple buckles for design and she held onto a white beanie.

She smiled at me and told me to go downstairs to wait for her. I did just that and walked out of her room to downstairs. When I was at the kitchen, I was met with Esme cooking breakfast in the kitchen. A pleasant aroma filled the kitchen and that's when my stomach growled a little.

Hearing me Esme turned around and sent me a sweet mother like smile, to which I returned. "Good morning Esme, whatever you're cooking smells delightful." I told her politely, she seem ecstatic as I said that and excitedly said, "Good morning to you my dear! It's a new recipe for French toast I decided to try out." She placed a plate in front of me, looking at me to try it.

When I took the first bite, I nearly moaned out because of how good it was. My eyes widened and I started stuffing my face a little, trying to get as much due to how hungry I was. "Slow down, you'll choke. I'd laugh if I saw it, but I'm afraid you would die." Rose came bounding in with Emmett on her side as she chuckled at my hamster like cheeks.

After finishing the plate, I chuckled at her sentence. "Thanks Rose." I called her by her nickname before stopping, "Uh- I'm sorry." I stuttered, she however waved me off finding my stutter funny. "Its fine, you overthink too much. I'm delighted that you've taken the step to calling me my nickname, I approve." She smacked my cheek lightly and walked off, leaving Emmett by me.

I brought my plate to the sink and started cleaning it, Esme however came over and told me, "Its okay, I got this. Go with the others." I looked at her sheepishly, "I can do it, it's the least I can for your hospitality." I said shyly. "She's very stubborn (Y/n). There's no way in arguing with her." Emmett voiced, I looked at him then to Esme, who gave me a pointed look and I put my hands up in defense. "Okay I'll go!" She chuckled at my reaction and I grabbed some paper towels to try my hands then tossed them out.

I followed Emmett into the living room where everyone else but Alice was. They looked at me and noticed the jacket and boots. "Alice has already taken you over! It's too late for you now!" Lucy exclaimed childishly, I rolled my eyes and stated, "I'm having a hard time believing which one of you is more childish, you or Emmett?" I started tapping my chin in thought as the other laughed and Emmett and Lucy pouted.

Alice came downstairs not too long after and asked if we were ready, when we all nodded we started our way outside. I then stopped remembering, "Where's my stuff?" Edward opened the backseat door to his car showing my stuff in it. I pointed at it and muttered a thanks his way.

The door was kept open for me as I got in and Alice took the passenger's seat while Edward was driving. I looked in my bag to find everything still there, then looked back towards the other two. "Can Edward go just as fast as you Ace?" I questioned to which he gave me a smirk. "You really wanna know?" I nodded excitedly and got buckled immediately.

He left the driveway first and sped down the road towards school, my smile was big as he flew passed a cop car, specifically Charlie. When we got to school there was no sign of him at all and I just laughed at that. "Bro, you're dope as fuck. That was awesome!" Alice laughed at me when I gushed at the speed. The others arrived next to us shortly, we were fairly early, so none of us left the car's warmth as it was freezing out.

I now noticed Alice had put on her scarf and beanie, this made her look adorable in my eyes and I basically started gawking at her. When Krista and Klaus arrived, parking next to the Cullens was when we decided to get out. I left my board in Edward's car but took my bag with me when I exited, coming up to Alice, I grasped her hand and pulled her close to me.

Anthony came out of Krista's car and Rhea did the same but out of Klaus' car. Anthony ran over to Emmett and gave him a hug, doing the same to Rose, who surprisingly hugged back, making the boy blush brightly. "Good morning Cullens, (Y/n)." Klaus tipped his head, we all waved and said our 'good mornings' to everyone.

"Wait! (Y/n)!" My friends came up to me hugging me, Alice still had her hand in mine. "Wow, he opened up your lip again." A frown was placed on Krista's face. "I'm okay, I promise." I reassured all four of them and they were thankful to have me back, then noticed my clothes and how it matched Alice's style but also mine. "Damn, Alice really got you." I smiled brightly at them, something they weren't too used to. "She did, a lot."

As we kept a conversating between all of us and the Cullens, a familiar car came into view, it was Mike's parents car. We saw him in the passenger's seat while his mom dropped him off, he got out sluggishly and all disheveled, his mom had a smirk on her face and laughed lightly at her son before finding my eyes and waving. She rolled down her window and shouted towards me, "He served his time, I hope he won't bother you again (Y/n)!"

I gave her a wave and a small smile, mouthing 'thank you'. Everyone was looking at him basically falling asleep while standing up, a scowl on his face. I laughed and shook my head. "He deserved it." I told them which they all nodded in agreement.

Alice whispered in my ear, "When are you planning to take me out?" I looked at her and simply planted a kiss on her cheek. "Tonight." She gave me the most excited smile, raising her eyebrows up she asked, "Really?" I nodded at her and she gave me a tight hug, repeatedly kissing my cheek.

Mike was looking at us with a scowl and once Alice started planting kisses on my cheek I saw him visibly get angrier, that gave me a satisfied smile which Alice saw. "What did you do?" She asked me accusingly whilst poking my cheek, I held her wrist and told her, "Its more like what you were doing." She moved her eyes to where I was was previously looking and saw Mike glaring at us, she giggled and continued to stay attached to me.

We started walking into school together and people noticed the different clothing I was wearing, also noticing the small Cullen attached to my side, her hand gripping mine tightly. I dropped her to class, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaving and heading to my class with Lucy. We got there early, once again suprising Ms. Barnes, her eyes shot up and marked me present instead of late.

××

Classes went by in a blur and lunch as always came up slow. I made my way quickly to Alice's class to get her, I stopped trusting her by herself ever since Mike. She held my hand tightly as we met up with my squad before walking to lunch. They conversated with Alice asking how her classes were today, if she's excited that it's Friday, etcetera.

We walked over to our table where the rest of the Cullens sat, pulling out my seat for me to sit down and Alice bouncing on top, hugging me tightly. She sat sideways on my lap facing towards Edward, as he was on my left side, gripping her waist lightly so she wouldn't fall.

Both of us ignored the looks thrown at us by the other students. You would think they would stop looking at them but no, they were extremely good looking so they always plan on staring, that's what I think. Lunch went by fairly quickly when there's no drama, it makes me happy that Mike learned to shut up.

Alice and I made it to history, early once more, the teacher, again, was suprised which I also shrugged off, not caring what they think. I could change in the span of a week. The rest if the day went by quickly and we all were in the parking lot talking.

"Anthony seems more confident with Emmett and Rose right?" I asked Alice softly, she looked at the said persons and nodded. "He does, they seem more happy with his company." She told me while analyzing them. "I bet there'll be a threesome." I said plainly towards her, she gasped at me and slapped my shoulder.

"Why do you think like that?" I laughed at her, "Don't want me talking about other people having sex?" She huffed out, "No, I'd rather you not." She removed her hand from mine and crossed her arms. I took her arm away from their crossed position and moved then around my neck, gripping her waist gently, I leaned in and whispered to her, "Would you rather me talk about our sex life?"

Alice gasped out again and put in head in my neck, shyly hiding herself. "It doesn't exist, stop." Her voice was muffled by my clothes, I chuckled at her words and dropped my voice a little to sound sultry. "I could make it exist, I can tell you all the things I would do and how I would do them." She pushed me away and walked off towards Edward's car, shouting, "You're so annoying."

I walked over to her and kissed her cheek, hugging her from behind, which she accepted by holding my hands around her waist. "I'm just messing with you... unless?" She smack my hand, "Okay! I was kidding!" I apologized.

"Um so, I don't have a car to pick you up, so... but! I do know this place we could go to for our date and I'll bring all the things we'll need. I just kinda need to you pick me up." I released her from the hug while I explained to her, bringing my hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it sheepishly. Alice brought her hands to my face and nodded her head, "Mhm, I can do that."

"Great!" Edward walked over and looked at us before getting into his car. I opened the side door for her and she got in, I walked into the back of the car and stepped in. "Let's go Eddie!" I told him. He sped out of the parking lot and down the road to my house. Once he dropped me off I waved and they left, I got in my house and ran upstairs ignoring my parents and started planning the date.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I STARTED grabbing things for the date, I was going to bring her to a spot with a view that I know she'll love. I was looking through my drawers for a blanket and finding a nice one, I placed it on my bed with another blanket on top. I heard my phone chime and walked over to where I threw it, I checked the notification and it was from Alice.

'What time am I coming?' I read, I texted her back saying around 8. The darker the sky the better, my parents don't care if I'm out late, so why not finally take advantage of it. I placed my phone in my back pocket and kept looking for things around my room to bring.

Speaker? Maybe, I tossed it with the other things on my bed. It was currently 6:32 so I started rushing to clean up in the bathroom, I took a quick shower and looked through my closet for proper clothes. When I found a nice shirt and proper jeans, I put them on, and started bundling my things together.

A honk outside brought me out of my rushing, I slipped the jacket and boots on that Alice landed and and walked downstairs. "I'm going out!" I yelled out towards my parents, not hearing a response, I walk out and went to Alice's car.

"Hi." I told her as I dropped the stuff in the backseat and sat down next to her in the front. "Hi! Where are we headed to?" She asked me excitedly while grabbing my hand on the console, I interlocked our fingers and put my GPS on for her. "Follow the phone lady!"

She pulled out of my driveway and started heading in the direction my phone was showing her. "You aren't going to kill me right?" She joked, I shook my head and laughed at her. "Never Ace." I squeezed her hand and her smile brightened.

When we got there she parked at the bottom of the cliff, I got out and took the stuff from the backseat, Alice sat still in the car admiring where I've taken her. Opening her door I took her hand pulled her out. "Let's go love." I told her as I was dragging her with me, she held my hand and when we made it on the cliff, I placed down the biggest blanket then the speaker.

I sat Alice down and put the other blanket on her, I dropped the towels down next to her as well. "What are we doing?" I looked over at her and started taking my shirt off. "I know that it's kinda crazy for a first date for this but I thought 'fuck it'." I started explaining while taking off my boots, socks and pants.

"A little thrill doesn't hurt anyone." Then I started running towards the edge and jumped. As I jumped I heard Alice's screaming at me until it was muffled by the water I was under. I swam back up after being submerged for a bit and I looked up at the peering Alice. "It's nice to join in! Live a little!" I shouted up at her and she just yelled back, "You scared me, I hate you!" I shook my head, "No you don't!"

She back away from the edge and didn't respond back anything, that's when I started thinking that she might've left, but it seems I was proved wrong and I saw her jump. When she resurfaced, her laugh filled the air and it made me happy. "That was so fun!" She swam over to me and started splashing me with water, "But you scared the hell out of me."

I started splashing her back, both of us laughing, and replied, "I know but, it was funny." I ducked underneath the water and didn't come up for a bit, waiting for the right moment to strike. "(Y/n)? (Y/n)?!" She started panicking as I didn't come back up, that's when I decided to freak her out.

I grabbed her ankle and she kicked her leg letting out a yelp. Running out of breath, I resurfaced a couple of inches behind her and said, "Boo." She turned around quickly and smacked my shoulder. "Ey! Relax Ace." I said while trying to catch my breath. I took this time to admire her, her hair was wet and it was almost as her skin was sparkling underneath the moon.

"Wanna do it again?" I asked her, excitement in my voice. She immediately nodded her head and with the same excitement, she replied, "Yes!" We both started swimming our way over to the shore, once there we started walking on the beach. Alice grabbed my hand as we walked together with a comfortable silence surrounding us.

"What's your plan for tonight after the jumping?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't really know what we were going to do at first, but then I had the idea of star gazing. Then realised the perfect place for that is at cliff, and with some towels we could dry off if we decided to jump. Which we did." I explained thoroughly. She just nodded her head and we kept walking till we reached the cliff again.

"Race ya?" I questioned with a smirk. She looked over my way and with determination in her voice she said, "You're on." With that we raced towards the edge and when we resurfaced once more she was bragging about how she won. We continued jumping a few more times before ultimately getting tired, I placed a towel on her head blocking her vision for a second and when she took it off her head she pushed me a little.

We both started drying off before putting our clothes back on, then sat down on the blanket. I grabbed the other blanket and draped it over our shoulders while hold Alice closely. I looked towards the stars and started pointing our constellations for her, she then started asking me questions. We had music playing the background, so I lowered it lightly to hear her.

"Where do you see yourself in the future?" I took a second to answer. "Not to be cheesy but, hopefully with you." She gripped my hand and giggled lightly. "Yeah that was pretty cheesy." I gasped at her and pouted.

"How about you?" I asked her back, she looked up at me from lying her head on my shoulder and moved into my lap. Her legs were straddling me as she looked at me, her hands were placed on my cheeks. She leaned closer to me our noses touching and lips inches apart, "With you." She said softly, eyes glancing at my lips.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked nervously, she just responded with a nod but I didn't accept that. "Words darling." I gave her a small chuckle as she let out a small whine, "Yes.....please." With that I lightly pressed my lips towards her.

It was like kissing a cloud, her lips were soft and cool, she tasted sweet and I couldn't get enough of her. She pulled me closer in a harder kiss and kept her hands to grip my jaw tightly, I held her waist gently as I didn't want to bruise her pale skin but still pulled her closer to my body.

When we pulled away, I was slightly breathless and wanting more, my eyes were half lidded and glazed with want. She was slightly catching her breath and had the same look of desire in her amber eyes. Her lips came in contact with mine once again, we started pouring emotions into this one, all the tension we had from flirting and the desire we wanted went into this one kiss.

One hand went through my wet hair and tugged lightly, I groaned at her teasing when she threatened to invade my mouth with her tongue but didn't. I was about to do the same to her but a noise from the trees broke us apart.

We both looked over at the sudden noise, much like what happened in the woods a couple days prior. A man came walking out with eyes as red as blood and my pulse quickened as he came stalking over. Alice got off my lap immediately and stood in front of me.

"A snack, this should be good to hold me over until dinner." His voice was dark and to increase my fear, he had fangs. With the blink of an eye he was sent flying backwards, I didn't wanna believe who did it but when I was Alice in the same spot as him I started questioning a lot of things.

The man got up quickly and barred his teeth, fangs elongating. "You don't touch her." Alice's voice was filled with venom as she said that and started crouching ready to attack. "So you're saving her for later?" He laughed the question towards her.

Just as he was about to get closer to me, Alice pounced and all I saw was two blurs going back and forth. At this point I didn't know what to think, so I started backing up from them scared for my life. Alice had gotten him in a headlock and ripped his head off tossing his body to the side.

She looked over at me, I trembled as she started making her way over to me. "Don't- Just don't." I stuck my hand out for her to stop, she stood still hurt invading her eyes. "(Y/n) please listen to me." Her voice wasn't happy, it was desperate.

"No!" I yelled at her, fear was all I felt at the moment. "Please let me explain!" I shook my head, grasping my hair to try and understand what I just saw. "What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck." I dropped to my knees whispering to myself. 'I'm not crazy, I saw that. Alice is one of those?' I thought.

Alice came over to me and crouched down, I moved away from her as fast as I could. "No, don't come near me Alice. I don't even know you! I got to get away." Tears were forming in my eyes, Alice could hurt me just as much as she did with that guy, who was she?

I got up from the ground and started running away from her. I didn't care where I was going, just as long as it was away from her, unfortunately for me Alice appeared in front of me. She held my face in her hands, her eyes were glazed over with tears and she looked just as scared. "Please... just let me explain." My heart was racing as she stood in front of me, tears freely ran down my cheek, pooling at her hands.

I nodded my head thinking I didn't have a choice. "I'm a vampire, and I know you're scared but I won't hurt you." Her voice said softly as she stared into my eyes. "How do I know that? You killed him pretty quickly." My voice was harsh as I pulled away from her hands and glared at her. "I won't! Okay! You have to trust me, please!" Her frustration was seeping through and she ran her hands through her hair trying to explain.

"How can you expect me to trust you when you've hidden this from me?!" I yelled at her, my voice shaky from fear and hurt. "I was going to tell you, I swear I was! But I didn't know how you would react! Please you have to trust me when I say that I won't hurt you." Anger started getting the better of me so I went up to her and started pushing her.

"What else are you hiding! Is your whole family vampires?! Was I a joke to you? Was I a game that you could play because you're were bored?!" I started punching her and she just let me, she physically deflated at my words when I asked if I was a game.

"No, you weren't a game, you aren't a game and yes they're vampires too. I told you, I was going to tell you this, just please don't be afraid of me or us, we won't hurt you." The look in her eyes made me calm down a bit, I stopped hitting her and started crying in her neck.

"Take me home." I told her, my voice hoarse from crying, she nodded her head as I made my way to her car. I saw her picking up our things before pulling out her phone and calling someone. A few seconds later Edward showed up and glanced my way before lighting a fire. I looked away as Alice came back in the car, she drove off leaving us in silence the rest of the way to my house.

When we arrived I got my things from her car and dropped them to the ground, I started taking off the jacket and boots and threw them in her car. "(Y/n) please don't shut me out." She said as I walked away from her car. "I just need time Alice." Is all I said before going in my house and shutting my door.

I ran upstairs to my room and threw all the things to the corner of my room. I closed my window and locked it, moving the blinds in front of it. "Vampires? Fucking vampires? This is too much." I went over to my bed and looked under it, taking out my weed and some alcohol, I placed it next to me as I sat down on the floor.

I only had these when I really wanted to get fucked up and right now is seeming a good time for them. I made sure my bedroom door was locked while I lit up the blunt in my hand and brought it up to my lips and inhaled deeply.

'Cold to the touch, pale skin, bright yellow eyes, extremely beautiful. Why didn't I think of anything sooner." I unscrewed the bottle of Jack Daniel's and started drinking it, not caring for the strong taste. Finishing up the blunt, I put it out in my arm and threw the rest of it away in my trashcan.

My room started smelling of it and I couldn't care, as I was already wasted. Taking one more swig of the rum, I placed the cap back on as I started feeling myself blanking.

××

3rd Person P.O.V  
================

Alice stood outside the house with worry, how would she explain that a vampire attack her and (Y/n) as they were out? Taking a deep breath, she walked into the Cullen household with Edward behind her.

"A rogue attacked me and (Y/n) while we were out." She said, attempting to rip the bandage off quickly. "(Y/n) knows and she's scared." Alice's shoulders dropped as she said the last bit , the others looked at her with wide eyes.

"Is he dead? Is she alright?" Lucy's voice was filled with concern. "She's fine, he's dead." A hurt expression was displayed upon Alice's face as she recollected the memory. "She hates me, she hates me because I kept this from her! What do I do?" She started sobbing, however tears were unable to fall from her face.

Carlisle looked at his daughter, pity written all over his face as he watched her break in front of them. Esme walked over and held onto her, soothing her gently. "You'll figure it out, you saw her with you in your vision didn't you?" Alice nodded, "Then she won't stay mad at you, she just needs time." Calming down Alice gave a small smile to her adoptive mother and walked upstairs to be alone.

The other Cullens stared at each other, concern on everyone's face, they have never seen her break down before, never have they ever seen her without a smile or a with a desperate look on her face. "I'm going to check on (Y/n)." Lucy brought them out of their thoughts and left them in the living room, Jasper followed her out.

When they sped to the human's house, they smelled the distinct scent of weed coming from her room. Unable to see in her room due to her blinds blocking it, they listened to her. A bottle clanking with another and the sound of her racing heartbeat was heard. Jasper's face crunched up as he felt her emotions, hurt, sadness, anger, disappointment, fear. Too many emotions for him to apprehend nicely, it hurt him to feel her hurting.

Lucy felt different things, she felt a new burn on the girl, damage to her lungs as she smoked and damage to her liver as she drank. "She's hurting bad Jas." The brunette vampire told her mate, said vampire looked over and nodded his head. "She is." They waited for her to fall asleep and once she did they made their way back home.

××

For the next week it had been silent. (Y/n) didn't show up to school and it worried the Cullens. They knew it was their fault she wasn't at school, but according to the others she was just out due to the flu. Mike had started bothering Alice when he noticed the other girl wasn't there to be her knight in shining armour.

It was the following Monday, and they were hoping to see the human in the parking lot. That didn't happen and it was about to feel like another week without her. The school day was passing by quickly and no signs of (Y/n) appeared, this made Alice's depression increase with every missing day.

They sat down at the lunch table, Alice took over (Y/n)'s spot and they were talking to one another to not raise suspicion. It was normal to see Alice down as she was with (Y/n) and said girl was missing for some time.

Unfortunately for the group Mike had decided to come up to the table. "Still no (Y/n)? How sad, it seems you don't have your protector." The others made an attempt to scare off Mike but Alice waved them off so she could deal with him herself. She got out of her chair and stood facing the boy, her height didn't bother her as she could easily hurt him if she wanted to.

"Just because you never had a chance with me doesn't mean you can insult me or (Y/n). Now leave before you get hurt, and it won't be from my siblings." She said lowly to the boy, her patience was thinning due to the stress with (Y/n) and the constant harrassment from Mike.

"You think you could hurt me?" He laughed. "Now let's drop the games, go out with me and drop the dyke you're faking it be with." He told her, hate lacing his voice as he spoke of Alice's mate.

"Why is it that you think it's fake?" Alice asked, crossing her arms at the ignorant boy. He scoffed at her and replied, "It's obvious, plus no one would like her she's a disappointment to her family and I'm suprised her and her worthless friends had the chance to even talk to you."

The small pixie girl has had enough of the boy in front of her acting as if he's better than everyone, so to make him learn his place she sent a fist his way. However it was stopped by a hand and a very noticeable voice.

"Calm down Ace, you know beating up Mike is my territory. Plus the teachers wouldn't like their star student to be involved in such a heinous act." Alice's undead heart stopped at the sound of her voice.

Looking over towards (Y/n) she hugged her tightly, and the human girl looked at the vampire with an unreadable expression but hugged back nonetheless. Their moment was ruined by Mike, his boisterous laughter broke the couple apart.

"Even when (L/n) is gone for a week, you still manage to play the fake couple card." (Y/ec) eyes narrowed at the boy, a scowl on her face as she heard all he said about her a couple minutes ago, her hands curled into a fist much like Alice's earlier but cool hands stopped her from throwing a punch his way.

Instead of punching Mike, she brought her hand up to the smaller girl's cool cheek and kissed the pixie gently. This shocked the rest of the cafeteria as well as Mike, neither girl had shown PDA while they were in school which was the sole reason why Mike claimed their relationship fake.

Bringing herself closer to the human, Alice pulled at her neck and kissed her harder missing the warmth from her mate. When they pulled away, a star struck look was on the boy's face as he witnessed their kiss. Alice looked at (Y/n) with undeniable love and (Y/n) gave the girl the same look.

She set her eyes towards Mike, look hardening. "Bye bye." She waved her hand at him and took Alice's hand while walking away. "Let's talk."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
============

AS I took Alice outside, people were staring at us due to the fact that I publicly kissed her. Granted I couldn't care and I'm pretty positive Alice doesn't either. It took me a bit to understand and really take in the fact that Alice and her family could kill me in an instance but at the same time, I don't wanna loose the only person I gave my heart to.

When I pulled her over to a tree towards the parking lot and turned to face her, I grabbed her face with my right hand and kissed her gently, she placed her hand on my face as well and kissed back. Pulling away slightly, I mumbled against her lips, "I'm sorry."

All Alice did was run her thumb across my cheek, nodding her head in understanding. "I know it's a lot to take in and I'll be willing to answer questions. However if you do feel... unsafe at all, I can understand not seeing us again." I let out an unamused laugh, shaking my head at her.

"If I felt unsafe, I wouldn't have kissed you at all." She tried to put her head down but I held her face with both my hands to keep eye contact with her. "I know but I just can't help-" I cut her off swiftly, "Alice, you need to know that I like you, a lot. I never liked anyone as much as you and it scares me, you being a-a vampire won't change that."

"Sure it took me a week but I don't know how someone would react to news about their girlfriend being a vampire ya' know?" I lightly joked which made her smile a bit, she however gave me a questioning look, I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "What? Not funny enough?" She shook her head.

"No, I didn't realise I was your girlfriend." She had emphasized 'girlfriend' which made me blush profusely. "I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked out, making her laugh even more. Alice took both hands to my face and I moved mine down to her waist. "You know I don't mind being your girlfriend..." She trailed off giving me a knowing look.

Not getting it at first, I stood there dumbfounded until a minute later was when I put the pieces together. "Oh...oh! Uhm okay," I got down to my knees and took her hands, "This is kinda cringey, highkey... Ace! Would you do me the favor of being my vampire girlfriend?" My face was heating up with how ridiculous I sounded.

Alice brought me up and kissed me repeatedly. "I'll be your only vampire girlfriend and girlfriend for that matter." She told me relatively possessively, giving her a meek nod, I took her hand. "Should we go back now?" The only thing she did was drag me excitedly back to the cafeteria.

Entering, everyone was still looking at us. I paid no mind as I went to our table and sat down, Alice plopping on my lap giving me a quick peck before looking at the others. "I'm glad to see you're back from sickness (L/n), we were beginning you died." Klaus laughed out.

"Nah nah, it don't work like that." I shook my head and rest my chin on Alice's shoulder. "If anything," I started, "Mike would die first. Not gonna lie." They all laughed however the Cullens seemed more tense while lightly chuckling along, I looked at them with a smile and asked, "What's with the tension? I may have been gone for a week but it doesn't mean you guys have to be strangers again."

I gave them a look and they all seem to visibly relax, Lucy and Emmet said sorry and the others mumbled it, but I heard them just fine. When lunch was about five minutes from finishing we all left the cafeteria, like always. Alice was hooked on me and after showing some PDA earlier, she was basically addicted to it.

"Guuysss please, for the love of baby Jesus, stoooop!" Anthony complained as Alice pecked my lips once more, we stood outside his classroom waiting for the bell to ring. "Broski...don't look at...me, because it's not me doing...it." Alice kissed me in between my sentence and Anthony couldn't be more annoyed, or at least feigning it.

When the bell rang, Anthony let out a groan of relief and quickly said 'bye' then walked into his classroom. We all parted ways and went to our respectful classrooms, Alice and I staying together as we went to History. Swinging our interlocked hands, she started talking with a dreamy voice, "I've never been sooo happy before." I didn't say anything, just hummed to let her know I was listening.

Getting to class was easy, people were too busy gawking at us and made way in the hallway for both of us to pass. Settling down in class was more harder for Alice than me due to her clingy-ness. She distracted me all class by throwing paper to get my attention, however I tried my best to pay attention to the lesson, so after class I gave her an earful about how my education was important to me... although I was completely joking.

××

"Baby gooouurlll!" I whined to her when we exited the school. Alice looked at me and held her arms out, where I wondered in expertly, hugging her waist with force I knew wouldn't hurt her. I stayed in her arms for a bit before pulling away a little, giving her a dopey smile, I glanced over at the others doing their own things. "Can I come over?" I whispered in her ear, before giving a peck to her neck.

"Yes, do you have questions?" I nodded rapidly before saying, "Plenty. Will Carlisle be home?" She hummed before replying, "I believe so, why do you ask?" I chuckled before smiling widely, "Because... he's like daddy material." Alice smacked my shoulder and that's when I realised how dirty that came out, this made me laugh out loud and Emmett gladly joined me.

"Bro I swear that came out wrong! I meant like he's a dad, like caring and shit, oh my God kill me." I face palmed myself at my stupidity but kept laughing. Alice gave me narrowed eyes and her lips turned into a line, this is where my eyes widened as I didn't know what I did.

Alice, noticing this, gave me the worst scowl I've seen on her beautiful face. "Don't you ever! Never ever! Call me bro again!"

"Baby! Baby is what I meant! Haha... ha... no? Ace I swear I didn't mean that as well." I kissed her again for the one hundredth today and with a satisfied sigh, she kissed back. We didn't break away for a bit and when we did I was out of breath and Alice was acting as if she was. "You can't bribe me with kisses everytime you mess up."

"Yes I can! It works doesn't it?" I quickly replied to her, "It does, but it won't work forever." She told me with a slight shake of the head. "We'll see about that." The sound of Edward's car horn scared the shit out of me and my board dropped from my hands. I stuck up my middle finger and he just laughed at me, pointing to the back of his car.

This is when I noticed the others were in their cars waiting for us to be finished. Rolling my eye, I opened the door for Alice and walked to the backseat, putting my stuff in before getting in myself. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and we made our way to their house.

××

Alice dragged me in the house and even thought I wanted to bombard them with loads of questions, I was still genuinely nervous about this whole ordeal. Sitting at the kitchen island was Carlisle watching and listening to Esme talk about something about redesigning the house, but stopped when we entered.

"(Y/n)! Its lovely to see you, I assume you have questions? We will all be willing to answer." Carlisle spoke up towards me, remembering what I said earlier about him made me blush but also brought a smile to my face. He really did care, as a father should.

"Hello Carlisle! And hello to you Esme!" I nodded towards Esme, giving a small wave to the both of them. "I do have questions, a lot actually." Esme gave me a motherly smile and Carlisle gestured for me to continue after saying, "Well go on, we are all here to answer. As long as its reasonable."

Taking a deep breath I started blurting out some questions. "Do you guys hate garlic? Because for some reason, I'm not getting those vibes." I waved my hands around before getting stopped by Alice. "Let's move over to the couch to you don't lose your mind." Alice stated bringing me over to the couch to sit down on.

"You're right, it isn't really our vibe, we aren't harmed by it." Carlisle told me. "Stakes?"

"False." Emmet laughed.

"Okay... sunlight?"

"We sparkle." This was Alice, and I looked at her with wide eyes. "Br- babes, you're joking?" She gave me a pointed look before shaking her head. "I wanna see!" I whined out to her, "Later. I promise."

"Do you guys have like a government or something?"

"Well that was oddly specific. Why do you ask that?" Rose put in.

"Well when Alice and I were out a week ago, the only reason I found out that you guys are vampires, a guy jumped out wanting to eat me. I mean Alice took care of him.... right?" She nodded so I continued. "Is there like a government that keeps those kinda guys under lock? Or?"

"Yes and no." I scratched my head at his answer, very confused by this statement. Carlisle continued to explain, "There is a government to say the least, they're called the Volturi, however they only come into play if we break rules. And technically you as a human knowing all this stuff could get you killed." My eyes popped out of my face when I heard this.

"You're telling me that I could ultimately die any second because I know about you? That's wild!" They looked at me confused because of the excitement I felt about this. "I live for danger, you guys only increased that." I shook them off.

"They won't kill you because they don't know. Now about the red eyes, that's what we call rogues or human eaters. You see how we have golden eyes?" I nodded intrigued. "This is from our animal diet, we are considered vegetarians by others with red eyes."

"Are there more yellow eyes?" Carlisle nodded, bringing his forefinger up. "There's one other coven that have yellow eyes. They're the Denali coven, very nice people."

"I'm gonna assume a coven is just a group of vampires." Again Carlisle nodded. "If they're called the Denali coven, what are you guys called?" Carlisle let out a laugh and Emmett muttered an 'of course that's what she would've asked.'

"We're called the Olymic coven." I looked at them in awe. "That sounds awesome!" They all shook their heads and gave me looks of amusement.

"You guys got cool powers? Like-like super strength! Or-or maybe uhm uhhh speed and stuff? ...ya' know?" I got shy around the end because of my enthusiasm.

"We do have super human strength, we are very fast and extraordinary hearing and eye sight. However some of us have what we call, gifts. Not all vampires get them." I perked up at that, I wanted to know if they had gifts.

As if reading my mind, Edward perked up, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Some of us do have gifts." I looked at him slightly scared. "Why did you say it like that? Why did he say it like that?" I whispered the last part towards Alice but all of them could hear me.

"He reads minds, that's his gift." Alice spoke up to reassure me. "No way! Okay, okay, okay! What am I thinking?"

"Cupcakes? Why?" He asked confused.

"Woah! And why not." I shrugged my shoulders. They continued to laugh at my excitement. "Who else?" My eyes lit up like a kid who got to see Santa for the first time.

"I feel emotions." Jasper spoke up for the first time. "Bro what? Nice job?" I furrowed my eyebrows not really understanding. "I can read and manipulate people's emotions." For some odd reason I started feeling sad, then it changed to disgust as I crunched my nose up, then to frustration before everything went back to me being confused.

"What the..? That was you?" He nodded his head. "I could've really used that last week. That's very unique." I complimented.

"I can see the physical well being of someone. Inside or out." Lucy spoke, "For example, you burned your arm twice on your left arm. When you drank alcohol to drown your pain, you were damaging your liver, and everytime you smoke, your lungs get worse. I'm suprised you haven't had cancer yet."

"That just made me feel exposed." I shuddered. She laughed at me and rolled her eyes, "I'm not gonna tell you to stop, as much as I care for your well being, it's your body." I put on a smile and with a sarcastic voice I responded, "Why thank you."

"And I see the future." Alice's voice spoke up next to me. My eyes literally fell out of my head at this information. "So you're telling me, you saw... all of this?" My voice sent off lowkey hurt vibes.

"No! No, uhm we aren't too sure how it works. Only that it's based off of someone's decision, if they change it, the vision changes. However it doesn't really work with humans as much as vampires, it's harder for me to see a vision of your decisions versus any of us." Alice explained to the best of her ability, I just nodded star struck at this information.

"Do the rest of you have uh, gifts?" I said nervously afraid to make them angry or offended. "No not really. Emmett's strength is a little more powerful than a regular vampire, and Rosalie has significantly more beauty than other vampires. Esme and I do not have any."

I nodded and looked at Emmett than to Rose before saying, "You're very beautiful, but Alice beats anyone in my opinion." I covered my mouth in embarrassment as I just said that out loud very nonchalant like. Rose let out a loud laugh which surprised the others a bit.

"Well that's the point sherlock." She flicked my forehead causing Alice to let out a small growl. "Woah, you growl? Nice kitty, relax. And what do you mean by 'well that's the point'?" I poked Alice's cheek before questioning Rose. Alice gave her a look then nodded allowing her to explain.

"We, as supernatural beings, have a thing called a mate. Mate standing as like 'soulmate'. When we usually find our mates, they know right away if they're another supernatural. However there is the occasion where a mate can be human, the human can't feel the connection as strong as the supernatural but can feel some of it." I nodded as I continued to pay attention to her words.

"So for example, Emmett and I are mates, Lucy and Jasper are, Esme and Carlisle.... and you and Alice." She said the last part slowly for me to understand. Still nodding my head at her words, I took a moment to let that sink in.

"So that's why I like Alice."

Alice look at me with so much offense that I didn't know was possible. "That's all you have to say! Really? Even if we weren't mates I'm still a likeable person!" She started hitting my shoulder so I covered myself and scooted back.

"Yo! I'm sorry what else do you want me to say! Ah! Jesus Christ woman! Relax!" I yelped at her and noticed the others laughing at our interaction. "At least it wasn't a bad reaction!" I looked at Jasper for help and Alice quickly caught on and said, "Don't calm me down, I'm giving this idiot a piece of my mind."

"No! Ace I'm sorry, what do you want me to say! I'll say it right now, please stop!" She stopped after hitting me two more times and looked at me with a pout, not wanting to keep a pout on her face, I kissed her swiftly and pulled away.

A smile quickly replaced the pout and I whispered an 'I'm sorry' before looking at everyone else, who decided to look at me like I was a precious gem. "Why are you looking at me like that. Only Alice can do that," I point towards their faces before continuing, "You guys look creepy." They all laughed again.

"The way you look at Alice and treat her is what we wanted for her, for a long time. I'm just suprised you took this whole 'mate' thing pretty well." Emmet spoke.

I shrugged then started, "Welp, when you find out vampires exist, I guess everything else doesn't phase... you... wait. You guys said 'supernaturals' when you were talking about mates. Does this mean, like werewolves exist?" They each nodded at me.

"We call them shapeshifters, but yeah, they exist and so do witches and probably whatever else you can think of." Jasper told me, and smiled when my excitement continued to uprise.

"Uhm, so could I be- am I allowed to be turned?" Their eyes widened at my sudden question, not expecting that. "We can turn you, it would be safer if the Volturi ever found out but I-uh I don't really know how to approach this one..." Carlisle trailed off looking at the others with suprised and silently asked for help.

"I honestly think you shouldn't, this life isn't what I chose and humanity is much better than... this." Rose's voice held slight anger, disgust and sadness.

Alice looked at her with narrowed eyes and looked back towards me. "Its your decision, we just have to warn you that you'll have to cut ties with your family. And I would wait till you're older, 16 would be the youngest Carlisle turned someone and you'd be the youngest in the house." I looked down at this new information.

"Yeah, yeah okay." I but my lip. "Its hard process (Y/n), the craving of human blood is hard to control. I can barely control it myself." Jasper butts in, I bring my head up to look at him.

"Do you struggle with it?" My eyes widened, "Are you struggling with it right now?" He quickly shook his head at my second question.

"I do struggle with it, at school and stuff. It gets really hard, but I have control, for the most part it's basically the reason why I look pained all the time." He started then added, "But no, I'm not struggling right now, your blood... doesn't appeal for me to drink it. I don't smell anything from you, it's kind of weird."

I guess hearing this new information shocked everyone as they gave Jasper a questioning look. I, however, was very confused. "He's the newest member to our vegetarian diet. His control is weak but still strong if that makes sense." Edward told me, reading my mind I assumed. I nodded at this and closed my eyes for a second to take it all in.

Opening back up I started asking questions again.

"So do you guys sleep?" I broke the sudden tension.

"Nope!" Lucy told me cheerfully then winked.

"Woah, woah, woah! You're telling me, that when I slept over, that you guys were up?!" Consecutive nods were everywhere and I just looked towards Alice.

"I slept with you and you didn't sleep. Wow, creep." I joked which earned me a slap on the shoulder. "I thought Krista abused me but nooo, it's you who abused me." I fake cried at her and crossed my arms.

"So what do you guys do, well clearly because you can't sleep?" I asked curiously.

"Read books, music, fashion, pick up a hobby, learn a new language."

"Parlez-vous français?" Rose spoke suddenly.

"Deutsch?" Emmett caught on.

"Español?" Jasper.

"Na h-alba?" Lucy.

"Italiano?" Esme.

"ελληνική?" Edward.

"русский" Carlisle.

"Romana" Alice.

I chuckled nervously as they each spoke a different language. Perks of being bored all the time, I answered to the best of my ability.

"Oui, Ja, Sí.... is it just yes?" I thought aloud as I tried answering Lucy.

"Sì...Greek, Greek... uh Ναι?" He nodded with an impressed look on his face.

"Da." I scoffed at that one, Russian was fairly easy to learn and even if I couldn't read it, I could understand someone if they spoke it.

"And, Da as well? Romanian and Russian are relatively similar." They all look relatively impressed at my understanding of each language.

"How do you know all of that?" Emmett asked me, I just shrugged at him. "You guys might've learned the while language but I only know bits of them. I can't keep a conversation, but I can understand it." I explained.

"Okay, last question. Where were you guys before you came here? And why did you come here? A lot of the students said Alaksa but I don't listen to rumours, that and you said you were from Alaska but I don't know if I should believe 'human' you."

"We did come from Alaska, that's where the Denali coven is, we visit them time to time. We came here a while back, but we were there for a while. In order to stay out of humans knowledge of vampires, we have to move around a lot, we come back to a certain place after a while because the previous people that would've known us are dead or too old to remember." I nodded my head at the new information.

I took my phone out to check the time, my parents wouldn't care but I like to check anyways. Rounding five o'clock but again I could care less.

"(Y/n) dear, would you like anything to eat?" Esme chimed on for a second. This then reminded me of another question. "Oh, oh! Okay last question for real this time. Esme, if you don't mind this one is for you!" I exclaimed all of a sudden.

Esme looked very happy that I had a specific question for her so she sat and looked at me with the same excitement. "Go ahead love." She told me.

"Can you guys eat? And if you can't what does food taste like? And how do you cook so well if you can't eat?" I shot out the three questions with efficiency and to my suprise Esme didn't mind, in fact she looked more excited to answer the questions.

"I believe that's three questions." She laughed out and just as I was to apologize she held her hand up. "No need to apologize dear. We can't eat, it just tastes like dirt to us, we don't eat it because of that reason. I cook well because I'm wonderful!" She boasted about herself, I chuckled at this and if her smile could get wider she'd look like a Cheshire cat.

"Cooking experiences in the past I assume could play a factor, but I can't base everything on taste but smell is another story. I smell ingredients to try to see if they would blend with the food I make. However you simply being here gives me an excuse to use the kitchen!" She told me with much excitement, she's always given off motherly vibes and if feeding your kids doesn't give you motherly vibes then I don't know what does.

I sighed thinking of this, if I had parents like Carlisle and Esme then I think my life would be easier. Unfortunately that's not the case but I can't complain, watching Esme getting excited over me makes me happy myself.

I saw Edward frown, this made me confused till I realised that he could read my thoughts, so then I felt stupid which I saw Jasper frown at. This house is full of people that'll just read right through you.

"What's the deal with your parents?" Edward my thoughts, he had to be the one to say it. I shrugged at him pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about. Carlisle perched up at that sentence though.

"Her parents seem nice, why do you ask?" Carlisle asked Edward before glancing at me for a second then back to Edward. Ignoring eye contact with both if them, I see Lucy with a frown as well.

"Her thoughts are different. She said Esme excited and acting like a mother should and wished she had parents like you two." Edward's voice was cold as he spoke.

"...thanks..." I let out a huff as I sarcastically said that, Alice then grabbed my hand and jaw forcing me to look at her. "What's wrong with your parents." Her voice was deadly. I still didn't say anything, shrugging my shoulders at her as well.

"I have a theory." Lucy spoke up, the frown still on her face and everyone looked towards her. "When you and Mike had a fight back in the beginning of school, I saw your side was deeply bruised before the fight."

'Oh no, she's gonna know.' I thought, quickly regretting it as I forgot Edward could read minds once again. "What is she gonna know." He asked sharply, narrowing his eyes at me.

The pressure of their enticing eyes on me finally got me to crack, as much as I'm considered a badass, I loathe tension. "Okay!" I put my hands up in defense. "They aren't the best parents." The looked at me to continue.

"I'm adopted, but I never took their last name which is why my name is different from theirs. They wanted to raise the perfect little girl they never could have, so when I was behaving badly, they would smack me around. It started.... mmm I dunno, when I was ten maybe eleven? I would always apologize, ya' know? I was a kid, I didn't know. 'Sorry mommy, I won't do it again' type of thing." I used air quotes to signifying that.

I brought my legs up on the couch, resting my chin on one of my knees and continued to explain. "It just used to be smacks to the cheek or back of the head and 'tsk tsk' but when I got older those weren't working, she went to pulling my hair back and yelling at my face. She got frustrated when that wasn't working either, started kicking, slapping, punching, she didn't care, still doesn't." They kept looking at me without any expression, although Alice looked like she wanted to kill her.

"I figured, 'let's piss her off some more' and got tattoos. Stupid. She hates them, hit me with a belt a few times, told me this won't make me a better person. I couldn't really do anything, left a pretty bad bruise for a while and a scar from the buckle." I shrugged. "The bruise before the fight with Mike was from her, we usually eat dinner together, Usually, stopped now. Asked how my day was, told her I tripped Mike when he was gone to your table. Got mad, told me he's good people, I disagreed, slapped me with rings on. Nasty bruise, fell down, kicked my side a few times. Boom, nice bruise there." I finished off, they looked at a loss for words.

"None of you were hit when you were alive? Er- well human I suppose." They all shook their head explaining that their families were all good. Carlisle's dad was hectic, Esme's family loved her, Edward's mother loved him dearly, Rose's family was wonderful to her, Emmett's as well, Jasper's family loved and appreciated him.

However Alice, Alice didn't say anything. I turned to her, "Ace?" She shook her head, "I can't remember." They all nodded forgetting that one bit of information.

"Sometimes if you're turned, you can lose your memory. This happened to Alice." I nodded in understanding even though I really couldn't relate.

"What about your dad?" Lucy asked suddenly remembering the conversation at hand. "Hm? Oh, he doesn't do anything, stands there watching or ignores it and continues doing whatever." I clenched my jaw, I hated that man just as much as my mother.

"Parents suck, great friends, a wonderful girlfriend and her family. That's all I care about right now. They're the least if my worries, don't care how long I'm out, where I am, what's happening. They didn't pick me up at the police station," I scoffed. "I don't care, and you guys shouldn't either. They're the worst kind of people but I wouldn't waste my time on them, even though you guys have countless amounts of that." I finished to them, laughing at my own little joke. They seem to have gotten it as they chuckled with me.

I didn't want to be rude but at this moment, I just wanted to lay down with Alice and be comforted by her. Knowing that I'm her mate and she's mine, blows my mind but, I wouldn't have it any other way, who wouldn't fall for the pixie?

I took Alice and rested my head on her chest. "As much as I'm hungry, I think I'd rather pass out." And with that they all nodded and left me alone as I rested with Alice under me, running her hands through my hair. I felt more comfortable to sleep with these conditions and that I did.

A house full of vampires. Wonderful.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I WOKE up about an hour later still in Alice's arms, you would assume it would be freezing considering they're dead and it is but its comforting in a way. Alice was running her hand through hair and I let out a content sigh.

"Good evening. How was your nap?" I felt her chest vibrate when she spoke. I just shook my head and closed my eyes, I didn't wanna leave her arms, they were too comforting. Sensing this, Alice laughed, the sound vibrating through her chest again.

"Stop, I don't wanna get up." I spoke, my voice raspy with sleep, as she tried to get up. "C'mon, we'll go upstairs, more privacy yeah?" She questioned me, I nodded my head and got up, a frown covering my face as I didn't want to leave her arms.

We walked up the stairs and without anyone hassling us, we made it to her room. Alice closed the door behind her and quickly came up to me, as I had waited for her, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I looked into her eyes and nothing but love shone through it. She kissed me, her cold lips connecting with my warm ones, I kissed back because who wouldn't. My hands laid on the small of her back as we continued.

Alice started backing me up and we pulled away when I was pushed to sit at the foot of her bed. Whining at the loss, I tried to being her back but she just tapped my cheek and walked to her closet. Without a second thought my eyes widened because I knew damn well what she was about to do.

"Oh no... uhm... well would you look at the time, I think I have to water my fish. Completely forgot they breathe... water." My laugh was nervous and when I started making my way towards the door, Alice appeared in front of me in a blink.

She tutted at me and sat me back down on her bed. "Alice no!" I whined again, acting more childish than Emmett, and huffed responding to her giggling, "I'm not trying to be your personal barbie doll. Totally not for the 'you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere' type shit."

"You know, if you would stop complaining then maybe you could have a good sense of fashion and actually look good." She grunted as she continued to look through her closet. I gasped at her and dramatically fell on her bed.

"That hurt, you know damn well that I've swooned you based on my fashion sense." She laughed at me and mumbled a 'sure' which I heard clearly. "Baby, you know that my tattoos are to die for, that's what got you interested in the first place. They're a fashion statement."

Alice made her way out of the closet with a few shirts and pants in hand. She placed them on the bed and gave me a look, "Mhm, they are and unfortunately they're the only thing that's fashionable about you."

She moved between my legs and ran her hands underneath my shirt, I jumped not expecting cold hands against my stomach and sat up quickly. "Shit, cold hands!" I yelped out, she ignored me and removed her hands from my stomach to my face. Leaning down she gave me a quick peck and left her spot, "You better get used to it, you'll be with me for a long time. Now take the shirt off and we won't have problems."

"And what kind of problems will we be facing if I don't?" I stood up and stared at her with a smirk. Returning back a smile, she came back over to me and kissed me roughly. I wasn't expecting this but quickly came to my senses and kissed her back with the same amount of roughness.

She trailed her hands under my shirt and to my stomach again, expecting it this time allowed me to not be phased by it. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip asking for permission, I allowed her and the kiss became heated relatively quickly. Cold clashed with warmth and I found myself complying with everything she wanted.

She brought my shirt up and removed it, breaking away from our kiss left me dazed and a dopey smile spread across my face. But that soon fell when she whispered to me, "That wasn't so hard now was it?" She was referring to my shirt which was now off.

"Awh! Fuck you." I heard a booming laugh from downstairs and Alice replied, "The time will come." I looked at her with excited eyes.

"Can it be now?" She shook her head rapidly, "What! No! Gosh I'm mated to a horndog." Emmett's laugh became more apparent and it almost sounded like he was in pain.

"You started it." I mumbled towards her then I was hit in the face with a shirt. "Put that on and stop complaining." I started grumbling out incoherent words mostly along the lines of 'don't wanna be a stupid barbie doll.'

When I finished putting on the shirt Alice handed me a pair of pants which I gladly stripped out of my own to put on. "Why?" I asked her as I looked in the mirror, it was a very expensive looking button up with matching pants.

"Oh! You look great!" I wiggled around in the outfit trying to get used to the satin feeling clothing against my skin. I've never had this kind of clothing before so it was almost uncomfortable for me to wear.

"But why?" I asked again being a little upset over the fact I was being treated like a three year old that couldn't dress themselves. "Because my love, you must look presentable in the future to match with me." She kissed my cheek as I looked at her through the mirror.

"You're a vampire, why can I see your reflection?" I pointed towards her in the mirror, her short stature made me smile a little even though I wasn't much taller. "I dunno." She shrugged at me and turned me back around.

"Why do I have to match with you, not that it's a bad thing but why?" She moved her arms to the back of my neck and pecked my lips. "People need to know that you're mine." Her voice was a little possessive, I don't know if I should be scared but it was kinda hot.

"People already know that, I kissed you today, remember? In front of everyone." She shook her head at my words almost dismissing them.

"Doesn't mean people will believe it." Now it was my turn to shake my head at her, "People don't mess with me anyways, why would you bother." She ran her hands down my chest and stopped them around my waist.

"You don't hear them, I do. You have no idea how many girls talk about you." She rolled her eyes in disgust, "Plus, take the fact that you'll finally look nice as a good thing. So when you meet the Denali coven, you won't look like a slob."

"You suck." My hands grabbed her cheeks and I rubbed them with my thumbs before kissing her. "But I'm still attracted to you." I said pulling away.

"Its the mate thing." She dismissed, I didn't move my hands as I stared her down. "Maybe, but I probably would've fallen for you anyways. Who wouldn't? You're perfect." She sighed at me and hugged me tightly.

"Babe please stop I can't breath!" I wheezed out to her, her strength is incredible now that I'm noticing it. "I'm sorry! It's just, you're amazing, you make me feel happy and I love it so much!" She apologized after releasing her grip on me.

"Its okay and I'm happy that you are." I gave her a big smile. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you." She whispered at me, bringing me down to kiss her again, which I gladly accepted.

A knock on her door broke us away from each other. "Can you guys stop being cute before I throw myself out of the window?" Emmett told us through the door.

"Don't you have Rose?" I retorted towards him.

"No she's out hunting right now." He sounded saddened, longing for the blonde woman. Alice laughed at him and he just walked away at a fast pace. "Why'd you laugh, I kinda feel bad."

Alice looked at me a smirked, "That boy is just as obsessed with Rose as I am with you." She told me while laughing again. "Change out into these," She handed me a joggers and a large tee shirt. "And we'll go downstairs to feed your human stomach, I can hear it growling for food." She pushed me away and walked towards the bed.

Changing clothes was easy enough and once I was finished I looked at Alice, she just stood up and grabbed my hand and we made our way downstairs. "The human needs food!" She giggled out to Esme.

Esme had already had food ready for me and gave me a smile. "There you are dear." Her motherly tone made me smile. "Thank you Esme." I replied to her kindness.

When I sat down, I started eating. Alice was looking at me while I was happily eating and Esme was doing the same. Finishing up my current bite, I looked at them curiously and asked, "Not to be rude but why stare at me?" Esme only smile while Alice giggled.

"Okay I love you both but that wasn't an answer." The words I said didn't process in time as Esme's smile turned into a very mother lovestruck type and Alice just awed at me.

Finally realisation struck and blush started rising to my cheeks. "I- uhm- uh..." I was at a loss for words, but Esme and Alice didn't care, as they both gave me very strong hugs. "Okay- okay! Again can't breathe! I'm human!" I managed to get out before my life was squeezed before me.

When they let go they didn't apologize, I didn't think they had to, and we're extremely happy. Jasper had come down the stairs, Lucy following behind, and questioned, "I feel very happy and slight nervousness with embarrassment."

"Thank you Jasper." I said with my head in my hands. "What?" He replied back, "I'm only curious because I'm feeling that right now." He started defending himself by bringing both his hands up.

"What did you do to them. It looks as if you broke them. I honestly have never seen Esme this happy." Lucy stated looking curiously at me then back to Esme.

"I- I, um.." I couldn't get my words out again and Alice had to cut in. "She told us that she loves us!" Her face brightened and she was extremely happy, the same dopey smile I had on before was now displayed on her face.

"Well that was pretty quick." Emmett's voice broke through, at that my face turned even more red. "Stop torturing the poor girl!" Esme scolded her kids and rested her arm around my shoulder.

Being too emmbarrased to look back up, I decided that now was the time I hoped the ground would swallow me up, just to save me from this. A house full of vampires and I'm afraid of myself.

"Love, remove your face from your hands." Alice spoke in my left ear but I just shook my head at her, still not wanting to bring my head up. I felt cool hands remove my own and my head was forced towards their direction.

The coolness of Alice's hands had made me more satisfied to rid my face of blush, but looking back at her made me want to blush even more. She didn't mind my red face as she kissed me deeply for what seemed like the umpteenth time today.

"You're so cute." She booped my nose and let my face go, "I love you too." She told me with a dreamy voice. I looked over at Esme and she replied the same, "I love you as well dear, as much as a mother could." This made me smile, I enjoyed the feeling of making them happy, so I put my embarrassed behind me as sent them both a huge smile.

"Now finish eating, don't starve yourself with only two bites." Her motherly tone broke the moment and I nodded at her and finished eating.

"Can I just live here? It's much better." I asked with a hint of longing. Esme just sent a sad smile and shook her head. "No I don't think so as much as I would love you here. Your parents would wonder where you are."

"Why not ask them?" Alice then spoke for Esme, "It's not just that, it's the fact that, well I don't know. It's too early baby." She gave me a sad smile as well and I just nodded my head solemnly.

"C'mon cutie, let's watch TV. You might not live here but you'll be spending most of your time here, that's all I know." She sent me a wink and brought me to the living room where some of the other were. Only Jasper, Lucy and Emmett.

I sat down and Alice sat on my lap, her legs resting on the other side of the couch and her head on my collar bone. "Do I smell enticing to you?" I asked her suddenly, that had never crossed my mind fully until now.

Alice tensed and that's when I thought I had crossed a line, when I was about to apologize she had cut me off, "To be honest with you, yes. A lot actually. You're my bloodsinger, which means your blood appeals to me much more than others. However it isn't hard for me to control, but I would still love to-" She was cut off by Carlisle coming downstairs.

"Alice! Don't scare her." I jumped a little at his voice and Alice growled loudly towards him as he had scared me. I rubbed her hip lightly to calm her down, which did work and apologized to Carlisle.

"No, I'm sorry. I asked the question, it's my fault, she wasn't scaring me." I told him with a small voice, he just sighed and nodded, walking to Esme and kissing her cheek.

"Uhm, you can continue if you want..." I trailed off not knowing if she would want to continue. "As much as I can control myself, I still find it very appealing to taste you even if I'm on an animal diet." She finished with a huff and stuck her face back into the crook of my neck.

"...I love you." I hesitated waiting for her to respond. I felt her lips turn up into a smile against my neck. It did earn me a muffled 'I love you too' which sent me soaring.

I set my gaze to the TV as Emmett had a movie playing (I didn't know the name of) and kept my smile on my face throughout the rest of it. I wasn't paying attention to it as much as I was to Alice.

I reflected back to everything that had happened in the span of a month and how drastic everything had changed. It was a change for the better and I'm glad I wasn't as closed off as I was before.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

I HAD gotten home rather late that night, not that my parents cared, except they did. I wondered into the house and stood just before me was my mom, arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

The clothes in my hand seemed for heavy as I stared at her with an expressionless face, however I was slowly panicking on the inside.

"Where were you? And what's that?" She asked me quickly while pointing to the clothes in my hands. "Uhm, I was at the Cullens and I got clothes?" I questioned, almost as if I was lying.

"Don't you lie to me, where were you?" I was at a loss for words, I had told the truth just the tone of my voice was a little sketch.

"I told you, I was at the Cullens house." My voice was strained as I was close to screaming at her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed for the clothes, I didn't let her and turned them away. "These are nice clothes! Don't touch them." I seethed out in anger.

"With what money, did you get these?" She kept questioning me, I gave her a look and shook my head. "They were a gift from Alice. Since when did you start to care?" I shot back a question towards her and all she did was narrow her piercing eyes at me.

"Since you've stopped eating here! Can't you appreciate the things your father and I do for you?" She shouted towards me, I rolled my eyes and gave her a scowl.

"I'm never appreciative because you both are barely home! You leave early in the morning and now that I hang out with my friends more often, I'll never really see you." My anger was more apparent now and I felt the vain in my neck protrude.

"The absolute disrespect," She mumbled at me, then took me by the jaw, a harsh grip, and pulled my hair with the other. "YOU are going to take yourself out of my house, I've had enough of your behavior. It's clear to me you don't care, so let's get rid of the problem, that's you." She released her grip on my hair and jaw and smacked me across the face. "Thirty minutes, get your shit and leave."

I held my face and immediately started packing my most valued stuff in my backpack when I got upstairs. All of my books I'd have to leave and clothes as well and Emmett, bless that buff vampire, won't get to see his games anymore. I brought the clothes I know I'll need and put the headphones Alice bought me around my neck, the clothes she gave me went into my backpack as well. Cramming basically anything I could fit, I ran downstairs and left the key to the house on the counter.

Slamming the door on the way out, I started thinking of places I could go. Obviously there was the Cullens but I had just came from their house and it would upset them even more knowing that my parents kicked me out. I could go to Klaus or Rhea, but I knew their siblings were hectic and adding another person would be even more difficult. Krista would be a good call but I don't know how she would feel if I stressed smoke and Anthony is a no bueno for obvious reasons.

I let out a sigh and decided to call Alice. I put her number in on my phone and waited a couple second before pressing call. Hearing the dial tones of the ringing makes me a little nervous even though I generally shouldn't be. After the second ring she picks up.

"Hi baby! You missed me so soon to call me so fast." I chuckled at her statement before sighing, "Yeah about that, uhm could you actually pick me up? Or let me stay with you guys ha?" I didn't hear anything from her for a second and wondered if she actually would or would I be bothering her.

"What happened? And yes I'll be there in a second, but what happened?" I didn't really know how to answer it besides quickly breaking it to her, so taking all my confidence I told her.

"They- er, she kicked me out. So its hashtag on-the-streets right now." I heard the car door slam and the engine start as she kept talking to me. "What a- you know what screw her, okay? As much as they were your parents, I'm willing to kill them both."

"Ha ha, no, no need to do that," I told her nervously before adding, "Are you driving while on the phone?" Alice laughed out loud before responding, "Don't worry, you're forgetting I'm basically unkillable."

"You're also forgetting that the freaking car is a being too, don't you dare crash it or I will personally kill you." I cared about the well being of the car because how would you feel if a very expensive car died, just at that thought a frown was on my lips. "Not the caaar."

"You're such a crybaby, I'm almost there so you'll see the car." Just as she said that I heard the engine roar from down the street. When she pulled up I immediately got in and put my bag on the floor.

We had both hung up by then and I told her to drive, doing so, she started asking me a question. "Why did she do it?" I shrugged at her, I really didn't. As much as she put up with most of my shit, she would usually beat me.

We got back to their house and once inside the others looked over with confusion. I waved at them, "Hey, I'm back. Where's papa Cullen?" Carlisle appeared behind a wall and waved towards me. "Hello (Y/n), back so soon?" He chuckled out towards me, I nodded my head at him.

"What's going on?" Jasper asked gaining the attention from the others. "So.. they uh, like kicked me out? So could I stay here a bit? Or until they call the orphanage or something?" My voice was softer and my head dropped a little.

All of their faces dropped at what I said and shocked appearances were thrown around. Carlisle nodded his head quickly and spoke towards Alice, "She'll stay in yours." Alice just nodded excitedly.

"Why?" Emmett asked me and the others nodded with him, curious expressions were thrown around until Lucy perked up. "Why that and why did she hit you?" At that they all look at my now red cheek.

"I was late? They never cared about that but she thought I was lying when I told her I was here. Then tried to grabbed the clothes Alice gave me out of my hands, I didn't let her. I asked her why she cares all of a sudden then told me I didn't appreciate what they do for me, smacked me, kicked me out and here I am." I explained, letting out a sigh after remembering what she did.

Alice grabbed my hand and started leading me upstairs, "Let's go upstairs and sleep okay? You don't need this stress right now, God knows all the shit you've been through already." She announced towards me and shook her head at her siblings. They all said good night and let me upstairs after letting me know how disappointed and furious they are with my parents, or technically not, with the expressions on their faces.

I was still in the clothes Alice had lent me earlier today and when we got to her bed I just laid down and dragged her with me. I rested my head on her chest, not caring for her cold skin seeping through her clothes. "Change of scenarios, guess I got what I wanted, huh?" Alice brought the covers over us and started playing with my hair.

"Don't talk like that, fortunately it's true but the scenario could've been better." Her chest rumbled as she spoke. I hummed in agreement and started drifting, when I did, Alice murmured an 'I love you' before I completely went under.

××

Waking up the next morning to Alice was wonderful, but recalling last night made a frown appear on my face. I kissed her neck and brought my face closer to her, cuddling back into her. "We got to get up fatty." She told me, I still didn't care as I held onto her waist tightly. "C'mon dumb dumb, wake up." She pushed me gently but I still didn't move, I mumbled out incoherent words and buried my face deeper in her neck.

Letting out a huff, Alice moved to straddle me. My hands were holding on her hips and I whined as she moved away from my face. I looked her with tired eyes and a frown on my lips, shaking her head with a playful glint in her eyes, she leaned down and kissed me.

I sat up with her still straddling me and kissed her back. Pulling away, she held her arms around my neck playing with the back of my hair. "Mm get up now, seeing that you're awake." I huffed and got out of the bed with her still in my lap, she wrapped her legs around my waist as we got up. I held her up by placing my hands on her booty which allowed a devious smirk on my face.

I squeezed her butt gently and she let out an unexpected moan, this shocked me a little but my smirk increased as she placed her head in the crook of my neck, legs tightening around my waist. "Stop." Her voice was muffled from my neck, and I wasn't going to lie and say that wasn't hot because God knows what this woman does to me.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything." I said coolly, she pulled away from my neck and gave me a look. "You know what you did." She tried releasing her legs from my waist but I moved my hands to her thighs to keep her there.

I looked into her eyes seeing them darken ever so slightly, "Don't start something you won't finish." Her voice was dark and it almost tempted me to try something but the way she said it made me almost afraid to. So I dropped my hands from her thighs and let her down, her eyes lightened and she gave me a peck before bouncing to the closet.

I brought my hand to my face and let a sigh release from my lips then dragged my hand down my face before recollecting myself. I dug through my back pack, placing some of my things onto her bed, and left my school stuff in there. I looked at the clothes she had given me last night and pondered if I should where them.

Edward hearing my thought yelled from down the hall, where I assume his room is, "Yeah! Wear them!" I shook my head and yelled back, "Thank you!" As I undressed, Alice came out in different clothes and started staring at me.

"Now I start noticing your body, and the fact it took me this long to appreciate you." She sounded dazed as she kept looking at me. Pulling my arms through sleeves of the shirt and my legs through my pants, I looked back at her, "Thanks?" I mumbled.

She came over as I was buttoning my pants and started buttoning up my shirt. Fingers grazing my toned skin and I nearly lost it when she gave me that look again. She rolled up my sleeves to have my tattoos peeking out, and smoothed my collar out.

She took the jacket, the one I gave back a week ago, and handed it to me to wear. I put it on as well as the boots she slid over and held my hand out when I was finished. She took it gratefully, slinging her bag over her free shoulder as I did the same to mine.

"You know what I forgot." I spoke as we were walking down the stairs, the smell of Esme's cooking put an exceptionally happy and warm feeling go through me. Alice hummed in question, "My longboard, the one thing I actually care about, besides the headphones." She gave me a look and I caught on. "Inanimate object wise."

She smiled at me and pulled me to the chair at the island, the plate of food on the counter. Alice released my hand and sped upstairs as I started eating, giving Esme a happy smile and nod as thanks. When I finished, Esme took my plate and I happily said, "Thank you Esme!"

"Anytime my dear." She replied squeezing my cheek a little. Alice had come back from her room, headphones in hand, and slung them around my neck while grabbing my hand. "You forgot the one thing that makes you, you." The way that she said it almost made me melt on the spot, as much as she tried to make me look better, she didn't take away the one thing that literally made me, me, for her fashion ideas.

Alice grabbed my hand and we started our way towards Eddie's car, Alice in the passenger's, me in the back and my boy driving. "Let's go!" I started hyping him up, everytime they sped, it made my heart race. A good thing ultimately and they always felt happy to do it because they love the excitement on my face everytime.

Edward sped down towards school, the others not far behind and when we were there, people started gawking like always. I saw Krista and Klaus already there, standing with their cars not to far away from each other. I got out and waved at them to come over, when they did they didn't looked shocked anymore with me coming out of the Cullens car.

But what they did looked shocked about, was the formal attire that I had on. Alice came next to me with a proud expression. "So this was your doing." Klaus pointed at Alice, she nodded and he lifted up his hand for a high five, she accepted.

"You don't know how long Krista has tried getting her dress up. Granted it was probably easier for you because you basically force her." Klaus shot towards her and I gave an embarrassed look. Krista just gave a sour a look towards him, "I'm sorry that she's basically impossible to dress, I give up after ten minutes of her saying 'no'.

"Sorry that I don't like wearing formal attire. Alice forces me all the time." I pouted and Alice smacked my shoulder. "You literally tempt me into changing! What do you want me to say?" I defended as her hits started hurting a little.

She stopped and pouted just as I was a second ago. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the back of it. Her frown dropped and she smile again, placing a kiss on my cheek. "Well that was something I didn't want to know..." Klaus trailed off with a disgust look.

"Shut up, at least I'm getting more than you." I stuck my tongue out to him and he just stuck his middle finger up at me. Krista laughed at their antics and gave both of us a smile.

"Actually... there's something we should probably tell you." Krista sounded extremely awkward about this, and that's when I saw her go for Klaus' hand. My eyes shot up as I knew what was gonna happen.

"Oh my god! You guys are dating, bro I freaking called it!" I shouted out. "Rhea owes me twenty bucks." I huffed out with appreciation.

"You guys bet on us dating?!" Krista screeched out, that's when I knew we both were in trouble.

"Relax... we did but it was for good reasoning. Do you know how ridiculously obvious you are when I'm around. Rhea never caught on but I always had this feeling." I gave then a smile. "Plus you guys are absolutely adorable, there is no way I wouldn't accept this. But if y'all have a fall out, I'm not choosing sides." I raised my hand up at this.

They rolled their eyes out at me, before shooting me a smile and holding their hands together much tighter. Rhea had come into school, via her dad which I waved to, and looked between each of us. I gave her a devilish smile and held my hand out. "I believe you owe me twenty dollars." I said formally.

Her eyebrows furrowed before looking at a smiling Klaus and a nervous Krista, then groaned at the realisation. Taking out a twenty dollar bill, she handed it to me, I smiled proudly and stuffed it in my pocket.

"I should've bet that you guys were gonna be together. But congrats I guess, that's twenty dollars more broke." She shook her head before smiling again. "Anthony is gonna be ecstatic. ...aaaand speak of the Devil and he shall appear!"

Anthony had bounded over to us, a big smile plastered on his face when he met eyes with Emmett and Rose and greeted us each happily. "Today is a happy day I've noticed." I noted towards everyone, who in turn agreed.

Anthony had grabbed Rose's hand and linked arms with Emmett, and I furrowed my eyebrows at them. I noticed how much happier they look with him, then I remembered the thing about mates that Rose had told me. It clicked in my head and my smile became bigger.

I leaned towards Alice's ear and whispered in a low voice, "Is it normal to have a second mate?" Alice shook her head and whispered back, "Not really, but their case is very rare." I nodded my head, and Rose looked up with a scowl towards me, mouthing along the words of 'keep this quiet' to which I gave a meek nod and raised my hand up.

The warning bell had rung and we all started our way towards school. When me and Alice departed from each other, as well as Lucy with Jasper, I gave her a peck and told her that I would see her later. She nodded and I left with Lucy to English.

××

School went by quickly and the thoughts of my parents kicking me out had been lost due to the happiness overwhelming me today.

So imagine my expression when a car had pulled up next to us chilling in the parking lot, demanding for me.

Two people, one a woman with business attire consisting of a pencil skirt and matching colour of a grey coat with a white tucked in button down, and a man, nearly the same but with grey pants, came their way towards me.

"Ms. (L/n)?" She asked with eyes peering over her glasses, I nodded and asked nervously, "Yes?" She smiled at me and motion to her partner. "This is Louis, and I am Evelyn. We're from the adoption agency in Seattle, your adoptive parents had issued us a letter, stating that they will no longer be in their care."

I nodded my head again, very nervous to where this was going to go, but Alice kept her grip on my hand and that made me more calmer. The rest of the Cullens had appeared beside me and behind me, Lucy grabbed my other hand and Jasper rested a hand on my shoulder.

The lady looked at each of them baffled at their flawless looks but kept her composure, continuing, "Unfortunately as a minor, we will have to take you back to the adoption center, so you will have to drop any friends you have here and your education here, to go back to Seattle. I'll give you time to say good bye, then you'll be escorted in the vehicle by Louis." She nodded towards the car before walking over with Louis to give us privacy.

"Your parents are giving you back? When did this happen?" Klaus asked outraged, Krista was trying to calm him, which was slightly working. I sighed at them and responded, "They kicked me out last night, I wasn't expecting them to come this quick."

They gave me a hug and Rhea held on the longest. "Trust me I'll be back before you know it." I pointed finger guns at them and started saying my good-byes to the Cullens, however they each gave me a look.

"Look you guys can visit me there, I guess." I shrugged at them, they all shook their heads until Alice spoke up. "We'll just get Carlisle to adopt you dumb dumb, you aren't leaving us that fast. You know damn well he would adopt you that fast." She snapped her fingers as she said it.

I nodded my head towards them, an appreciative smile on my face, "So I'll finally be apart of the mysterious Cullen family?" I questioned them and they all gave me a smile of amusement and shook their heads. "Yes, now go with them and you'll see us in no time." Emmett spoke up and hugged me gently.

They all hugged me, and I kept my embrace with Alice as she was the last to hug me. "I'll be back don't worry." I kissed her to reassure her, she kissed back and held me there for a bit. "I know, but it doesn't mean I won't miss you, remember, we're mates and the bonding will suffer a teeny tiny bit from being away."

I frowned but nodded, "I'll see you then?" She kissed me once again and hummed. I turned around and Louis was waiting for me, I made my way towards the car and was pushed in gently by the bigger man.

And off we go.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

××

3rd Person P.O.V  
===============

THE CULLENS and friends had watched their friend, and lover, get pushed into the car. The friends had thought nothing of it when (Y/n) had explained the situation to them, and when the Cullens had informed them that the patriarch of the household would adopt the human, they all sighed in relief.

Unfortunately not all of them had the same relief, the shortest vampire had a sense of unease, her brother noticing had spoke up to her in a hushed tone, "You're on edge, what's wrong?" The rest of her siblings perked up at this.

She shook her head quickly, "Something about that makes me nervous, I don't know why." They all seemd curious to her statement, but unknowingly to them Alice's feeling was more than right.

"Have you tried seeing her?" Lucy asked almost on edge as well, Alice shook her head at her sister and tried seeing a vision, but when she came up with nothing she felt frustrated. "Nothing."

"Call Carlisle, the quicker he gets the paper signed the better, we'll get her back before you know it Alice." Jasper rested a hand on his sister and with a reassuring smile.

Alice fished out her phone, quickly dialing her adoptive father. After the third ring it picks up, "Alice what's wrong?" His voice came out calmly, settling the strange feeling in her stomach lightly.

"People took (Y/n) because of the adoption thing. We need you to fill them out, I have a strange feeling about what's happening right now and I can't see anything with (Y/n) at the moment." The pixie haired girl rushed out through the phone.

The sound of papers rustling and clicking of shoes against the floor was all Alice could hear from the other end of the phone. "Give me twenty minutes, I'll be out of the hospital quick and we'll go." Carlisle spoke and he hung up right after.

Alice looked towards her siblings and motioned them to their cars to go home. Much to Emmett and Rose's dismay, they left Anthony to their cars, seeing as their newest sister could be in trouble.

They bidded farewells to (Y/N)'s friends and quickly headed home. Alice's leg bounced frantically with the rising anxiety coursing through her, Edward told her to keep calm but she couldn't, a very bad feeling was pulsing through her undead heart. She took a very unneeded breath to calm herself, but still couldn't.

They all sped inside and waited for their father to enter the home and once he did, Alice almost felt calm, Esme's reassuring didn't help neither did the rest. Carlisle sent a tight lipped smile towards her and motioned for her to come to him.

"Let's bring her home, what orphanage?"

"Some place in Seattle." Alice shifted on her feet, it irked her to not know where they were going, however she realised that the human had her phone, so Alice called her.

To Alice's dismay and anxiety, the human didn't pick up after ringing her, in fact it went to voicemail quickly. This made Alice's concern and plaguing thoughts shoot through the roof. "She not picking up." Her voice was frightened, "I knew something bad was going to happen, we have to go!" She continued and started expressing her feelings to the rest of them.

"I just get her back, and-and this!" She ran her fingers through her short hair, desperation planted on her face. Just when she was about to break down, her phone rings, picking it up quickly she answered. "(Y/n)?!"

"A-Al-lice..." Her voice came out soft and it seemed as she would pass out. "Where are you?" She asked quickly, quickly breaths were heard on the other side and slight struggling until Alice's phone buzzed with a notification. (Y/N) had shared her location to her and she was close to speeding out, but Carlisle stopped her and took her to the car and sped towards the direction of the taller girl's location.

The breathing on the other side turned more ragged and talking began. "You think you'll get out of this one? Hm maybe?"

"N-no.." (Y/n)'s voice slowly came out, the difficultly talking made her breath hitch. "Well I wouldn't blame you, but your yellow eyed vegetarian killed my brother. So I guess the only way to get back at her is to take her human away."

Carlisle had been listening to the conversation, drastically picking up his speed to get there faster. "NO!" Alice had screamed out, not caring for the wincing look Carlisle gave her. There was silence till the phone was picked up, the struggling from the other end gave Alice more anxiety.

"Mm your human will taste delightful I believe. Now should I let her die quickly... or slowly. Which one do you think would cause more pain?" His voice was incredibly calm, it reminded her of Carlisle but much more sinister.

"Don't hurt her! I'll kill you if you do!" Alice spoke out of anger and nervousness, although she didn't show it. The man on the other phone just tsked at her, "Now now dear, what makes you believe I'll let you off so quickly..." His voice trailed off, an accent was apparent, almost French but not quite.

When he was about to speak up, he got cut off by the sound of their car racing down the road. "Guess I'll make this quick." Shirll screaming was heard from the receiver, making both Alice and Carlisle cringe from the sound. "Delicious." The man said.

When they came across the scene, the man was nowhere to be found and (Y/n) was laying on the ground, writhing in more pain. Alice got out of the car and sped towards her mate, holding her cheeks, she tried to keep calm.

It was obvious she was bitten, venom was pouring through her veins, Alice didn't want this, she didn't want to see her mate become the vampire in her visions so quickly. Bringing her sense back, she notice where she was bitten, near the pulse point and close to the jugular.

The scent of her mate's blood started making her crazy, she push the thought aside and brought her elongated fangs towards her neck. "I'm sorry baby." She whispered towards her writhing girlfriend before plunging fangs into her neck. At a drastic attempt to get the venom out, she sucked the blood from her girlfriend's veins before finally losing herself in the same blood she tried not to think about.

Alice thought it was the most delicious thing ever, it tasted of raspberries and chocolate, if she remembered how that tasted, and could bring herself to stop till Carlisle pulled her away quickly. The smaller vampire growled before she came to her senses and quickly started apologizing to her half concious mate.

"I'm so sorry, so so sorry, please stay awake." She kept her cold hand on the slightly warm cheeks, as (Y/n) held eye contact with her. Unfortunately those eyes didn't stay open as (Y/n) gave her a small smile and closed her eyes.

Her heartbeat was slowly ever so slightly and this put Alice in panic mode, lifting the taller girl on her arms, Alice brought her to the car, telling Carlisle to step on it.

About five minutes of excruciating silence from all of them, making sure to pass the speed limit at an exceptional speed, they had made it to the emergency room of the hospital. Carlisle took the younger girl from the vampire's arm and rushed her into the ER. Alice tried to go in, but was stopped by her father with a shake of his head.

All Alice could do was wait outside and bury herself in her own thoughts.

××

(Y/N)'S P.O.V  
============

The ride towards the orphanage was quiet, I had busied myself with games on my phone, I didn't want to text Alice in fear of being too desperate. Even though I know she wouldn't care, I still didn't want to bother. We stopped after twenty minutes, I furrowed my eyebrows curiously as I knew it would take longer to get to Seattle.

A gasp brought me out of my thoughts, Evelyn and Louis had gotten out of the car to see what ever was outside. But when they couldn't spot it, they came back and started the car again, however whatever they saw had come back and I felt myself flip as the car was flipping itself.

My seatbelt had stayed on throughout it, and as soon as I unbuckled it, I had fell to the crushed ceiling of the car, glass sticking itself through my shirt. I looked at the two in the front seats to not see them there, I started panicking until the car door was pulled open forcefully. An arm reached in and grabbed my arm with much force that I thought I would break off.

With my luck, I was met with a pair of red eyes. With my new found knowledge of vampires, I felt my fear and panic increase. Red eyes were human drinkers, I knew this, what I didn't know what how to defend myself against them.

The man smirked at me, his dark hair was slightly over his eyes, an evil look had passed through the red eyes. "I don't reckon you know me, but you've met my brother..." He trailed off, holding his hand against my neck. "I mean, that vampire of yours had killed him."

As I struggled to breath, he started laughing. "I'm gonna make you suffer, but we'll both have some f-" He was cut off by my phone ringing, I desperately wanted to grab it but he tutted at me and quickly took my phone ending the ringing.

Tossing it towards the car, he looked back at me and his grin became fierce and his eyes were wild. He threw me with such force to the car, I swear I heard my spine break, and stalked over to me. However, he was distracted by movement on the other side of the car, where I could see the top of Louis' head.

Taking this time as a perfect opportunity to call Alice, I brought my hand to the phone lying a few inches away, and with bloody fingers, I started dialing her number. She had picked it up fairly quickly.

"A-Al-lice..." I barely got out, the pain in my back was unbearable so my breathing sounded rough. "Where are you?" I didn't answer and when through messages to send her my location, once I did, there was immediate shuffling on the other side and the sound of the car door slamming gave me enough hope that they would be here in time.

The man had come back and I saw his bloody hands, "You think you'll get out of this one? Hm maybe." He laughed at my weak form. "N-no." I whispered out, my breath hitched at his actions, his mouth was full of blood and I had time to barely register the next words.

"Well I wouldn't blame you, but your yellow eyed vegetarian killed my brother. So I guess the only way to get back at her is to take her human away." His voice was deadly as he spoke about Alice killing his brother, but my heart rate, if it could, increase even more when Alice's voice shone through the reciever.

"NO!" The man had heard her, sending me a narrowed look, he took my phone and started talking to her. "Mm your human will taste delightful I believe. Now should I let her die quickly.... or slowly? Which one do you think would cause more pain?" He questioned sadistically, I was hoping at this point for Alice to not say anything to make the situation worse, but she replied back to him, much to dismay.

"Don't hurt her! I'll kill you if you do!" She shouted loudly at him, "Now now dear, what makes you believe I'll let you off so quickly..." He trailed off and started crouching towards me, just as he was about to say something else, the sound of an engine roared through the remote location.

"Guess I'll make this quick." With that he dropped the phone and sunk his teeth into my neck, I let out a scream of agony at the sudden pain I was feeling.

Unfortunately it didn't stop there, as when he pulled away I still felt as if I was on fire. "Delicious." I heard very distorted like, until I didn't see him anymore. The sound of a car door slamming open, made me look over, but I was still in excruciating pain with whatever was going through me.

I felt cool hands against my cheeks and as I was writhing underneath her, I saw her grazing my features until.she stopped at my neck. Another scream was released from my lips and I heard Alice mumbled, "I'm sorry baby." Before she sunk her teeth into my neck.

I was shaking in pain as I felt her teeth sink even deeper in my neck, I wanted her to stop but it wasn't happening, I almost tried pushing her off but I couldn't. I didn't feel fire burning through me anymore, nor did I feel the fangs in my neck so with half lidded eyes, I had noticed Carlisle had pulled Alice away from me.

As if she snapped out of her daze, she quickly started apologizing to me. "I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, please stay awake." She told me quickly while keeping her eyes locked on mine. I tried to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't, so I gave Alice a small smile before drifting into darkness.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

××

3rd Person P.O.V  
=============

THE WAITING room was filled with six other vampires, all were awaiting their friend, hoping for her to be stable. They haven't gotten the call from Carlisle, which makes them extremely anxious. Five out of the six vampires were seated, the lone one out was pacing back and forth while muttering incoherent words.

Her mind was racing only because she thought it was her fault, if only she could see a vision at that moment, all of this could have been avoided. Or maybe if she didn't let (Y/n) go with those people, she could have been safe. Either way, the smallest vampire was still on edge and currently blaming herself.

As she was pacing, the others were sat in the uncomfortable hospital chairs silently thinking if this outcome. If she didn't survive, there was no way in turning her without moving again, if she did survive she would have a hell of a story to tell. They each pondered telling the other humans what had happened to their friend, but that would be tragic, they should wait till their friend is stable until informing.

"Alice, for the love of God, please stop pacing and sit down." Rose's voice had echoed through the nearly empty room and with a stern tone. Alice didn't listen to her, as she kept pacing and mumbling words even they couldn't understand. "Alice! Please. Sit. Down." Anger and nervousness had laced her voice, it wasn't just her that was scared, they were scared as well. They didn't want to lose one of their friends, who knew their secret, nor did they want Alice to be upset for the rest of her long life.

Alice shot her head up and stopped in her place, giving Rose hard eyes and baring her fangs, she told the blonde, "Don't tell me what to do! This is my fault! You have no idea what's going through my mind." This caught the others off guard, Alice had never yelled at them. With wide eyes Lucy replied to Alice, "Okay! We don't know what's going through your head, but could you calm down? It's not just you that's being affected, Jasper's freaking out because you can't keep yourself in check, and Edward is basically zoned out trying not to listen to your thoughts. So for the sake of everyone, sit the fuck down."

Alice shook her head, but complied with the brunette by sitting down in an empty chair next to Esme. The mother of the house placed her arm around the smallest vampire and pulled her close, a motherly gesture to calm the anxious pixie. Alice sunk into her arm and placed her head on the latter's shoulder.

"What do I do? It's my fault you know? I lost control, she should have more blood than she does but I couldn't control myself!" She shouted exasperated, she was fed up with herself, she couldn't believe what she had done and now she's paying the price through her mate.

"Alice honey, relax. (Y/N)'s strong, she'll get through this and you'll both be together again. Don't put this all on yourself, it was the other man that put her in the condition she's in right now. Not you." Esme's words had a reassuring factor in them and Alice nodded at her words, her emotions are calming right now and she couldn't tell if it was Jasper helping or not.

After a couple more hours of waiting, it was about midnight, Carlisle had came through the doors with a look on his face. They all stood quickly and Alice nearly stumbled trying to get to him.

"Please tell me she's okay?" Her voice was desperate as she asked Carlisle. She had to be okay, there wasn't much change in the mate bond to tell otherwise. If her mate completely perished, she would feel it.

Carlisle smiled at his daughter, it almost came out in a grimace in his opinion. "She flatlined twice, we recessitated her successfully both times. She's resting in a room right now, before you go up, I think there's something we should discuss as a family." With that he had led all of them to his office.

They stood waiting for his words, "Whoever that rogue was, is completely obsessed with (Y/n) and hurting you. Whoever that man you killed before, is his brother, and now he's out to get you Alice. We all must keep aware of you and (Y/n), protect each other at any cost, I don't want anything to either of you." They all looked at him with solemn eyes, nodding slightly and in understanding each other they nodded at one another.

"She's in room 204, go." He dismissed Alice who, gratefully gave him a look, and nearly sped her way to the human's room. She was connected to all kinds of wires, bruises littered her neck and arm, although the tattoos do a good job hiding the one on her arm, as a vampire, she was still able to see it.

She took a seat right next to her bed, placing a cold hand on her wrist, which held an IV, "Oh (Y/n), I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. For once I'm speechless in saying anything, I never expected you to be put in harm's way like this. I'm so sorry." If she could cry, she would be.

Her emotions were all over the place and she looked at her mate with vemon pooling in her eyes. She was pale, from blood loss Alice assumed, she looked sick, really sick. A cast was upon her left arm, most likely broken. Alice couldn't help blaming herself, this was her mate after all, she felt guilty. She could've lost the only thing that makes her the happiest person alive, the only person that could keep up with her shenanigans

"I promise you won't be my barbie doll anymore, just please, please wake up." She moved her hand to clasp the warm one, a pleading look on her face, however there was not a single movement from the human, so Alice brought her head down in shame. Dry sobs came from her lips and if she could, she would be full on sobbing.

"You swear it?" A rough raspy but familiar voice brought Alice's head back up. Her topaz eyes stared into that of (Y/ec) eyes. "(Y/n)! I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please don't hate me, I love you so much, don't leave me." Her cold arms flew to wrap around the neck of laying human, head resting on the taller girl's chest as she pleaded to her.

Bringing a paler hand up to dark brown hair, she gently caressed the spikey hair and chuckled lightly. "Baby, it's okay. I won't leave, alright? It's not your fault, none of this was okay?" Alice brought her head back up and stared at her mate, nodding her head in agreement.

(Y/N) had brought her hand against the cold cheek that belonged to her lover, "Before I die, I'm making sure I get some." The witty remark fell from her lips and this brought Alice to smack her shoulder lightly, being careful not to hurt her. "After everything that happened, you came out with that?" The pixie started scolding her lover due to her choice of words.

"Yeah, I wanna experience sex and especially sex with a vampire. Specifically you." The taller girl had booped the vampire's nose, eliciting a small giggle from her lips.

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

"I love you." I told Alice as she stared at me. "I love you too." Her voice was low as she leaned in and kissed me. "I never want to lose you." She told me when we broke apart, I gave her a big smile and replied, "And I never wanna lose you, now come up here and lay with me."

Obeying my words, she took the spot in the small bed, where I scooted over, and laid next to me. Minding all the wires hooked up to me and the cast, she snuggled closer and rested her head on my shoulder.

Movement in the corner of my eyes, took my attention away from the beauty next to me and made me stare at the door. The other vampires that I've come to know as family walked through, all with relieved smiles.

"You died twice. What the fuck is wrong with you." Lucy said immediately, gaining a smack to the back of her head by Emmett. She gave him a look and he just glared at her.

"Yeah well, I'm alive, suprise." I did jazz hands to prove my point.

"Alice was freaking out in the waiting room, God, she made everyone ten times more anxious." Rose spoke up, expressing her hate towards the pixie in my arms. I held her closer to me and narrowed my eyes towards the blonde woman.

"Don't judge my baby, she was going through a rough time. Imagine Emmett in the same scenario, you'd be freaking out too, but luckily for you, he's a vampire." I stuck my tongue out, my voice cracking slightly during the sentence.

I cleared my throat and lowly apologized, "Can I get water please, I was distracted by this girl." I pointed at Alice, who still laid in my arms but stood up to get water.

As she left, the others looked at me curiously. "What?" Out of everything I expected them to do, they just stood still and stared at me. Before any of them had the chance to say something, a doctor walked in quickly.

"How're you feeling Ms. (L/n)?" I rolled my eyes as he started fiddling with the pen in his hand. "Fine." I said briefly, also annoyed at the fact he was interrupting them.

"Hmm, good good. I'm here to check your vitals." He told me shortly, almost snidely. "Well go ahead." I motioned to my arms that had the wires connected to them. He went up to the machine and wrote down my BPM and any other thing.

"So it seems you're fine, however, you have a fracture in your forearm. Serious bruising in your neck and a couple small cuts in your back. You're very lucky to survive that accident." I sighed heavily, I never broke anything before, so breaking arm is big for me.

"What happened to the other two?" I asked with sadness lacing my voice. He looked at me with sad blue eyes behind his glasses, a frown was on his lips.

"Unfortunately, they didn't survive. They arrived in serious condition, but died while in surgery. You were the same, but luckily you pulled through." I hummed, a frown on my lips as well.

"I do have some bad news for you." I looked at him expecting for him to continue but he stood there waiting for my reaction.

"Well... continue." I told him hastily, annoyed at the fact he's treating me like a little kid.

"Okay, well. You don't have insurance, which means they can't pay for any of things we had performed on you. This is bad because you'll have to pay us, but we aren't expecting you to have that money, so-"

"I'm paying for her bill Doctor Thornton." Carlisle had come up behind the man and gave him a look, cutting him off completely. The doctor jumped, startled by the fact that Carlisle had come in unexpectedly.

"Oh, Doctor Cullen. I uh see, you don't have to, of course. Me and the kid could figure out something that would wor-" He was cut off once again by Carlisle. "I am paying for her bill, this is my child and my choice."

The rest of the Cullens were glaring at the poor man and it seemed to make him nervous as he started stumbling over his words. "I s-see. Uhm okay, well. Feel better and we will discharge you when we deem necessary." With that he basically sprinted out of the room, I looked at all of them with amusement in my eyes, but I was heavily relieved he was gone.

"Thanks daddio." I shot him finger guns, stiffly bringing up my broken arm. "So what were we talking about?" Alice had walked in with some food and a water bottle, which I gratefully took from her, but could barely open. Giggling at my struggle, she took the bottle and opened it for me. Muttering a small 'thank you', I started downing the water like my life depended on it, which made Carlisle and Esme smile in amusement and the others looked at me like I was an idiot.

"What we were going to say was, what exactly happened?" I took in a deep breath and quickly explained, all concerned looks were thrown across the room and a frown was on my lips.

"Yeah that's intense." Emmett spoke, gaining a smack to the back of his head by Lucy, I'm assuming payback.

"There is good news," Carlisle started, "Welcome to the family." My heart race started to increase, I could only tell from the increased beeping of the machine, and a smile spread across my face as I heard this.

"Bro no way! Yoooo I'm officially a mysterious member of the Cullen family! Let's go!" I laughed out, they all had smiles on their faces and Esme looked more ecstatic than everyone else.

Rose and Emmett rolled their eyes at my childish behavior but had smiles on their lips nonetheless.

"But can I get out of here. I hate hospitals so much." I complained at the fact I was still in the most uncomfortable, sterile smelling bed and room.

"You heard the doctor (Y/n), no getting out till they cleared you." I whined at that and continued to complain. "But you're a doctor, get me out of here." I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle, who continued to laughed at my expression.

"But I'm also your father, so stay put till your doctor says otherwise." I rolled my eyes, but a smile was still on my lips when I heard him call himself my dad.

"Wait! Is all my stuff okay?! My phone, school bag, t-the headphones?!" Nervousness invaded my emotions which was quickly subsided by calmness which I assumed Jasper did. I nodded my head at him for keeping me calm while Alice explained.

"Your phone broke, the headphones and everything else is okay." I sighed relieved and felt the nervousness subside as Jasper let go of the calming waves he was sending towards me.

"Can I be a vampire yet?" I blurted out on accident. They looked at me shocked, making me continue, "What? I think under the condition that I brutally attacked, that I could totally apply in being a vampire. This is my application for the job, take it or leave it." I lightly joked.

They gave me serious expressions, including Alice, who gripped my hand lightly while shaking her head. "Baby, this may have been serious, but being a vampire is something else. Now isn't that time." I nodded, but my frown was replaced quickly with a smile. "That's okay then, I'm still with you guys so that's all I need."

"Do you want to change your last name? Or are you going to keep it?" Carlisle spoke.

"Do I want to do change my name? I haven't thought about it before."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
===========

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Are you okay?!" The quartet I call my friends, barge through my hospital room door with panicked expressions.

"Relax relax. A car crash happened and I'm fine." they looked at me with a pointed look, so I rolled my eyes at them. "If you're fine, then why, tell me why-"

"Tell me why." I cut Krista off, which gave me a death glare. "Shut up. Let us know why you have a cast then, as I was saying." She crossed her arms, still holding the death glare at me.

I laughed nervously and replied, "Okay but that's it. It doesn't even hurt." I gave them a thumbs up to try and reassure them, but Alice walked in and told them something else.

"Its because you're doped up. You aren't gonna feel a single thing till it wears off." She sat down and crossed her leg over the other and leaned her chin on her hand to stare at me. "Baby I'm always doped up when I'm around you, what do you mean?" I gave her a goofy smile, which, in my opinion, made her give me heart eyes in return.

"Oh! Are you finally an official Cullen?" Anthony asked with excitement, I chuckled at his innocent behavior. Nodding my head towards him, I answered his question, "Mhm I am, but I didn't change my name, I'll save that for our wedding."

"Smooth, real smooth, Casanova." Rhea quirked her eyebrow with a smirk and swung her arm over my shoulder.

"Its what I do best." I sent a wink towards her and she faked swooned, "Don't do that, your girl'll get jealous." She said in a false hushed tone, so the others could still hear her, but I'm well aware Alice could've still heard her either way.

"Nah, Alice could never be jealous, that's such a lie." I waved my right hand at them, sarcasm dripping in my voice. "Anywhore, I can't wait to get out of here. I fucking hate hospitals." I rolled my eyes at the fact that I'm still here. "How's school?"

"You weren't there for a day, chill. The whole school's talking about you, everyone thinks you're in a coma." I furrowed my eyebrows, I wouldn't expect cops to release this information but at the same time those damn news reporters.

"Wonderful." The annoyance in my voice was apparent, this was my business and the fact it was released annoys the hell out of me. Alice got up from her chair and took a seat at the edge of the hospital bed, careful to watch everything, and held my hand gently, even if parts of it were blocked by the cast.

"Screw whoever okay? You're okay now and as much as it isn't anyone's business but yours, it was to happen eventually." I nodded, a frown was on my lips while a mostly angry expression took over my face. The annoyance was getting frustrating till I felt a wave of calmness wash over me quickly.

I glanced at the door but no one else showed up, but I knew it was Jasper that calmed me. The other sensed the tension that was brewing even when I was calm, so they told me to feel better and waved me off.

I looked at Alice with half lidded eyes, drowsiness hitting me like a truck, her sweet amber eyes were almost shining like the sun for me. It was this moment that made me understand why I am so utterly in love with her.

Although when I looked at her, her eyes held something else I couldn't decipher. It was staring through a piece of glass but the other side is foggy, you could see bits into it, unfortunately the rest of the way is covered, shielding the opposing side.

It's something I didn't dwell on as much, as my body was shutting down and the drug taking full effect.

××

I opened my eyes to bright lights, half on - half off, and a nice cool touch on my upper arm, constant tracing of my skin. Turning my head slightly to the movement, who I already knew was Alice, but she didn't meet my eyes, not once even looking at me.

Feeling a sort of pain in my chest, I ultimately ignore it and looked towards the right side of me, the dark sky was all I could see with the vibrant street lights that littered the side of the road and parking lot.

Getting bored of the prosaic view, I turned my attention back to the beguiling woman beside me, still refusing to look at me. The pain in my chest flared up once again and I couldn't held but question her.

"Why won't you look at me?" The lowness in my voice would be hard for anyone human to pick up, but with my knowledge of supernaturals, I knew she would understand it.

She didn't answer, nor lifted her head to peer at me, but did continue to trace my skin and this made me falsely believe that maybe she didn't hear me. But I knew, oh did I know.

"Alice." The sternness in my voice was deadly, I would never think about talking to Alice like this, apart from this plausibly incredulous singular time. Never once did she gaze at me, still, or motioned that she would even begin speaking.

"Alice, I swear to God. Please answer me. Why won't you look at me?" I said exasperated, I was tired of this and if my mood got worse, I don't know how bad I would lash out.

Finally, she took an unnecessary breath and stopped her movement on my arm. "I can't look at you." She said plainly and if I didn't feel hurt then, than I would feel it now. "Why? You looked at me earlier." I kept my voice firm, contradicting the way my emotions are actually signifying.

"I can't look at you because I just see... I just see myself hurting you. I never want to hurt you." My harsh façade fell as I heard the words drop from her bewitching lips, a confused nuance placed on my face.

"Hurt me? You think you would have already killed me, but you haven't and now you're thinking you could hurt me?" I was nothing but confused and irritated and it showed in the diction of my voice.

"Yes!" Alice was clearly getting frustrated, at me or herself is unknown. "You don't understand what I have to go through when you're around! It's hard enough to control myself but it's even harder knowing the fact that I've tasted you! You don't understand how it feels, I couldn't stop myself and in afraid I'll hurt you..." She trailed off but still wore her frustration on her face, her hand long gone from my arm as her fists balled up.

"You're right I don't understand. If you can't control yourself around me, why stay? You can always leave, leave right now Alice, maybe you'll have better control of yourself. Better yet, don't come near me at all and you won't even have to face that issue." The pain in my chest was unbearable at this point, my voice was cold but held poignancy as I stared at the hospital sheet that covered my lower body.

I couldn't believe myself when I said that, however what hurt me even more was the fact Alice got up and left the room. She never looked at me, I never met with her beautiful topaz eyes and she never bothered looking at me. I truly felt my heart break when she didn't answer me, the only thoughts clouding my mind are 'what ifs' and 'why did I do that'.

I

shifted uncomfortably, holding my hand to my chest hoping the pain would go away, but it didn't. It didn't and I'm stuck to suffer with my mistakes, mistakes that could cost me my relationship and my family.

I shook my head at myself, bringing my right hand up to my hair, running my fingers through my hair before gripping it tightly. Somber tears lightly ran down my face, my frustration kicking in harder than ever.

"Why am I so stupid?! I ruin everything I have good going for me. I wish I died, than I wouldn't have to hurt her!" I whisper shouted, scolding myself drastically and punching my leg with my fist.

Making a rash decision, very stupid, I pulled out the IVs connecting to my arm and put on proper clothing Alice had brought me this morning, to make me feel comfortable, and sped out the hall to try and look for Alice.

Blood was dripping out of my arm slowly, a numbing pain that I couldn't feel due to the pain medication I was on, which was also a downside as I felt dizzy and slightly wobbly. I held my right hand against the wall to provide me some balance and as I did that, fast clicking was heard from behind me but I didn't bother to turn around.

"(Y/n)! What are you doing?" A cold hand on my shoulder stopped me slightly, but I shrugged them off and continued to move down the corridor. "(Y/n)?!" Carlisle walked in front of me, blonde hair glaring from the fluorescence above us, golden eyes looked much darker as they peered into my own.

He held me by my shoulders and stared me dead in the eye. "What are you doing? Go back to your room, you aren't cleared." Irrational fear ran through me, nearly paling at the thought that I may have lost Alice forever.

"No, no. I need to find Alice, I really need to find Alice." The burning in my chest got worse, my heart started racing and I felt extremely dizzy. I pushed his hands away to try and move forward, but being a human doesn't help against vampires.

"Alice is fine, you need to calm down before you pass out. You're still being affected by the drugs, so I'll take you back to the room and I'll clean your arm." I shook my head and tried to pass him again, to only get stopped, again. 

Only this time it wasn't Carlisle, it was Esme. A concern expression was flooded across her heart shaped face, golden eyes filled worry and eyebrows furrowed together to try to make sense of the situation. "(Y/n), honey, relax okay? You can't be up, not right now. You aren't in the right state of mind."

I shook my head and started mumbling, "No, no, no, no. I'm fine! I'm fine... I need to find Alice, I really need to talk to her." My hands were shaking as I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, she pushed me away and I should've comforted her, but I didn't. I pushed her away worst than she did by herself.

The blood from my arm had been steadily leaking down through my cast, dripping off the tips of my fingers to the floor. "Please, let's go to your room." I refused once more, and found a way out of their light grips and walked down the hall towards the elevator to get to the first floor.

I nearly passed out as I got to the doors, but I made sure to not show it, as I wanted to focus on finding Alice. Pressing the 'one' button, I waited till the doors closed, where I saw the confused looks on both parental figures. Supringly enough they didn't go after me, but that made me grateful as I was desperate to find Alice.

When the metallic doors opened, ones where I could see my battered expression, I walked out and sifted my way through the multiple doctors and nurses running around.

Looking in every direction for the spikey haired pixie, was harder than expected. That was until I saw a glimpse of dark brown hair in the corner of my eye, narrowing them towards the direction of the door.

I walked slowly towards the door, holding gently onto the wall, and opened it slightly to see the hospital courtyard. Tables and chairs were placed all around and closed umbrellas in the center of the table, very secluded though. I looked around slowly to look for the brunette, but when I didn't see her, my confusion increased.

"Alice...? Alice?" I called out for her, but still nothing. "Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say the things I did. I just know you won't hurt me." I tried explaining, hoping wherever she is, that she could hear me.

From around the corner, I see spikey hair peeking out until, what turned to be really odd to me, red eyes that replaced golden ones. I furrowed my eyebrows, never once Alice had red eyes, but something about these eyes makes me shiver and very unsettled.

She walked out from behind the corner and got closer to me. "Alice, I'm sorry." She shook her head and brought a pale hand up to my cheek, thumb caressing my cheek bone slightly.

I kept getting pushed till I was slightly pinned against the wall, while this was happening, I saw her eyes trail from mine to my, slightly still bleeding, arm.

Moving her hand down from my cheek, she slid her fingers towards my neck as to inspect the bite mark from the rogue. But instead of fingers lightly touching my skin, they wrapped around my neck and kept me tightly pinned to the wall.

Fear ran through me when she spoke up, "Imagine when I tell her how you died, she'll be the last person you see and you'll die to her." Instead of the sweet bubbly voice of my girlfriend, it was the rough and hoarse voice of the rogue.

He cackles at my fear ridden eyes and petrified face, bringing a hand to my arm that was bleeding, hencaught some on his finger and brought it up to his lips. "Always delightfully pleasant."

He tightened the grip on my neck, my breathing became more heavy when it became harder to breath. My face was probably turning red and my vision was darkening, I didn't want to see Alice as my killer, I knew wouldn't ever hurt me.

Closing my eyes, not to acknowledge the appearance he took form of, and hoped for a quicker death if I was to die. The grip on my neck released a little though, opening my eyes to see what had happen, I only came across an angry expression.

"Look at me! Look at me when I kill you! You'll die from the one who you love the most!" He yelled out towards me, tightening the grip once more.

"I'm sorry, Alice I'm sorry." My voice was faded with the little breaths I could take. A smirk appeared on his, or her, face and an evil glint in those ruby eyes.

The increasing pressure with his hand was almost deadly and I was waiting for it to break my windpipe, but once again his hand was loosened. I dropped from my place, lifted from the ground, as his hand was completely taken away from my neck. My eyelids were heavy as I needed to take a second from almost losing consciousness, but lifted them when I sort of caught my breath.

Edward and Emmet were holding down the fake Alice while Jasper and Lucy ran to me. Multiple cold hands were touching around my body looking for injuries while the others looked at me with even more concern. Esme and Carlisle had joined in, being the other hands to check for injuries.

I scanned the courtyard for the real Alice, only to be let down when I didn't see her. The other two boys were still holding down the fake one, which looking at it now was eerily similar besides the eyes and voice.

"(Y/n)? You're okay, no injuries, nothing?" Esme's motherly voice brought me out of my daze, nodding my head, still trying to catch my breath. The strength he was holding my neck at will definitely cause even more bruising.

Just as I was to ask the whereabouts of the real Alice, she came jumping down from the top of the building, landing gracefully but loudly growled at the imposter opposite to her. Stalking over the the man, whi turned back into himself, she made for a -what I'm hoping is a killing blow- but stopped when he morphed into, to my horror, me.

He faked a pleading looked on his face, while stil staring at Alice. She shook her head and looked over to me before looking back to, well fake me, and tore his head off. He shifted back to himself, head rolling multiple meters away and Edward and Emmett tore the rest of his limbs off. They picked up the limbs, with the help of Jasper and sped away from us.

"W-where are they going?" I asked even though my throat was drastically burning. "To burn the body, it's the only real way to kill us." Carlisle explained shortly, I kept my eyes trained on Alice though as she looked over to me and started to walk away.

"Wait, A-Alice!" I attempted to get up by myself but down myself still wobbly and nearly tripped, quickly getting held up by Alice. Assuming she sped here to catch me before I fell.

"I'm s-sorry. I want you to stay near me, I don't want you to leave. Please, please, please stay." I curled my fingers around her shirt, she didn't speak, just looked at me intently which got me thinking that she's actually looking at me.

"L-look, I, I know that- I know that you think you'll hurt me. Bu-but I know you won't, please just listen to me when I sa-" Alice cut my speech off with an aphrodisiac like kiss, which I returned gratefully.

I missed the feeling of cool, soft but hard lips against my warm one. The giddy feeling I get when she always kissed me, and they thought that I never wanted to stop. Pulling away for me to be able to catch my breath, for the umpteenth time this night, she started talking.

"I know." The sweet intoxicating voice she had made me feel weak but I never showed it. Two simple words she told me and I already felt weak to her. My arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders to hug her tightly, her responding by wrapping hers around my waist.

"I love you.. I'm sorry." She murmured, but I heard all to well. "I love you too, it's okay."


	21. Chapter Twenty

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
______________

A COUPLE days had passed and I was soon released from the hospital, the constant nagging of being watched was no longer apparent in my mind after witnessing the basic death of the rogue. Alice had tried to feel less, 'dangerous' as she deemed herself, although I'm fully aware that she wouldn't do anything.

But she did try anyways, I could still feel the tension from our talk in the hospital.

I stayed in the couch watching as Emmett beats another level in Call of Duty, boring to say the least. Alice went out hunting while the others were busy doing something else in the house.

"Hey Emmett." I called out to him. He glanced over quickly, then returned his gaze back to the game. "What's up?"

"What..." I started cracking up, "What kind of overalls does Mario wear?" A small smile appeared on his lips as he heard me laugh. "I dunno."

"....denim denim denim..." There was a split second pause till I started laughing out loud, him following suit. "Why?" He laughed out, I shrugged, not knowing how to answer.

"Okay okay, what do you call a lost wolf?" He narrowed his eyes, still focused on the game, he replied the same as earlier. "A where-wolf...." I started laughing again but he didn't find it as funny, but chuckled along.

"Any more?" I shook my head not thinking of anything. "Nah I got nothing. Wish I did have another on-" I cut myself off by groaning in pain, Emmett noticed quickly and stopped his game and sped over.

"You okay?!" Basically shouting, but I nodded my head, the pain I was feeling in my arm was rough and I didn't know what to do about it. Holding my casted arm up to my chest, I gritted my teeth as I waited for it to subside, but it unfortunately wasn't going away.

"What did you do?!" Alice shouted at Emmett, who looked scared at her, and shook his head rapidly. "Nothing! I didn't do anything, she just started getting pain in her arm!" He defended himself.

"Ace, relax. My arm's just killing me right now." I also defend Emmett as he didn't deserve the wrath coming towards him, provided by Alice. Carlisle then walked through the door holding a brown paper bag with a tag on the front.

"Calm down, it's the reason she was prescribed pain killers. Calm down your rage, and (Y/n), relax a little. Tensing your muscles will give you more pain." Listening to his words, I relaxed a bit, the pain was still excruciating but still manageable.

He opened the bag to pull out a pill bottle, opening it and taking one out before handing it to me with a water bottle at his side. Downing the pill with water was better than expected but I didn't feel it kick in yet.

"Give it a few minutes." I nodded, still holding my arm to my chest. Alice still stood at the other side of the room, watching me intently, almost as if she was debating if she would come over to comfort me.

Much to his advice, a few minutes later, the pain started subsiding, allowing me to unclench my teeth and release my arm from my arm.

"Will this make me drowsy?" I questioned him, he nodded and I groaned at this. "I hate hospitals, I hate medication and I hate pain."

I got up from the couch and moved my way to the stairs. Glancing at Alice for a second before shaking my head to actually go upstairs. When I got to her room, I sat down at the bed and put my head in my only free hand, rubbing my temple with my forefinger and thumb.

'She told me she wouldn't ignore me and that we would be alright. I'm tired of getting lied to, why try?' I thought with a frown placed upon my lips. This much I knew was true, if it was my Alice, she wouldn't ignore and make sure I'm okay.

'Maybe I'm selfish, maybe I'm stupid. I don't know her pain and I don't know how she feels.' So, out of process of elimination, I now realised how selfish I was being and that I should give her this time to figure out her emotions.

The only thing that hurts about this is, I can't go anywhere, I can't call anyone to pick me up. I'm stuck here and I'm loathing it, as much as I love them, I can't stay here and not feel caged.

Frustration grew inside me, but I tried to put it down, as I act irrational when I get angry and frustrated. Taking deep breaths helped and I calmed myself down quicker with them.

I flopped down on my back and started at the ceiling with no reasoning, except getting lost in thought. I started pondering on the thought of Anthony being mates with Rosalie and Emmett, trying to figure out his reaction to them being vampires.

I've noticed Rose hates any humans being vampires, she doesn't want me to be one because being a vampire is being a beast. Then I wracked my brain with answers as to why she would say this, thinking of previous conversation.

Until it hit me.

She asked me about the King family, I knew about them. The fact Royce King II was to marry a beautiful women, but she died, then he died a couple days later, as well as his friends.

Rose died. Rose killed them and killed him. Maybe she didn't choose this life, maybe it was forced upon her, but why? I've narrowed it down to them finding her and turning her or a red eyes turned her.

But what about Emmett? What did he do to be turned, does he like it better? Who found him? Then I turned my thoughts to the others, how were they turned and why were they turned?

A door creaking open broke me from my thoughts. Not bothering to look, I kept my eyes trained on the ceiling. In my peripheral vision, I saw pale skin and dark hair, this is Alice's room, I don't the others would come in, so I knew it was Alice.

She stood at the end of the bed, where my legs were dangling from, and brought a hand to my knee. "You feeling better?" Her voice broke the silence, without an word, I nodded.

She moved her thumb and ran it over my clothed skin, then swiftly removed her hand and laid down next to me, staring at the ceiling with me. Cold fingers interlaced with my right hand, no words were said between us, silenced ensued as we stared at nothing.

"What happened to you?" I broke it, but didn't bother turning to look at her. "I just control, I was scared. I still am, it's very dif-" I cut her off, "No, I mean... how did you turn?" I said softly, I didn't know how personal this would get, so I decided to apologize, "Sorry, forget I asked."

"Its okay. I um, don't remember, only that I was in an asylum for crazies because I would see things." I nodded, a little insight didn't hurt but I bet it was harder for because she lost her memories with transition. A conversation that was brought up previously.

I ran my thumb over her knuckles and relished in the fact she was next to me. The last week was hard for me with the situation but I kept strong in it.

Alice took an opportunity with us laying here, to straddle me. Both legs locked around my hips, our hands still interlocked as she looked down at me. I took my gaze from the ceiling to stare at the beauty in front of me, who stared at me with enticing eyes.

She brought my hand and placed it on her chest, above her breast, leaning over me. Alice then brought her other hand up to clasp my hand with both if hers.

"If I had a beating heart, it would be racing with you always near me. You mean so much to me and I never wanted to cause pain between us by ignoring you as I did." She started, her voice soft, almost as to not scare me.

"I'm just so afraid to lose myself with you near me, I never want to hurt you. This might be the mate bond talking, but you're my everything and to see you hurt because of me, hurts me so deeply knowing that I've caused you pain." I opened my mouth to speak but she held a finger up.

"I love you so much and I won't ever want to see myself losing you. I see my entire existence with you, and even if I have my visions, I still see myself with you." She finished off with a small smile.

I was absolutely shocked at her words, "Alice, you already know how much I love you and words can't even start to explain my love for you. You're the stars to my night sky, as cheesy as it sounds, but its true. I know you won't hurt me, but distancing yourself from me and-and thinking about yourself like you're some type of monster, that hurts me."

"You're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're you. You're my Alice, the sweet, loveable, bombshell of a woman fashionista, that I never want to get rid of. I don't want you to think of yourself differently because of something that happened, you saved me. You didn't hurt me, you saved me and that's all that matters to me." Her eyes showed different emotions, they were bright with love and happiness at my words and there was nothing but relief flooding through her expression.

"If I could cry, I would be right now. I think Rhea gave you your new nickname, Casanova." With that, she dropped one her hands and lifted it to my warm cheeks.

Leaning down, she locked lips with mine and pressed herself into me with much forced. Our kiss was filled with passion and love, this kiss was a release from all the streets that had accumulated in our lives. I moved my right hand from her chest and brought higher to the front of her neck. caressing the smooth skin with my thumb.

She kept her hand on mine, fingers wrapping around my wrist lightly. We pulled away and I was left breathless, my eyes darkened with lust from the passionate kiss and I couldn't keep my eyes from wandering around her face to ger body.

Her hand went under my chin and lifted my face up from wandering any further, she giggled and shook her head. "As much as I love you, you're hurt." Golden eyes motioned to my cast and I let out a huff.

"That wouldn't stop me from anything. But as the lady wishes, that I shall respect." I smirked at her, then brought her down to kiss me again.

We continued that for a bit till I felt the drowsiness from the meds hit. I blinked multiple times to get myself up, but when we pulled away from our final kiss, I felt extremely tired. Alice giggled at me again and brought me up to the head of the bed, where she laid me down, bring the blanket over us before laying her headroom my chest.

Wrapping my arm around her body, I comfortably fell asleep to her hands drawing patterns on my skin from under my shirt.


	22. Epilogue

××

(Y/N)'s P.O.V  
_____________

WHEN I went to school the following morning, I was bombarded by multiple questions from different people, whom I didn't know, I always hated attention but I was almost living in this moment. However it was quickly becoming a hassle as people kept asking the same questions over and over.

Throughout all my classes, Alice had came by my classes to make sure I was okay and not in pain, which I was thankful for because without her, I sincerely believe other kids would continue to harass me.

A tight grip on my right hand brought me from my thoughts, and I immediately melted into the grasp as I knew it was Alice. We started our way to Lunch and as much as I didn't want to go to the cafeteria, we had to anyways.

The others had met up earlier while Alice had come to get me from my class, so we met up with them before going into the lunchroom together. When I sat down, Alice pulled up a chair next to me to sit down, afraid that she'll hurt my arm more if she was sitting on my lap.

We were all casually talking, noticing the fact that Anthony had started leaning against Emmett and kept a discreet hand on Rose's, the more calm and relieved expressions on their face had made a smile appear on my face. Anthony seemed much more happier with them and started opening up instead of staying inside of his shell.

Klaus and Krista were being a cliche couple, as are Alice and I, but started talking to Jasper and Lucy about a double date. To keep a human exterior they both agreed, which I narrowed my eyes to because I wouldn't know how they would pull that off, but shrugged nonetheless.

Alice kissed my cheek, gaining my attention, turning my head towards her, I raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner but she just giggled at me and played with my fingers.

"I love you, you're so cute." She booped my nose, scrunching my nose, my eyebrows furrowed and my lips turned into a tight line. "I'm a badass, I'm not cute.... love you too...." I started protesting before mumbling the last bit under my breath. Edward gave me a smirk, I rolled my eyes at him and looked towards Alice again.

"Okay Casanova, I know your a badass, but you're also mine. Okay? Okay." She clung to my free arm as jealousy kicked into her voice, jealousy on Alice is a blessing. She becomes ten times sexier and it makes my insides go crazy when it happens.

"Mm, am I? There's a couple of girls that I could totally seduce over there." I looked across the cafeteria where there were girls that were staring at me, I bit my lip towards them, adding fuel to the fire, and Alice let out an exasperated sigh.

Cold fingers roughly grabbed my cheek and turned my face to the right side, even colder lips collided with mine. Alice had forgotten about my arm at this point, or at least disregarded it, as she sat in my lap, bringing her other hand to cup my other cheek.

Her tongue had ran across my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gave it to her easily. Our tongues had collided in an attempted to explore each other's mouth, but due to the intensity Alice was giving off, she was battling for intense dominance.

"Guys! Why here! Stop." Emmett shouted loudly, I still had my eyes closed but I could only assume his expression was that of discomfort and a hint of childishness.

Pulling away from Alice slightly daze, had all kinds of butterflies erupting throughout my stomach, whatever we've been through, she never fails to keep the butterflies in. The only thing she did after pulling away, was giving me a small but devious smirk.

I trailed my eyes towards the girls I was looking at previously to tease Alice, to my suprise they were looking back with jealous expressions of their own, however they didn't pull it off like Alice did. My eyes went back to her amber ones, quickly getting lost in them, a smirk playing across my lips, much like hers.

"Hmm, they almost pull off the jealous look like you. Seems as if you have competitors Ace." I teased her a little more, and kept my right hand on her waist gently. She shook her head, a small growl releasing from her lips, only audible for me and the other vampires to hear.

A pang of heat hit me as I heard that, I shifted uncomfortably with her atop of me. She took no notice and started talking in a hushed whisper next to my ear. "You're mine, I will not share what's mine with some girls that just wanna use you as a toy and nothing more." Her voice got deeper as she gripped onto my shoulders a little tighter.

I rested my forehead on her chest, under her neck, bringing both my arms around her waist but being gentle with my left. I brought her closer trying to subdue the feeling she was giving me, and waited for it to pass.

Unfortunately she noticed what I was doing, a devilish smirk fell upon her lips once more, as she lifted my head and brought her lips closer to mine, ghosting them against mine. Waiting for her to make a move had made me more impatient, but much to my dismay she pulled back and widely smiled at me.

I caught a glimpse of her retracted fangs and she winked at me. "My fangs are out for you." She seductively whispered in my ear, her teeth caressing the shell of my ear.

Rolling my eyes at her, I pouted. "You're mean." Alice just shook her head and chuckled at me. "We'll finish this another time."

"You're such a tease, I'd let you take me wherever, as long as you do it now." I heard gagging to me left and I looked over to see Rose patting Emmett's back, a smirk on her face, and a confused Anthony asking if he's okay.

"I'm okay Ant, just smelled something foul." His nose scrunched up and sent me a look from across the table, before looking back to Anthony.

___________

As we were walking out of the school, a couple of girls had come up to us, in what seemed at an attention at flirting. "So, (Y/n)..." One girl started, twirling her hair around one finger.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh what's up?" They just giggled at me and sent me a wink. "We were wondering if you'd want to accompany us to a party we're having." The girl before be started smacking her the gum in her mouth very loudly which fuelled my annoyance.

"No thank you." I shook my head at them and made a move to drag Alice away but one of them stopped me by grabbing my wrist to my right hand.

"Wait!" Another girl shouted before composing herself and continuing, "Why not?" I rolled my eyes at this and took my wrist back from her hand.

"Because, I'm not interested. I have better things to do than go to a party." I gave them a look and at one point they looked scared but shook it off and kept with the flirty looks. "What better things?" The girls looked swiftly at each other.

"It's none of your business but since you're 'oh so interested', I'll be spending time with my girlfriend." I emphasized 'girlfriend' and narrowed my eyes towards them.

Their eyes quickly went to Alice and sent her glares, as if it was intimidating. Alice however shrugged off those glares and gave them all a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

None of them had said anything which gave me the thought to walk away, and in grabbing Alice's hand, I dragged her away from the annoying girls.

"Mm, babes?" Alice asked me when we came across the car she had brought to school. I hummed in acknowledgement and she continued, "I have somewhere to take you today, is that okay?" I nodded my head and asked on return, "As long as there isn't another vampire to kill me."

She punched my arm lightly and muttered a, 'that's not funny' before turning her back to me and pouting. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to bring her into my embrace. "Sorry, too soon." She brought her arms around my waist and kept her forehead in between my neck and shoulder.

Pulling away from her, I kissed her cheek quickly and started speaking. "Let's get to that spot now, yeah?" She chuckled and nodded her head, a bright smile being placed on her lips and she headed towards the car.

"Well hurry up!" She shouted through the open window of the car, abiding her command, I hopped ok the car and she immediately sped off.

All I could see were trees on either side of us as we drove down the long road, the cloudy sky was parting as the sun shone through in between lightly.

Alice had pulled over to the side of the road in front of a small clearing. Getting out of the car, I went over to her side and she gripped my hand and started her way into the trees.

After walking for about ten minutes, she stopped at the edge of the forest, which revealed a open meadow. The sun was out fully at this point, so as soon as Alice dragged me into the meadow, the sun hit brightly against her skin.

I kept my gaze trapped on her skin, it was glowing beautifully and reflected multiple colors. We walked for another five minutes and settled upon a blanket and a basket placed in the middle of the field.

"What's this?" I questioned her as we sat down, the grass poking my palm as I sat down. Alice giggled at me as she sat down next to me on the blanket, she put her legs out in front of her and grabbed my left arm.

"I thought you could use a break and Esme helped me set this up." She smiled brightly at me and kissed my cheek. I awed at her and gave her a toothless smile.

"I love you, thank you." I brought her closer to my side and just kept her in my embrace. "You know I would do anything for you." She told me, her voice vibrating in my chest.

I hummed in agreement and just took the sight in front of me, the flowers and grass blew gently, swaying from the wind. The sun glistened off of Alice and made me happier as it enhanced her beautiful features.

Alice was the one I knew I could spend my life with, even if it meant becoming a vampire for her.

Everything was calm and sound. Peaceful and elegant.

But there's always an eye to the storm.

And it'll lead to destruction.

But for now, it'll stay calm.


End file.
